La Leyenda de la Estrella Fugaz
by TheRusso
Summary: - ¿Has escuchado la leyenda de la estrella fugaz?  Dicen que si la ves pasar por el cielo debes pedirle un deseo y cuando ésta toque el suelo te lo cumplirá. ¿Sabes que he pedido yo? Estar contigo por siempre…
1. Capitulo 1: El viaje

_- ¿Has escuchado la leyenda de la estrella fugaz? Dicen que si la ves pasar por el cielo debes pedirle un deseo y cuando ésta toque el suelo te lo cumplirá. ¿Sabes que he pedido yo? Estar contigo por siempre…_

_- Idiota, si lo dices en voz alta no se cumplirá._

_- No importa, yo me encargare de que se haga realidad…_

**.**

**Aclaraciones: **Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son creaciones del mangaka y creador de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden. Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia:** No es de mi completo gusto hacer fic con contenido sexual en demasia, pero aquí fue necesario.

_**.**_

_**La leyenda de la Estrella Fugaz**_

_._

_Narusasu_

.

Una vez más se encontraba en esa molesta habitación, donde lo único que hacia era escuchar los gritos de la rubia mayor regañarle por haber hurtado parte del pescado de un comerciante. ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho? Unas cuantas, demasiadas para no estar en la lista negra del rey de ese maldito pueblo que lo tenía encarcelado quien sabe por que. Lo único que él quería era viajar, conocer más el mundo, perderse y tal vez enamorarse, lo que no creía posible ya que su único amor en el mundo era su amiga de la infancia, una pelirrosa de hermosos ojos color jade, piel suave y blanca como la nieve, sus labios delgados y rosados como la mayoría de la vestimenta que usaba ella, toda una dama.

-¡Naruto!- azotó sus manos contra el escritorio molesta al ver que el rubio frente a ella no le estaba prestando atención en lo más mínimo, prueba de eso era la cara embobada con la boca levemente abierta de la que se escapaba un poco de saliva, era obvio que no estaba pensando en el regaño – Deja de pensar en lo que estés pensando y coge tus cosas de una buena vez – ordenó dándole la espalda para ver el muelle desde su cristal.

-¿Qué? – preguntó confundido el chico, ¿recoger sus cosas?, ¿por qué?, ¿estaba siendo desterrado?, ¡eso sería genial!

La rubia frente a él le fulminó con la mirada, ni siquiera había escuchado eso, que era con lo que había terminado, nada, como siempre, no le hacia caso nunca y nunca la escuchaba, tenía suerte ese chiquillo de que le recordara al antiguo príncipe, si no, ya lo hubiera abandonado en algún calabozo.

-Saldremos – se limitó a contestar volviendo su vista a la ventana.

- ¿Del pueblo? – sonrió entusiasmado, por fin saldría de ese lugar, sus sueños se estaban volviendo realidad.

- Escúchame Naruto – suspiró sin siquiera mirarlo -, partiremos mañana en barco a la capital, tengo algunas cosas que hacer y no me puedo permitir el dejarte aquí para que te metas en problemas, de una vez te advierto dos cosas Naruto – ahora sí lo miró y él se tensó, esa mirada en la rubia le hacia sentirse pequeño e indefenso -, este viaje será en secreto, por lo cual no debes decirle nada a nadie – el rubio se extrañó, ¿secreto?- y…- una sonrisa extraña había aparecido en sus labios - guardemos nuestro secreto, tú no viajarás en el barco de a gratis… - esto ya no le estaba gustando nada al rubio, Tsunade planeaba algo, lo sabía.

**Capitulo 1**

_~El viaje~_

Lloraría, estaba seguro que lloraría si no llegaba alguien y le decía que era mentira. Se había subido al barco que los llevaría a la capital, Konoha, sin despedirse de su amiga de la infancia y único amor, ella jamás se lo perdonaría.

-Naruto… - sonrió melancólico, incluso podía jurar que aún escuchaba su melodiosa voz decir su nombre -¡Naruto! – incluso el golpe en su cabeza por fuerzas sobre naturales le hacían recordar a ella -, deja de soñar y ven a ayudarnos – un momento. Giró su rostro y ahí junto a él se encontraba ella.

- ¡Sakura-chan! – se le colgó encima llorando dramáticamente sobre el cuello de su amiga, que de una u otra forma luchaba para sacárselo de encima.

- ¡Suéltame Naruto! – logró deshacerse de él con un fuerte empujón, aclarando, cuando Naruto decía que era linda y una dama era verdad, lo único varonil era su fuerza sobrehumana que podía alzar incluso un avión -¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Qué haces aquí Sakura-chan? – la señaló sorprendido -, este era un viaje secreto según Tsu… - nuevamente lo había golpeado y dirigió su mirada a los del cargamento que por un momento los voltearon a ver también.

- ¿Qué esperan para moverse? – preguntó seca sorprendiendo al rubio, que los miró confundido – Naruto idiota – lo tomó de la camisa levantándolo de forma brusca una vez todos volvieron a lo que habían estado haciendo antes -, se supone que es secreto – le susurró al oído -, ni siquiera los aquí presentes pueden saber quien eres, ¿escuchaste? – el rubio sólo asintió aún confundido por la actitud de su amiga, que sin más lo soltó sin cuidado sonriendo alegre, lo que le hacia ver como el chico la describía, una dama – Tsunade-san aún no te ha dicho que harás aquí, ¿cierto? – sonrió de la misma forma en que la mencionada le había sonreído antes, en definitiva, eso no sería nada bueno.

.

_~N*S~_

_._

El carruaje negro con detalles hechos de oro y una extraña mascara seria colgada de la puerta se abría paso entre la multitud que había en aquel lugar a gran velocidad, sólo mirar la mascara todos se apartaban sin rechistar ni demorarse, no había alguien en el pueblo que no conociera lo que significaba.

Se había detenido frente al barco que pronto zarparía, directo a la capital del país de Fuego, Konoha.

El chofer corrió a la puerta, la cual abrió dejando salir al pelinegro que se encontraba ahí dentro, quien empujo más la puerta haciendo caer al chofer de espaldas.

Inspeccionó el lugar con su fría mirada, de pronto sintió una presencia menor a su lado izquierdo, bajo levemente la mirada, un niño se encontraba mirándolo con una sonrisa.

- Kishi… - murmuró preocupada una mujer tratando de acercarse a su hijo y alejarlo de aquel hombre.

- Cuando sea grande yo también seré de la corte – aseguraba el chiquillo contento. El azabache lo miró unos momentos más para después volver su vista al barco frente a él caminando unos pasos adelante, ignorando por completo al chico.

Por unos momentos la mujer sonrió aliviada, pero su rostro se horrorizo al ver como su hijo iba de nuevo con el hombre y lo jalaba del pantalón tratando de llamar su atención, lo único que recibió fue una violenta patada por parte del hombre que ahora se encontraba molesto.

- No me toques – gruñó. Su voz era fría y suave, gruesa y melodiosa, perfecta combinación.

- Kishi... – se le acercó la mujer alejándolo del hombre que para nada volvió a mirarlo y no mostraba señas de arrepentimiento por causar el llanto del infante.

- Sube las cosas – ordenó a su lacayo sin voltear a mirarlo. Se dirigió a paso lento al interior del barco, cada paso mostraba lo cuan insignificantes eran todos, pasos altaneros y dignos de la realeza misma.

Inspeccionando el barco su mirada se topo con la mirada de un peliplateado con un parche en su ojo izquierdo y una mascara que le cubría la boca y nariz, sólo tenía un ojo al descubierto, el cual lo miraba fijamente sin perderse uno sólo de sus movimientos. Entró al barco notando como aquel le seguía los pasos.

- ¿Está en esta embarcación? – cuestionó la gruesa voz de aquel hombre que se interponía en su camino.

- ¿Qué te importa? – gruñó.

- No puede estar aquí – lo sujetó del hombro con mirada amenazadora, el pelinegro levantó el mentón retador.

- No me toques – no intentó quitar su mano de arriba de su hombro pero su mirada debía ser suficiente.

- Kakashi, ¿qué sucede? – interrumpió la voz de una mujer mirando curiosa al azabache.

- Un polizonte al parecer – respondió soltándolo del agarre – capitana.

Esas palabras captaron por completo la atención del azabache, se giró hacia ella sacando su identificación.

- Sai – se presentó, la rubia tomó la identificación, mirándola y mirándolo, comprobando que fuera él.

- Mucho gusto señor Sai– habló la rubia devolviéndole su identificación -, espero que su investigación sea todo un éxito, vamos Kakashi.

-Sí, capitana – siguió a la rubia dándole una última mirada al azabache, que no se molestó en regresar.

- Quiero que lo vigiles, no quiero soplones – ordenó al peliplateado después de estar lo suficientemente lejos para no ser escuchados.

- Entendido.

.

_~N*S~_

_._

Después de hablar un rato con su amiga, quien al parecer estaba ahí como doctora y enfermera por si ocurría algún accidente, se enteró que muchas de las personas ahí habían sido recolectadas por su abuela, aunque la otra mitad fue elegida por el duque Danzo, que para nada le confiaba una nave a Tsunade, a pesar de ser ella la mejor capitana en los mares.

Se acercó a la cubierta cuando el barco se puso en movimiento, por fin se había echo su sueño realidad, se iría de aquel lugar, pero, por alguna razón no se sentía feliz, abandonaba lo que fue durante mucho tiempo su hogar y el de sus padres, padres que jamás conoció, pero sabía se conocieron ahí y dieron su vida por él hasta el final. Una lágrima se le escapó de sus ojos corriendo su mejilla, esa sin duda era una nueva aventura y debería estar feliz, por que por fin cumpliría la promesa que en secreto les había hecho, ser algún día el rey de toda Konoha.

_._

_~N*S~_

_._

Si bien, desde un comienzo sabía que algo no estaría bien ahora lo comprobaba, el trabajo que él desempeñaba en ese barco era el de limpiador de suelos, Tsunade de verdad debía de odiarlo.

- No es justo – se cruzó de brazos indignado.

- Vamos Naruto, es por tu bien – trató de alentarlo Kakashi, pero la mirada incrédula del rubio le decía que ni él se lo creía-, bien, no te lo tomes tan apecho, pero es para que nadie sepa quien eres, ¿comprendes?

- Como si a alguien le importara – se alejó de ahí con el trapeador en una mano y la cubeta con agua en otra.

Kakashi lo miró alejarse, sabía que Tsunade no lo odiaba, sólo intentaba protegerlo, de una forma algo retorcida, pero protegerlo al fin y al cabo, esa era la finalidad de ese viaje.

_._

_~N*S~_

_._

Del lado contrario en el que había estado Naruto, se encontraba el azabache, él no miraba hacia atrás, el miraba hacia delante, mirando al mar abrirse para él, a su deseo y destino. Endureció su rostro de repente, ese era tan sólo el principio.

- Claro, "es por tu bien" – lo sacó de sus pensamientos la chillona voz de un rubio tras él con cubeta y trapeador, el limpia pisos.

Se bajo del lugar donde estaba captando la atención del rubio, quién no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que escuchó el ruido de los tacones golpeando el piso. No le tomó importancia, pero ver las huellas de barro que dejaba aquel sujeto le hizo fruncir el ceño.

- ¡Oye teme! – gritó tirando el trapeador a un lado.

El azabache lo volteó a ver, ¿acaso lo estaba llamando a él?, la mirada del rubio le hacia ver que sí, que le estaba hablando a él.

- ¡Deja de hacer cochinero!, ¡claro!, ¡como no eres tú el que limpia!, ¿verdad? - ¿cuál era el problema del rubio?, como sea, nadie le hablaba así …

Se acercó a él altanero, abrió levemente la boca, el rubio sonrió pensando que se disculparía, sorpresa que se llevó cuando sintió el agua de la cubeta sobre sus zapatos que por cierto no eran tan buenos como otros.

- ¿Y si no quiero?, ¿qué? – le miró retador. Naruto saliendo de su sorpresa volvía a fruncir el ceño.

_._

_~N*S~_

_._

Kakashi disfrutaba de la compañía de las ayudantes de Tsunade, Shizune, su mano derecha que la seguía a todos lados y siempre, siempre llevaba consigo a su mascota, un puerquito de nombre Ton-Ton, Sakura, una chica muy inteligente para su edad y bonita, aunque las palabras que salían de aquellos rosados labios no le hacían juego, y por último Ino, una chica parecida a Naruto, rubia y de ojos azules, pero ésta era pálida y a diferencia de él, ella peleaba a cada momento con Sakura quien sabe por que tantas cosas.

Ahí estaba cuando escuchó unos ruidos extraños, al voltear el rostro se encontró con la no muy linda noticia de que cierto rubio se estaba peleando con el polizonte, como ya se había decidido a llamarle, aunque tuviera más derechos de estar ahí que él. A pasó presuroso se acercó a ellos.

- ¡Maldito teme te bajare de tu nube! – gritaba el rubio intentando golpear al azabache que sin mucho esfuerzo esquivaba los golpes.

- Ustedes dos – antes de que pudiera hacer alto él mismo, el pelinegro con una maniobra había dejado al rubio tirado sobre el agua, mientras él mantenía una de sus finas botas en su nuca haciendo fuerza para que no pudiera levantarse.

- Aprende cual es tu lugar, dobe.

- Señor Sai – se detuvo Kakashi a su lado -, suéltelo por favor.

"Sai" le miró unos segundos antes de dejarlo, se acomodó su chaleco antes de retirarse de ahí, sin tomar importancia a los corazones en vez de ojos que tenían Sakura e Ino, a las estupideces que decía el limpia pisos y la mirada molesta de parte de Kakashi.

- Debería mantener al margen a sus empleados, un paso en falso y la capitana puede ser castigada – se marchó.

- Ese maldito bastar… - Kakashi levantó al rubio del brazo de forma brusca, mirándolo molesto, Naruto sólo desvió la mirada.

- Naruto, esto no es un juego, tienes que aprender cual es tu lugar aquí, ¿entiendes?

- Sí – Naruto nunca había visto a Kakashi así de molesto, pero a diferencia de Tsunade, sabía que él sí se preocupaba por él.

- Ahora – lo soltó ante la mirada preocupada de las chicas -, ¿qué pasó?

_._

_~N*S~_

_._

Él no quería tener problemas en ese viaje, no le apetecía discutir todo el tiempo, quería relajarse todo lo que pudiera y pensar en su magnifico plan, pero su deseo se vio arruinado por un simple limpia pisos que debía de sentir era el único con problemas.

Encontró su equipaje arrumbado junto a la puerta de una habitación que debía ser la suya, abrió la puerta sin mucho esfuerzo y metió su equipaje, observó con detenimiento la habitación y frunció el ceño.

_._

_~N*S~_

_._

Estaba a gusto tomando su queridísimo sake en su oficina, nada podía ser más relajante que eso, y todo hubiera terminado así de bien de no ser por los extraños ruidos que se escuchaban al otro lado de su puerta.

- No puede pasar por muy conde que sea – esa era la voz de Shizune, su fiel asistente, la sobrina de su último amor, y confidente.

- No me interesa – escuchó el quejido de la mujer seguido de su puerta abierta dejando ver al "polizonte" que no se inmutó al observar como en su sombrero había aparecido un agujero echo por la pistola de la rubia frente a él.

- A mi tampoco me interesa lo que tengas que decir mocoso – colocó sus piernas sobre el escritorio dándole un toque poderoso, claro, había escondido su botella de sake.

- ¿Cómo se supone que duerma en un cuarto tan pequeño?

- Si no le gusta ya conoce la salida – sonrió ante su propia broma que sólo logro hacer fruncir más el entrecejo del azabache – Es lo único que tenemos para usted – se volvió a poner seria.

- Tsk…

- ¡Vieja Tsunade! – llegó un rubio empujando al azabache a un lado sin cuidado quedando frente al escritorio de la rubia -, ¿por qué tengo que dormir en aquel…

- ¡Naruto! – exclamó molesta la rubia levantándose de su asiento -, te dije que no... – las palabras quedaron en su boca al notar como el azabache había tomado de la camisa al rubio tirándolo al piso - ¿Qué cree que hace? – preguntó molesta al ver la acción del pelinegro.

- Detesto a las personas que no comprenden cual es su lugar – miró con odio al rubio que de igual forma le devolvió al mirada.

- Teme – gruñó amenazando con volver a lanzarse sobre él.

- Señor Sai – los interrumpió la rubia hastiada -, no tenemos otro lugar, a menos que quiera dormir con el limpia pisos a su lado le pido que se conforme con lo que tiene.

No dijo nada, gruñó una ultima vez antes de salir de ahí con pasos prepotentes.

Tsunade se volvió a sentar en su asiento suspirando cansada, al parecer aquel no iba a ser un viaje tan tranquilo.

- ¿Qué sucede Naruto? – miró al rubio molesto frente a él, lo habían humillado, lo sabía pero no podía hacer nada, no podían arriesgarse.

- ¿Usted lo contrató? – preguntó Naruto cruzado de brazos sentándose en el suelo, no creía que aquella rubia lo hubiera contratado, por muy mala que fuera.

- Es uno de los subordinados de Danzo – explicó brevemente después de que Shizune cerrara la puerta dejándolos solos.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? – se sorprendió, los subordinados de aquel consejero no se dejaban ver ante ninguna circunstancia.

Eran conocidos como Anbu Raíz, eran como Anbu normales, sólo que los de la raíz eran seres más fríos y mataban a sangre fría sin remordimiento, incluso a un niño pequeño que podía apenas aprender a sonreír. Tanto ellos como los Anbu normales tenían un solo propósito, proteger el país de Fuego de quién sea en cualquier circunstancia. Se identificaban mediante nombres clave, como "Sai", corto, breve y frío, que no decía nada acerca de su identidad. Los únicos que podían ver los rostros de aquellos seres al servicio de Danzo eran pocos, y uno de los afortunados era el hokage.

- Danzo no confía en mí, ¿qué quieres que te diga?, tú bien sabes que me detesta – sacó su sake vaciándoselo por completo de un trago.

_._

_~N*S~_

_._

Se encontraba fuera de una bodega, parecía ido, su mirada parecía vacía, un ruido lo sacó de su trance. Se asustó, no sabía que hacia ahí, se suponía que tenía que recoger a un importante miembro de la corte del rey. Tenía algo en las manos, era un pañuelo con una dirección, puso más atención, estaba en la dirección que decía aquella servilleta. El mismo ruido de antes le había sacado de sus propios pensamientos de nuevo, miró la puerta cerrada junto a él, se armó de valor y la abrió lentamente mirando a su interior, se horrorizó, había un hombre amordazado ahí adentro.

- ¿Dónde está? – le sonrió falsamente aquel chico después de ser soltado por aquel chofer de cuarta que no se había dado cuenta de nada.

_._

_~N*S~_

_._

Tenía el ceño fruncido, mirando al chico de cabello azabache apoyado contra la cubierta, con un sombrero ocultando su rostro que indicaba, seguro, estaba dormido. Lo odiaba. El maldito bastardo tenía un cuarto para él sólo, una cama, una mesita, un mueble para ropa, ¡y él sólo tenía una hamaca!

- ¿No crees Naruto? – salió de sus pensamientos, su chica, o casi chica, le había estado hablando y él no le había puesto atención, si Sakura se llegaba a enterar seguro y lo castraba, de ella había aprendido mucho, cosas como, nunca ignores a una chica.

- Sí… - lo más seguro era que la respuesta fuera sí, estaba seguro, hasta que la ceja de la pelirrosa se enarcó y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa incrédula.

- No me estabas escuchando, ¿cierto? – se cruzó de brazos molesta.

- Lo siento – suspiró -, es que estoy molesto por ese estúpido de Sai, me cae mal.

- Te había dicho que era como Adonis… - Naruto la volteó a mirar con un rubor en las mejillas, ¡y él que había dicho sí!

- No te había escuchado, así que ignora ese sí – ordenó escandaloso logrando despertar al pálido. El azabache los miró, parecían discutir, y no lo dejaban dormir a gusto.

Kakashi lo miraba desde el segundo piso, donde estaba la oficina y la habitación del "investigador", al parecer no había dado ningún paso en falso.

El ojinoche lo miró, cruzaron miradas. Se levantó molesto, no lo dejarían en paz, al parecer el cargarse con otro nombre y fingir ser un miembro de la corte y subordinado de Danzo para poder entrar ahí le había traído malos resultados.

_._

_~N*S~_

_._

-Sai – se sorprendió de ver al chico frente a él, el mismo que minutos antes estaba amordazado y el mismo que horas antes había debido de haber zarpado - ¿No estabas en mar?

- Me amordazaron y tomaron mi lugar – contestó fingiendo una sonrisa que para nada le gustó al hombre frente a él. Un señor lleno de cicatrices que tenía una mano enyesada y un ojo vendado al igual que su cabeza.

- ¿Quién fue? – trató de tranquilizarse, si alguien había podido hacerle eso a su estrella era por que era alguien peligroso.

- Uchiha Sasuke.

Y no se equivocaba.

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Continuara...**


	2. Capitulo 2: El polizonte

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 2**

_~El Polizonte~_

_._

Desde el momento en que había tomado la decisión, supo que se tendría que poner alerta de cualquier cosa, que el ayudante de la capitana, el sargento Kakashi no le quitará la vista de encima lo ponía de mal humor, así tal vez lo descubrían.

Soltó un suspiro y miró al cielo, había un pájaro gris bajando al barco en dirección al sargento, él conocía a esa ave, era una de los pájaros mensajeros de Danzo.

De un rápido movimiento sacó una navaja de su chaleco y la lanzó al ave que cayó sin cabeza al suelo, la nota estaba en su pata, sólo la tomó y la abrió, todo ante la mirada curiosa del peliplata y algunos que habían visto su acción.

_Urgente._

_El traidor del País de Fuego, Uchiha Sasuke ha_

_tomado el lugar correspondiente a un subordinado_

_de nombre Sai. No lo mate, a menos que sea complicado_

_el asunto._

_Atte:_

_Danzo._

Sonrió burlesco, nadie se enteraría de que él estaba ahí sí él desaparecía toda evidencia. Lanzó el papel al mar después de haberlo roto en unos cuantos pedazos. Tardarían otros 3 días en saber que el mensaje se perdió.

.

~N*S~

.

Al comienzo estaba molesto por el hecho de que lo hubieran rebajado a tal cosa tan humillante como ser un limpia pisos, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo más se asustaba, pues ya se estaba acostumbrando y hasta había momento en que se le hacia divertido, era un completo idiota.

- Naruto, la comida está lista – avisó Ino de forma rápida, todavía quedaba avisarle al adonis de "Sai", Sakura también lo estaba buscando para avisarle que la comida estaba lista y no tenía tiempo que perder.

- Ese estúpido – Naruto se había puesto celoso, pues todas las chicas de aquel embarcamiento querían algo con aquel chico, y peor aún su querido amor y amiga de infancia lo había dejado botado a su suerte, tal vez esa sería la razón por la cual le había tomado tanto afecto a su amigo trapeador y su amigo cubeta. Era patético.

- La comida está lista Señor Sai – giró el rostro al escuchar la voz de esa chica, no la había escuchado antes en esos últimos tres días de tortura y peleas con el azabache, que miraba a la pelirroja indiferente.

- Sí.

La mujer de anteojos se despidió con un sonrojo, al parecer también le atraía aquel imbécil que él odiaba, ¿cómo era que aquel tipo tan arrogante y caprichoso podía atraer a tantas mujeres?

- ¡Sai! – gritaron la rubia y la pelirrosa al unísono corriendo hacia el chico que caminaba ya al comedor.

- Se les adelanto una chica pelirroja de lentes – comentó Naruto a las chicas que al parecer rápido activaron sus antenas.

- ¡Karin! – recordó Ino.

-¿Karin? – no, definitivamente no la conocía.

- Es normal que no la conozcas, se la pasa todo el tiempo metida en el navegador, ella es quién revisa que todo esté bien, además de que es científica – informó Ino como buena informante que era.

- Nos ganó – se cruzó de brazos Sakura molesta -, vamos a comer nosotros.

Los tres caminaron al comedor, donde había poco espacio, pero suficiente, esa tarde Naruto no tenía ganas de discutir con todos, así que sin que nadie lo viera salió de ahí a paso lento y distraído.

.

~N*S~

.

Paz, al fin Kakashi lo dejaba de vigilar, por eso amaba la hora de la comida, el idiota de cabello plateado lo dejaba en paz para poder merendar con todos los demás en aquel pequeño lugar que se decía llamar comedor, parecían animales.

Estaba disfrutando el comer en silencio, pero no todo es lindo y lo supo al notar como alguien se acercaba y ese alguien resultaba ser el rubio que tanto odiaba y le gustaba molestar. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pues siguió caminando todo derecho sin siquiera levantar la vista, tenía su mirada perdida entre los vegetales de la comida.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, le pudo el pie y el rubio se cayó, su plato era de plástico no se rompió pero su comida se había tirado y no le volverían a dar. Miró molesto al azabache que sólo le miraba superior.

- ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa! – se levantó retándolo con la mirada, ahora le importaba un carajo quien era y lo peligroso que fuera, él no se dejaría humillar.

- Fíjate por donde pasas dobe, me debes una limpia de botas, acabas de ensuciarlas – dijo ignorando el comentario del moreno que ya no podía más, la paciencia con aquel pelinegro que sonreía burlesco se había acabado. De un movimiento rápido le había tirado la comida encima de la ropa, sonrió divertido al ver su rostro, estaba horrorizado, pero molesto muy molesto. Naruto echó a correr apenas notó como el otro se levantaba dispuesto a golpearlo.

.

~N*S~

.

Comían alegres, contando anécdotas y riéndose de estupideces, todo normal, excepto una cosa, arriba, en la plataforma se escuchaban pisadas fuertes corriendo de un lado a otro, se quedaron en silencio y pusieron más atención.

- JAJAJA – esa era la risa de Naruto, muchos la reconocerían.

- ¡Maldito cabrón! – y esa era la encantadora y fuerte voz de "Sai", muchos ya sospechaban que era lo que sucedía, así que sin tomarle mucha importancia siguieron comiendo.

Kakashi por su lado prefirió ir, tal vez sería quien detuviera un asesinato, o al menos sería testigo y meterían a uno de los dos a la cárcel, probablemente al polizonte.

Subió los escalones lentamente y con paciencia, los buscó con la mirada, no estaban, se asustó, ¿se habrían tirado al mar?

- Maldito dobe – escuchó la voz de "Sai", lo volteó a mirar y el pelinegro lo miró, es más, le sonrió de forma retadora -, está ahogándose – y sin más se dirigió a su habitación.

Kakashi corrió de donde venía el ojinoche, la sorpresa que se llevó cuando al asomarse por la cubierta pudo ver a Naruto en el mar, lo estaban dejando atrás, sin más remedio le gritó a Tsunade antes de saltar en rescate del rubio sol.

.

~N*S~

.

Era tarde y estaban en la oficina de la rubia Tsunade que desde hacia como media hora quería saber que había sucedido pero los dos sólo mencionaban que había sido culpa del contrario y comenzaban a discutir como idiotas, un par de infantes que no parecían ser ni el hijo de una gran persona o miembro de la raíz anbu.

- Cállense – ordenó después de un tiempo sobándose las sien, que no le ayudaba con el dolor de cabeza que aquellos dos le causaban.

- Dese prisa, tengo cosas que hacer – exigió irritado el azabache, si algo debía aprender era que hablarle así a Tsunade molesta no era nada bueno, el rubio se burlo del ojinoche para sus adentros sabía lo que venía.

-Estás en mi barco… - sonrió de una forma no muy dulce.

.

~N*S~

.

Los odiaba a todos, no había excepción, se sentía de verdad humillado, pues la gran capitana que tenía esa nave lo había puesto a limpiar pisos junto con Naruto, al menos lo hubiera hecho sólo, pero no, Naruto también tenía que, y ahora así estaban esos dos, sin querer verse y sólo limpiando el piso.

.

..

.

**Continuará.**


	3. Capitulo 3: Una duda

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 3**

_~Una duda~_

_._

Los días seguían pasando y todavía no iban ni a la mitad de la mitad de lo que era el viaje, no sabía si eso era bueno, seguir esperando no era una opción, no tenía miedo de su destino, pero… de verdad que le hubiese gustado superar todo, pero no, su sed de venganza era mayor.

Miró el cielo, un pájaro mensajero más que perdía la cabeza, ya iban cuatro y seguían enviando, sonreía divertido al pensar que se quedarían sin pájaros mensajeros para cuando ocurriese un ataque en el país de Fuego.

Giró su vista hacia el lugar donde estaban todos los demás, el sol se estaba metiendo y ahí todos parecían contar chistes y divertirse, no le dieron ganas de unirse, odiaba los chistes y más si eran chistes estúpidos.

- ¡¿Saben por qué las naranjas no tienen cuernos? – escuchó la voz chillona del rubio, pensó en lo ilógico de su acertijo, ¿cómo iban a tener cuernos las naranjas? – Por que si no serían Toronjas – escuchó las risas provenientes de aquel lugar, no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante aquel chiste tan malo que de alguna forma le había hecho gracia.

- Hola – lo saludaron, no había advertido la presencia, estaba demasiado distraído y eso no era bueno en su caso.

Movió levemente la cabeza como muestra de saludo, ¿para qué gastar saliva innecesariamente?

- ¿Por qué no te nos unes? – miró a la chica que le hablaba, si no mal recordaba era la chica por la que el rubio babeaba todo el tiempo, no sabía que le veía, era igual a todas, pálida, ojos verde y cabello rosado…, bien, tal vez no era tan igual a todas, pero seguía siendo una chica.

- No quiero que el dobe me contagie la estupidez – respondió seco, sin saber por que sonrió arrogante al escuchar la risa de Sakura ante su comentario. Disimuladamente desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba el rubio, al parecer los veía molesto y muy celoso, ahora que lo pensaba, ya sabía como podía vengarse de aquel idiota.

- Venga, no es una mala persona, puede parecer un idiota, pero Naruto es muy maduro – aseguró tratando de hacerle cambiar de parecer.

- Escucha Teme, Sakura-chan es mía – le sacó la lengua el rubio apareciendo de repente tirando del brazo de la pelirrosa para llevársela de ahí.

- Maduro, ¿he? – soltó con sorna y Sakura golpeó a Naruto en la cabeza por haberle echado a perder su lindo plan.

- Tienes razón Sai, Naruto es un idiota – se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda a un afligido rubio, que la miraba confundido.

- Te invito a sentarte conmigo.

-¿¡Qué! – el rubio no se la creía, de la nada su archienemigo invitaba a su futura novia a sentarse con él y ella aceptaba de volada ignorando el hecho de que él estaba ahí.

- Gracias Sai-kun –sonrió alegre, después se lo tendría que contar a Ino, ¿y por qué no?, a Karin también.

**~N*S~**

Durante el resto del atardecer, ambos ignoraron el hecho de que Naruto se estaba revolcando en el suelo como niño chiquito tratando de llamar su atención, entre gritos, lloriqueos y jalones leves y fuertes de camisa.

Ino se percató de lo que sucedía y no se lo creía, aquella pelirrosa le había ganado, cuando se separara del adonis y ella volviera la interrogaría hasta sacarle hasta la última gota de información sobre como había logrado acercarse al pelinegro.

**~N*S~**

Hablaron de cosas tan triviales, sin importancia y mientras la pelirrosa no paraba de hablar, Sasuke aprovechaba para meterse en sus propios pensamientos y de vez en cuando contestar con un "hmp", "tsk" o "molesto", su gran vocabulario era único, pero a la pálida no le importaba, por dios, ¡estaba hablando con ese dios griego!, aunque sólo fuese ella la que estaba pronunciando palabras, sabía que el otro la escuchaba, o al menos eso esperaba.

**~N*S~**

-_Ese maldito de Sai, seguro lo hace a propósito –_ pensaba el rubio vigilándolos desde la distancia.

- Nee, Naruto – lo llamó la rubia amiga de su "amiga" -, ¿qué hace Sakura con Sai?

- Platicando…

- ¿¡ENSERIO! – no se lo creía, ¿de verdad?, ¿de verdad aquella chica hablaba con él?

- Sí – suspiró -, no sé que le ven – se cruzó de brazos mostrando lo irritado, por no decir celoso que estaba.

- ¿Acaso estás ciego?, tan sólo míralo, está bien bueno – Naruto enarcó la ceja, si algo sabía era que Sakura e Ino tenían un lenguaje que nada tenía que ver con su apariencia, no le sorprendía pero en esa época la apariencia era muy importante, aunque no tanto para algunas personas -, tiene porte, título, y educación – ahora sí se echaría a reír, ¿cómo podían decir que aquel teme tenía educación?, se notaba que no lo conocían.

**~N*S~**

Encerrados en la oficina de la capitana hablaban en susurro, sólo ellos dos, iluminados por sólo la luz de una vela.

-¿Has descubierto algo? – preguntó la rubia mirando a su sargento.

-Nada, parece querer disfrutar solamente del viaje, me he sentido incómodo vigilándolo todo el tiempo, es claro que le incómoda y lo único que quiere es descansar, o eso me hace parecer – se encogió de hombros, realmente no sabía que pasaba.

- ¿Y todas las cartas que le han llegado? – preguntó entrelazando sus manos frente a su rostro, dirigiéndole una mirada seria.

- Las ha rotó tirándolas al mar.

-Ninguna ha sido regresada.

- Todos los pájaros mensajeros han sido asesinados por él.

-¿Eso se debe hacer? – frunció el ceño extrañada ante la acción.

- Le pregunte una vez y me respondió que le gustaba ver la sangre derramada, además de que no quería matar a Naruto en el barco, lo pensaría llegando a Konoha – sonrió, le parecía tan divertida aquella explicación.

-No parece ser de la raíz anbu – se recargo en su asiento.

- Ellos no muestran sus sentimientos, no asesinan sólo por que sí y…

- Siempre regresan los mensajes.

- Todo depende de la especialidad.

- ¿Cuál crees que sea la cualidad de aquel mocoso?

- No me lo puedo ni imaginar pero lo mejor será estar con la guardia arriba.

- Sigue vigilándole, pero ya no de forma directa, hazlo de la forma más disimulada posible, debemos hacerle pensar que ya nos engaño, tal vez haga su movimiento – sonrió divertida.

- Como ordene.

**~N*S~**

Sasuke sonreía superior al tener a Sakura a su lado mientras Naruto los miraba desde arriba de un barril junto a Ino y Kakashi, éste último apareciendo de repente.

- ¿Qué hace Sakura con el polizonte? – preguntó Kakashi extrañado al verlos platicar tan animadamente, bueno, sólo a ella.

- No lo sé, fue a hablarle y allá se quedó – respondió el rubio con voz baja.

Kakashi los siguió mirando, ¿acaso le estaba tratando de sacar información?, no, él sabía que lo vigilaba, aún no sabía que lo iba a "dejar" de vigilar, entonces… El peliplata miró de forma analítica al rubio deprimido junto a él, volvió a mirar al azabache, el muy maldito se burlaba de Naruto con cada mirada, ya sabía lo que pasaba.

.

..

.

**Continuará.**


	4. Capitulo 4: Punto débil

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 4**_

_~Punto débil__~._

_._

Le gustaba en demasía su nuevo pasatiempo, le gustaba hacer sufrir al dobe y que no se le acercara por no hacer enojar a la pelirrosa, era claro que lo odiaba, y no era que él estuviera usando a la pelirrosa con fines maléficos, simplemente que entre más alejado esté el rubio de él, más podría descansar, por que de algo ya se había dado cuenta, el maldito viejo peliplateado ya le había dejado de vigilar desde hacía unos días.

- Nee, Sai-kun – pero tal parecía que si no era Kakashi y Naruto era Sakura, no era que la quisiera asesinar como a los otros dos, pero, ¡él sólo quería paz!, ¿por qué no le dejaban en paz?

- ¿Hmm? – no se molestó en quitarse el sombrero de la cara, abrir sus ojos y hablar animadamente con ella como si de amigos se tratasen, pero debía admitir que era la persona más o menos de su edad con la cual podía tener una discusión interesante, a decir verdad con Kakashi también, pero detestaba que lo molestaran a cada rato.

- Naruto está muy molesto contigo – sonrió divertida, no le tomó importancia, siguió tratando de dormir -, me he dado cuenta de lo que sucede, y creo que ya no quiero seguir ayudándote en molestar a Naruto, me siento mal sabiendo sus sentimientos hacia mi.

- ¿Entonces por qué lo hacías? – gruñó, eso era lo que detestaba en las chicas, que siempre cambiaban de sentimientos como las estaciones del año.

- Diversión, supongo – se encogió de hombros restándole importancia -, realmente no lo sé, sólo quería hablar contigo, él se molestó y note lo cómodo que estabas sin ser molestado a toda hora por él y sus estúpidos retos. No es que te defienda, pero… supongo que todos queremos un poco de paz de vez en vez.

Sasuke se levantó sin mirarla, se colocó adecuadamente su sombrero y sacudió su pantalón, suspiró antes de hablar.

**~N*S~**

- Ese estúpido, aún no entiendo que le ven – masculló mirando el mar con el ceño fruncido -, sólo es un arrogante que se cree más chulo que otros, teme – escondió su rostro entre sus brazos cruzados, sobre la madera.

- Normalmente todos los de alto rango son altaneros Naruto – lo sorprendió una voz tras él, ¡había sido escuchado!

- Kakashi… - susurró sorprendido.

- La mayoría de las personas con poder se creen lo mejor del mundo y piensan que pueden hacer con él lo que les venga en gana – suspiró, no estaba en sus principios ser un chismoso, pero…, necesitaba que Naruto se sintiera bien. – Los miembros de la raíz anbu no tienen sentimientos…

- Pero se supone que ellos no abusan de su poder, y lo único que hacen es proteger a todo el país de Fuego…

- Se supone…

- ¿Qué quieres decir Kakashi? – le miró curioso, Kakashi de verdad que sólo le hacia sentir más curiosidad ante las cosas que podía lograr y conocer.

- Antes de zarpar, justo después de haber bajado de su carruaje, Sai pateó a un niño por haberlo tocado.

Sabía que era un arrogante, altanero, teme, bastardo y maldito, pero nunca pensó que fuera capaz de algo así, ¿eso eran los raíz anbu?, sí, también sabía que eran seres sin sentimientos, pero que cuidaban Konoha y ese niño… ¿no era del país de Fuego?.

**~N*S~**

- Sakura, realmente eres molesta… - le miró de forma indiferente, sin decir algo con la mirada, uno realmente no podía saber lo que estaba pensando, quería pensar que no fuera tan literal aquella oración -, si lo sabes, ¿por qué sigues hablando conmigo? -, pero sí que era literal, de verdad que lo era.

- ¡Sakura aléjate de él! – y de la nada había aparecido Naruto captando por completo la atención de los dos, de un puñetazo fuerte y directo logró un golpe en el "perfecto" rostro de aquel despreciable ser.

- ¡Naruto! – se sorprendió la pelirrosa, justo en un momento importante.

Sasuke lo miró molesto, por un momento Naruto y Sakura creyeron ver un destello rojo en los ojos del azabache, seguro era la impresión por lo molesto que debía estar. Le regresó el golpe con el doble de fuerza, logrando dejar su labio roto con un hilo de sangre cayendo por su barbilla, no era ni un poco de la sangre que quería ver derramada de él.

- ¡Tú maldito bastardo golpeaste a un niño antes de subir al barco!, ¿¡qué no se supone que los miembros de la corte defienden a las personas del país de Fuego! – gritó colérico, ya se estaba cansado de la actitud que tomaba siempre aquel azabache.

- ¿¡Qué! – se sorprendió Sakura al escucharlo – eso…, eso es imposible…

- Sí, lo hice dobe, ¿y qué?, ¿algún problema?, si quiero o no defender a la nación no te incumbe, si golpeé a ese niño o no tampoco es de tu incumbencia.

- ¡Maldito!, ¿¡acaso no tienes ni una pizca de sentimientos en ti!

- No, no los tengo, después de todo soy de la corte, ¿no? - se colocó en pose prepotente, no se dejaría de aquel dobe.

- De verdad… - apretó los puños -, de verdad eres un mal nacido, ¡maldito hijo de perra!, ¡seguro tu madre debió ser demasiado cruel contigo para hacer de ti un mounstro!

Por reflejo lo volvió a golpear, pero esta vez no fue sólo una, si no dos, tres, incluso estaba a punto de sacar su pistola para asesinarlo, ya no importaba si lo metían en el calabozo de aquel barco, al final terminaría llegando a su destino, pero unos brazos lo detuvieron, tenía que controlarse, o eso le dio a entender la mirada fría y obscura del peligris.

- Seguro tus padres te abandonaron, ¿cierto dobe? – habló después de tranquilizarse un poco y sonreír de lado burlón – por eso sientes lastima de un crío, tus padres no te aguantaron…

Sakura se tensó al igual que Kakashi, por su lado Naruto bajó la mirada apretando los puños, apretó los labios antes de irse completamente en silencio.

- Idiota – lo dejó Kakashi para ir detrás del rubio.

- Sabes Sai-kun – le miró Sakura seria con el ceño levemente fruncido -, no me importa lo que has hecho…

- Nunca pregunte tu opinión…

- Pero…, la madre de Naruto murió dando a luz, y su padre fue asesinado ese mismo día, sólo quiero que lo sepas – Sasuke la miró con el ceño fruncido, ¿acaso esperaba que se arrepintiera de lo que había dicho?, ¿por pura compasión?, había sido el dobe quien había comenzado todo el jaleo.

- No me interesa –dio media vuelta para irse lejos de ahí.

**~N*S~**

Lo encontró en una de las puntas del barco, lo miró mirando el horizonte del mar, donde ya no se veía el lugar del cual partieron, sólo el mar, y el rubio mirando esa escena sin mostrar algo en su rostro, quizás sólo melancolía.

- Naruto…

- Yo tuve la culpa, Sakura-chan – comenzó a hablar después de escuchar a su amiga acercarse a él y llamarle -, no debí comenzar la pelea, después de todo…, soy un idiota y él…, un bastardo.

- Cierto, tuviste la culpa – se sentó junto a él con una dulce sonrisa, que él respondió alegre -, pero al menos lo reconoces, Naruto.

.

..

.

**Conrinuará.**


	5. Capitulo 5: Mi enemigo?

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 5**

_¿Mi enemigo?_

_._

-Me han llegado algunas quejas, Kakashi – habló Tsunade desde su asiento con el peligris frente a su escritorio.

-Me pregunto qué clase de quejas – no sonaba tan interesado en el tema, pero para saber el por qué la capitana del barco lo había mandado a llamar, era necesario parecer al menos un poco interesado.

-Me han dicho que dejas al señor Sai hacer lo que venga en gana con la tripulación.

Se quedó callado, eso no era del todo cierto, porque sí lo dejaba hacer lo que quisiera con la tripulación cuando lo que hacía era justo porque aunque no lo creyesen, aquel polizonte podía serlo. Él también se sorprendió al descubrirlo.

**~N*S~**

A Sasuke no le molestaba en absoluto las "fiestas" que los marineros suelen hacer en la cubierta, mientras no hicieran tanto ruido y lo dejaran dormir en su cama, o al menos pensar con claridad. Estaba bien, no quería joderse más de lo que ya estaba, así que podía soportarlo, lo que no podía soportar era lo estúpidos que podían llegar a ser.

**~N*S~**

-¡Primer oficial! – escuchó que le llamó uno de sus tantos subordinados, no le prestó tanta atención, tenía planeado hacer el loco y no hacer nada aquel día, pero algo que no podía ignorar eran los otras muchas voces que lo llamaban también con la misma intensidad y desesperación en la voz. Gran sorpresa se llevó al encontrar media tripulación en el mar y el polizonte viéndolos desde la cubierta, sin expresión alguna, restándole importancia a su presencia.

-¿Qué hace con mis subordinados? – trato de contenerse lo más que pudo, tenía que haber una explicación, ¿cierto?

-No soy muy tolerante – comenzó a hablar el azabache sin intención alguna de dirigirle la mirada al menos -, puedo soportar esas estúpidas borracheras que hacen llamar fiestas, pero no puedo soportar que haya personas tan vulgares en el mismo suelo que yo – al escuchar alguna palabra por parte del peligris lo volteo a ver serio -. Tiran las botellas al mar.

Juraba que iba a mandar al cuerno toda la seriedad para tirarse al suelo a reír, porque, ¿el polizonte?, ¿preocupado por el medio ambiente?, sí, claro, y seguro Tsunade no sabía lo que era el Sake.

-¡Aquí está! – habló uno de los marineros desde el mar mientras le aventaba a Sasuke una botella que el pelinegro se encargó de revisar minuciosamente antes de bajar las escaleras para que sólo aquel chico subiera. Poco después de subirlas se fue a perder el tiempo. Ignorando por completo lo que sucedería con los demás.

**~N*S~**

-Así que el chico que falta…

-Se lo tragó un tiburón – confirmó el moreno antes de que la rubia terminara la frase.

- Debió serlo en su vida pasada – suspiró, no podía creerlo – quiero que sigas atento, ¿escuchaste?, debes mantenerlo vigilado no importa que.

-Sí, capitana.

**~N*S~**

¿Qué si se sentía mal por lo que había hecho?, no, la verdad no, mientras menos escoria mejor. Y pensando en escorias, tampoco le molestaba el ambiente tenso que cierto criado de cuarta intentaba hacerle sentir cada vez que se cruzaban, aunque claro ahora parecía ignorarle y eso realmente le agradaba, por fin tendría paz y tranquilidad. O eso creía hasta que descubrió que el maldito de Kakashi lo seguía observando de forma tan obvia que al parecer sus verdaderas intenciones eran realmente fastidiarlo.

**~N*S~**

Había dejado a Sai por la paz, porque sabía que sólo se hacía daño, junto a Sakura se había acordado de su niñez, cuando nadie le hacía caso y se ponía a pelear o hacer alguna travesura para llamar la atención. Solo lo parecían aborrecer más de lo que ya lo hacían. Aunque ahora no le importaba en absoluto lo mucho que el azabache lo odiara o aborreciera, sólo quería olvidar que existía y lo lograría de no ser por lo divertido que era fantasear con Suiguetsu en como asesinar a ese estúpido engreído de muchas formas y todas dolorosas, Suiguetsu era uno más de la tripulación, el más travieso en realidad, se parecían mucho, le agradaba. Aunque claro, sabía bien que no podrían ni intentar asesinar a Sai por obvias razones. Ya lo habían intentado, un grupo de los hombres que ahí trabajaban se juntaron para darle una paliza, como verán, no era el único que lo odiaba, pero para ser honestos el muy bastardo era muy bueno peleando, no solo eso, ni siquiera uso fuerza para deshacerse de aquellos hombres llenos de cicatrices y dientes chuecos, unos simples movimientos con la mano y esquivos para dejar a todos tirados en el suelo como la bola de perdedores que eran.

-¡Naruto!, ve a limpiar el lugar de carga – escuchó decir a la asistente de Tsunade. Con gran pesar se levantó de su cómodo barril gritando una afirmación para dirigirse al lugar donde debería de ir a limpiar. No le gustaba ese trabajo. Pero le consolaba saber que al menos algún día llegaría al lugar predestinado. Tal vez sin que Tsunade se diera cuenta huiría apenas haya puesto un pie en aquel lugar.

**~N*S~**

Se había acomodado en la red que se sostenía del mástil, justo frente a la puerta que daba a la carga. Estaba ahí porque el polizonte se había enterado de que lo seguía y como si nada se había acercado a su persona para decirle que estaría en la zona de carga, que no sea tan estúpido como para aparecer por ahí fingiendo coincidencia, como obviamente lo hacía. Por eso estaba ahí, esperando que aquel chico salga, lo mirara con fastidio y se decidiera a encerrar en su habitación que para algo la tenía.

Escuchó una vocecilla familiar acercándose a ese lugar, no era falta ser un experto para saber de quien se trataba, nada más y nada menos que Naruto dirigiéndose al lugar de carga. ¿Lo detendría? No, no tenía ganas de levantarse, estaba muy a gusto ahí donde estaba. Ya cuando se escucharan gritos, golpes y gotas de sangre iría y los separaría, por ahora no, ¿para qué adelantarse a las cosas inevitables?

**~N*S~**

Después de estar ahí como 10 minutos o algo cercano, se decidió a que se encontraba tranquilo en ese lugar, que tal vez no había mucha luz, pero el lugar le parecía muy cómodo, así que se había decidido a quedarse sin importarle cuanto le esperase Kakashi allá afuera, como si no lo supiera. Escuchó unos pasos acercándose a donde él estaba, seguro y era el peligris que se había hartado de esperar a que saliera, gran sorpresa se llevó al enterarse que no era él, más bien cierto limpia pisos. Podría entretenerse y sacarse todo aquel maldito estrés que tenía por culpa del oficial.

**~N*S~**

No esperaba encontrárselo ahí, por dios, ¿Por qué jodidos estaba tan de la patada con la suerte? Lo mejor era ignorarlo, fingir que no estaba y terminar rápido de limpiar para irse lo más pronto posible de ahí. Pero toda su paciencia y esfuerzo se había ido al carajo cuando lo miró sonreírse burlón. Ahora sí no le importaba nada, no importaba si moría en el intento o que, lograría al menos hacerle saber que también era humano, y por lo tanto, podían hacerle algo de daño.

Lo sujetó del chaleco que traía para acercarlo hacia él en una forma de "intimidarlo" pero obviamente no había funcionado, pues el muy maldito se seguía sonriendo con gusto y no hacia intento alguno de zafarse, ¿ahora era masoquista?

-Ya me tienes arto, realmente te odio, Sai – apretó los dientes junto con los puños, fruncía el ceño y esperaba al menos una respuesta. Le cabreó más de lo que ya estaba el que como única respuesta le hiciera una estúpida mueca infantil, había sacado su lengua para ensenársela. Era obvio lo que le decía con eso, que no era para él más que un niño, y lo era pero… aquella lengua afilada…, más bien parecía… invitarlo a perseguirla. Lo miró a los ojos, ojos obscuros al igual que su cabello, al igual que la noche y la piel pálida como la luna. Él era la noche. Sus labios igual de rosados que la lengua, pero delgados y bien formados. Ahora comprendía por que le gustaba a Sakura… Era… como un adonis.

Lo miró quedarse quieto y observarlo. ¡Él quería que lo intentara golpear con fuerza para asesinarlo de una buena vez!, pero no, el rubio tarado sólo lo miraba, entonces lo miró moverse, por fin. Pensando en cuál sería la estrategia, como si la tuviera, del rubio para intentar darle una paliza, nunca se esperó que lo que intentaba hacer fuera más fácil de esquivar, mas no de esperar. Lo miró ladear el rostro, curioso. Lo miró acercarse lentamente, extraño. Lo miró entrecerrar los ojos, shock total. Fue por esa misma razón que no pudo evitarlo, ni siquiera cuando sintió los labios del moreno juntarse con los suyos. No lo creía, aquel maldito idiota lo estaba besando y lo peor de todo era que… ese era su primer beso… como si le importase.

.

..

.

**Continuara:**

Disculpen la tardanza, realmente no tuve tiempo y mi compu se descompuso D:


	6. Capitulo 6: Realidad, sueño o locura

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 6**

_Realidad, sueño o locura._

_._

Después de un rato de no escuchar los golpes y gritos de muerte enarcó la ceja extrañado. ¿Sucedería algo? Tuvo la tentación de ir, pero no lo hizo, quizá y el rubio lo había matado…. O el azabache matado al rubio.

Entonces lo escuchó, un no tan fuerte golpe Se estiró con pereza, tendría que investigar, tal vez y todavía no era tan tarde.

**~N*S~**

Lo golpeó con el puño cerrado en la quijada, logrando que se alejara de su persona y quedara en el suelo durante un rato antes de que se reincorporara.

–¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? – y justo como aquella vez, Naruto juraría que vio destellar en los ojos del azabache un color carmesí como la sangre, sólo por unos momentos. No respondió, desvió la mirada hacia un lado para evitar mirarlo a los ojos. Ni él sabía que era lo que había hecho y lo peor de todo es que pensaba que estaba dispuesto a repetirlo por que siendo honestos le había gustado… y mucho. – Tks… - Sasuke maldijo lo por lo bajo y tocó la parte superior de su espada, dispuesto a desvainarla en ese momento. Algo lo detuvo, no fue el hecho de que le intimidará que el rubio se levantara y le mirara, si no la forma en la que lo miraba. Lo miró acercarse. Eso sí lo podía evitar.

**~N*S~**

Estaba loco y alucinaba. Eso fue lo primero que pensó antes de regresarse a la red como si de un zombie se tratara. Porque no podía ser cierto lo que había visto. Vamos. ¿Naruto besando al polizonte y siendo correspondido por este? Tenía que ser una pesadilla, una obscura, tenebrosa, horrible y asquerosa pesadilla. Lo mejor era volver a acostarse, y dormir para despertar, sonaba loco pero él lo estaba por estar soñando tales. Cerró los ojos esperando despertar y enterarse de que hubo homicidio.

**~N*S~**

No sabía por que, simplemente se quedó quieto para esperar lo que sucedería, y claro que sabía perfectamente lo que sucedería, justo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese preciso momento. Naruto lo besaba con intensidad, que jamás pensó que llegaría a pensar. Mientras él, él simplemente respondía por que le causaba una enorme necesidad de responder a los besos y tomar el mando, que con lenguas luchaba por tenerlo él y no el idiota limpia pisos.

Tampoco sabía el momento en el que Naruto lo aprisionó contra una de las paredes y lo tomó de la cintura para acercarlo más a él, tampoco cuando él lo había tomado de sus rubios cabellos para que no se fuera a escapar. Todo el trance en el que había caído se fue al caño cuando sintió las cálidas manos del rubio meterse por entre sus ropas tocando su frío abdomen.

-Aléjate… ¡De mi! – lo volvió a aventar lejos dispuesto a irse de ahí sin importar que pareciera un cobarde, nadie lo sabría, sólo él y se vengaría del idiota que le hizo sentir así una vez tocando puerto.

Con toda la rapidez que contaba se acercó a la salida con toda la intención de irse de ahí, pero claro, el chico rubio no se lo permitió, antes de poner el pie en el escalón que lo llevaría a la salida sintió la mano del rubio tomarlo de la muñeca y jalarlo hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, donde lo tiró en el suelo y se posicionó sobre él para seguirse besando. No se resistió mucho, ya no le incomodó el sentir las manos morenas acariciando su abdomen. Cerró los ojos y sólo disfrutó lo que sucedía.

Entonces los besos del rubio fueron bajando por su rostro, lo besó en la quijada, mentón, cuello, lóbulo y antes de que su mente se quedara en blanco un solo recuerdo llegó a su mente.

**~N*S~**

_Un pequeño niño de cabello azabache miraba por la puerta corrediza que llevaba al jardín trasero, como su padre besaba a su madre en el lugar que se encontraba bajo el lóbulo de la oreja. Una vez el señor se fue se acercó a su madre corriendo lleno de curiosidad._

_-Mami – se acercó a la mujer pelinegra que se parecía a él en demasia._

_-¿Sucede algo Sasu-chan? – le sonrió al notar como el chico fruncía el ceño con inconformidad, sabía lo mucho que le molestaba el que le dijera así, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo._

_-¿Por qué cuando papá te besa aquí… - señaló el lugar bajo el lóbulo olvidándose de la forma en la que lo había llamado -… repites tu nombre?_

_La mujer colocó su dedo índice en su mentón mientras pensaba en lo que le contestaría al niño._

_-Eres muy observador Sasu-chan – le revolvió los cabellos haciéndole molestar – Cuando una persona te besa aquí – señaló el mismo lugar que su pequeño hijo – puede hacerte olvidar muchas cosas, como el de dónde eres y hacia donde vas. Por eso cuando alguien te bese aquí recuerda decir tu nombre, así nunca olvidarás quien eres…_

**~N*S~**

-Sa… Sasuke, me… me llamo Sa… Sasuke… U… uchiha…

-¿Te llamas Sasuke?

Todo fue tan rápido que si Sasuke lo hubiera querido lo hubiera matado sin darle si quiera tiempo de volver a respirar, pero no lo hizo, detuvo su pistola justo entre las cejas del rubio, que le miraba sorprendido.

-No debiste escuchar eso – gruñó más molesto consigo mismo que con el rubio. Y entonces el rubio se dio cuenta de que no era su imaginación, los ojos del azabache sí se volvían de color rojizo cuando se enfadaba, no sabía si eso le fascinaba o le asustaba.

-No se lo diré a nadie, lo prometo – le sonrió enormemente molestando más al pálido, que si no fuera por esa estúpida sonrisa tan confianzuda ya le hubiera echo un hoyo en la cabeza. –Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y seré el próximo gobernante del país de Fuego – se presentó como si fuera la presentación de un niño su primer día de clases. Naruto apenas acarició la pistola la hizo a un lado tomando de nuevo los labios del azabache para reclamarlos como suyos.

No sabía si podía confiar en él o no, si podía no importaría que siguieran con lo que estaban haciendo , si no… lo mataría, reviviría y volvería a matar… o simplemente le haría sufrir.

**~N*S~**

Kakashi no sabía que hacer, seguir ahí fingiendo que nada sucedió o ir y confirmar que había sido un sueño, un mal sueño, una pesadilla.

-Kakashi – lo sacó de su ensoñación la dulce voz de la pelirrosa bajo él, mirándolo curiosa. -¿Has visto a Naruto?

-Está ahí dentro – señaló la habitación del mal. Miró a la chica dar media vuelta después de un "gracias" y adentrarse al lugar mientras llamaba al rubio. No era que quisiera que la chica le diera un infarto, simplemente quería saber que no estaba loco. Había tres opciones. Si salía gritando como loca no había sido un sueño, si salía con sólo Naruto había sido un mal sueño y si salía sola estaba peor que loco. Para su mala o buena suerte salió sola.

-Al parecer se te escapó – se despidió levemente molesta mientras volvía a su búsqueda de aquel chico de cabellos rubios.

Kakashi miró hacia el lugar con desconfianza. ¿Ir o no ir?

**~N*S~**

Se mordió los labios con fuerza, no quería dejar salir lo que fuera que quería salir desde el fondo de su garganta a causa de las caricias del rubio, su mano recorriendo sus labios y bajando hacia el cuello. Mientras su miembro duro lo podía sentir en su trasero. La razón por la cual habían terminado así fue por culpa de la pelirrosa, por suerte la habían escuchado gritar el nombre del rubio antes de que entrara por completo. Naruto había reaccionado rápido y jalado detrás de unas cajas quedando el azabache sobre el ojiceleste que le tapaba la boca, una vez se hubo ido la chica Naruto volvió de nuevo con las caricias hacia el pálido. Ninguno de los dos pudo prevenir lo que pasó después. Cuando las manos del rubio bajo hasta el pantalón, lo desabrochó y apenas lo acarició Sasuke se corrió. Menos mal que estaba de estaba de espalda para que Naruto no le viera lo rojo que se había puesto.

Se levantó lo más rápido que le fue posible, acomodándose la ropa en el acto, mientras Naruto seguía confundido los movimientos del chico.

– ¿Qué?, ¿te vas? ¡Pero aún no termino!

– ¿Y crees que me importa dobe? – salió de ahí sin volver a mirar atrás.

**~N*S~**

Kakashi estaba a punto de bajar y entrar a aquel terrible lugar cuando miró a cierto polizonte salir de aquel lugar con el rostro… levemente sonrojado. Frunció el ceño. Poco después salió el rubio corriendo con el rostro colorado. Se volvió a acomodar en la red para mirar el cielo azul. Estaba loco.

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Continuará...**


	7. Capitulo 7: Accidente

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 7**

_Accidente_

_._

Todo a la vista de todos parecía normal. Un cielo azul, un barco de madera de muy buena calidad, Shizune corriendo de un lado a otro, Kakashi ignorando todo, Naruto desaparecido y el polizonte… bueno… también desaparecido… últimamente ambos lo hacían, desaparecían y no es como si estuvieran juntos por que ¿Cómo podrían los dos estar desapareciendo juntos no? Y peor aún ¿Haciendo qué? No tenía sentido, no lo tenía, claro que no.

–Mmmmm, mmmh.

Y tal vez lo pareciera pero Kakashi no estaba ignorando todo, él estaba… analizando algo… que no cualquiera podría tratar con tanta delicadeza. Como lo que sucedía en ese mismo momento en la carga.

¿Cómo habían vuelto a terminar así? No se sabía, simplemente durante los últimos días Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban algunos días en ese mismo lugar y pues… comenzaban una extraña pelea… más peligrosa que todas las demás.

Sasuke con las manos agarrando fuertemente la camisa del rubio, mientras este lo tomaba de la cintura atrayéndolo hacia su boca, buscando su lengua con la suya, disfrutando de esos momentos con el azabache. Naruto intentando rozar miembros por encima de las prendas. Y entonces comenzaba la verdadera guerra.

– ¿Qué crees que haces usuratonkachi? – lo tomó del rostro para alejarlo un poco de él, notablemente molesto por lo que aquel rubio intentaba hacer.

–Intento llegar al siguiente nivel – le miró con las cejas enarcadas, mirando al azabache fijamente.

–Será mejor que lo olvides – lo empujo lejos de él.

–No lo creo – lo empujo contra la pared apegándose a su cuerpo. Mientras lo agarraba de la camisa como si quisiera intimidarlo y claro que era eso una de las cosas que quería.

El azabache se limitó a soltar una leve sonrisa arrogante y burlona que Naruto en su vida le había visto, era la primera vez que le miraba la sonrisa fijamente, y la primera vez que se daba cuenta de lo sensual que era. No se dio cuenta del puño que se dirigía a su rostro.

**~N*S~**

Tenía planeado enfrentar su miedo, uno que nunca pensó que tenía, a la cara y destrozarlo, o destrozar el rostro de aquel azabache que por muy conde que fuera. Con total destreza logró adentrarse al lugar de carga en silencio, sigiloso, sin ser visto.

– ¡Quítate de encima! – por un momento se le paró el corazón al escuchar el grito del rubio, pero después sus ojos le dijeron una verdad hermosa. Se odiaban. Al menos eso parecía por la sangre saliendo del labio del moreno, quien estaba peleando con el azabache, lo extraño era que seguían siendo puros puñetazos. ¿Acaso ese conde no tenía una habilidad especial como todos los pertenecientes a la Raíz Anbu? Quizá y era el estratega. – Kakashi – le miró el rubio sorprendido al escucharle aguantar o intentar acallar las risitas que salían detrás de su mascara. ¿Acaso le daba gracia el verle casi muerto a manos de aquel imbécil?

–Debió ser eso – se dijo a si mismo ignorando su nombre y saliendo de ahí sonriente y contento, como si nada malo hubiera pasado. – Era mi sola imaginación ¿he? – siguió caminando hacia el comedor con eso en la cabeza. Según Kakashi era eso, lo que había visto el otro día en ese mismo lugar fue una equivocación de su parte, seguro se estaban peleando pero como leía mucho, libros no apto para menores de edad su mente le hizo una mala jugada. Como si eso fuera suficiente para dejar de leer lo que para un cristiano sería la biblia, claro que no.

Miró el cielo. Era un buen día.

–Kakashi-san – le habló la dulce voz de la asistente de la capitana. – Ella le espera.

Y como había dicho, era un buen día.

**~N*S~**

Estaba molesto, no es como si le importara realmente, pero alguna punzada en su parte baja le decía que no era completamente cierto.

Lo odiaba, era cierto, le quería romper la nariz, eso también era cierto. Pero lo deseaba. No sabía por qué, era un hombre, y él también, pero aun así, verle tentarle con la lengua, era simplemente deseable. Y el muy maldito le dejaba con las ganas cada vez que podía.

Iban a la carga, se besaban, se rozaban y entonces Sasuke le paraba molesto. ¡¿Por qué se molestaba? ¡¿Acaso era virgen o qué? ¡¿Acaso no le gustaban los besos? ¡¿No sentía el mismo maldito deseo como él?

–Que se joda – bufó molesto mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño. Pensar en Sasuke le daba cierto problemitas.

Iba a tomar el tomo cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver al azabache de sus delirios y problemas plantado frente a él, cruzando miradas profundas. No era muy cómoda esa situación. Por inercia el pálido bajo sus obscuros ojos hacia la parte baja del rubio. Sonrió burlón mientras desviaba la mirada divertido.

–Al parecer tú sí que tienes problemas conmigo dobe – le miró a los ojos mientras ladeaba la cabeza un poco.

–Pero como vez, me gustan más lo que me dan mis compañeras de trabajo – lo jaló del brazo para sacarlo del baño dejando al azabache perplejo. – Maldito bastardo – se quejó, aquel movimiento de cabeza le había parecido de lo más sensual, como si le incitara, pero bien sabía que el chico no lo había hecho a propósito.

Nunca hizo nada a propósito.

**~N*S~**

Estaba más molesto de lo normal. Todo por culpa del rubio idiota. ¿No lo entendía? Se regañó mentalmente, ¿cómo alguien tan idiota podría comprender lo que sucedía?

Se recargó para ver el mar, y gruñó. Lo odiaba, claro que odiaba al rubio. Pero el deseo era deseo y en su vida lo había sentido, era la primera vez que lo sentía y ¿para qué negarlo? Le gustaba como se sentía. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que no quisiera avanzar más, no quitaba el hecho de que una vez llegando a Konoha le enterraría su espada o lo quemaría vivo. Sonrió divertido, definitivamente deseaba que llegara ese momento.

**~N*S~**

–Kakashi-san – habló la pelirroja de anteojos al hombre del parche que le miró curioso. En todo lo que llevaban en el mar, esa chica no le había dirigido la mirada, mucho menos la palabra. ¿Cómo sabía exactamente quién era él? – Una ola se acerca al barco, un minuto cuando mucho. Será mejor que dé aviso para que todos se protejan – y regresó por donde vino sin prisa y sin emoción alguna.

– ¿Una… ¡¿Una ola? – había tardado para captarlo, la actitud de aquella chica no ayudaba mucho a la situación. – ¡Todos al interior del barco! ¡Bajen velas!

**~N*S~**

Había escuchado unos gritos cuando terminó de hacer lo que tenía que hacer, se lavó las manos y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que no había nadie por ahí, todo estaba desierto, y la causante había sido vista, una enorme ola que se dirigía al barco. A punto estuvo de cerrar la puerta de nuevo cuando su mirada se topó con un cuerpo al otro lado. Lo reconoció al instante.

– ¡Teme! – gritó primero, pero al parecer el azabache se encontraba en estado de shock. Sin saber por qué, con la ola a punto de tocar el barco saltó hacia la cubierta. –Maldición – se quejó al sentir el dolor punzante en su tobillo. – Sasuke – lo tomó del brazo queriéndolo llevar a un maldito cuarto, pero el dolor en su tobillo y la ola a pocos metros de ellos le hiso hacer lo que le pareció mejor. Lo jaló hacia el asta de una vela, a un lado, cubriéndolo con el cuerpo.

**~N*S~**

Una sombra cubriéndole del sol le confundió. ¿Quién demonios se ponía entre él y…

Al dar media vuelta se encontró con alguien a quien por más que quisiera no podría sacar sangre. Por qué no la tenía. Y por esos momentos se paralizó. Sólo una vez había estado tan cerca de la muerte. Y eso de que pasaba toda tu vida frente a tus ojos era una mentira. Miró el azul cielo y pensó en el rubio. Ese mismo que le había hecho enojar esa misma tarde y ese mismo que en ese momento lo jalaba hacia él y lo apretaba contra el poste de la vela, ese mismo que lo protegía con su cuerpo, mientras le abrazaba, ese estúpido al que se negó a querer alejarlo.

Y la ola, finalmente los golpeó.

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Continuará.**


	8. Capitulo 8: De regreso

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 8**

**.**

_De regreso_

**.**

– Sai-san, ¡Sai-san!

Los gritillos a la distancia no los reconocía, no era ninguno de sus compañeros, tampoco el rubio idiota que…

Se reincorporó como si hubiera salido del agua después de intentar llegar a la superficie, mirando para todos lados, ignorando a la chica rubia que parecía preocupada por él. ¿Dónde estaba ese idiota?

– Sai…

– ¿Dónde está el limpia pisos? – le interrumpió ganándose la mirada sorprendida de la ojiazul, parecía no entender nada. Tenía horribles ganas de golpearla en la cabeza para que dejara de ser tan retrasada como parecía.

–Se lo llevó la ola… - dijo con voz triste agachando la cabeza con pesar.

–Regresen el barco ahora – se levantó con esfuerzo dándose cuenta que estaba mareado.

–Pero señor…

– ¡Ahora! – le amenazó con la mirada y un tono muy molesto, que dejo congelada a la rubia.

–No es necesario que hagas eso Sai – dijo la voz tras él -. Ya hemos dado media vuelta para ir en busca de los desafortunados.

–Tsunade…

– ¿Para qué quieres que regresemos por él? Pensé que se alegraría al escuchar la noticia de que tal vez no lo volvería a ver en el recorrido.

El peligris le miraba curioso. ¿Eso era parte de la pesadilla? Porque parecía tan real como patético.

–Me debe una limpia de botas – se limitó a responder girando sobre sus talones para ir a su cuarto, necesitaba un buen baño. No sólo con agua de mar.

**~N*S~**

Eso sólo estaba retrasando el viaje y lo sabía, pero era indispensable. ¿De qué servía ir hacia Konoha cuando la razón no estaba?

Lo que le preocupaba en esos momentos era su comandante, Kakashi parecía muy ido y demacrado, últimamente estaba nervioso, lo revisó y no parecía enfermo. Quizá algo le preocupaba. ¿Habrá descubierto algo del bastardo y lo ocultaba por miedo? Desecho la idea de inmediato, Kakashi no era de esos que temían ante un simple Raíz Anbu cuando él había dirigido un escuadrón de Anbus.

También estaba el espía dolor de trasero que Danzo había mandado con ella, era claro que la odiaba demasiado para tener que enviarle a un razón Anbu tan bastardo como aquel bastardo. Suspiró con desgano, había dejado de beber, necesitaba estar con los ojos bien abiertos por si se encontraba con un cuerpo moreno y rubio flotando en el mar. Se mordió el labio inferior de sólo pensarlo, aunque Naruto fuera terco y una molestia, realmente le quería, aunque no se lo haya demostrado lo suficiente. Tenía que encontrarlo vivo o terminaría consumiéndose en el infierno. Y si bien sabía que en aquel lugar había licor en grandes cantidades, también sabía que el peor castigo sería saberlo y no poder siquiera beberlo.

–Tsunade-sama – y también estaba esa chica navegadora, era muy seria y no hablaba ni siquiera con Sakura o Shizune para quejarse. Le agradaba hasta cierto punto. –Hay una isla cerca al noreste.

Extendió su mano hacia la pelirroja, que parecía no entender lo que decía.

– ¡Shizune! – la pelinegra llegó con un telescopio entre sus manos, dándoselo al instante.

–Disculpa – se acercó la asistente a la navegadora, que le miró seria, por unos momentos pensó la rubia que podía lograr un acercamiento. Pero se equivocó, la de lentes asintió y se marchó, adentrándose de nuevo a su pequeña "cueva".

–Muy bien, allá vamos – guardó el telescopio regresándoselo de nuevo a su asistente, que parecía no importarle que la chica de antes no le respondiera con una sonrisa. Ahora que lo pensaba no le había mirado sonreir ni una sola vez.

**~N*S~**

No tenía ganas de bajar a una isla a buscar a los "pobres" marineros que habían sido aventados por la borda. Pero la mirada molesta de Tsunade era amenazadora y aunque no le asustaba en lo más mínimo, no tenía las ganas tampoco de usar sus ojos para hacerle algo, tenía que guardarlo para lo mejor.

Con resignación bajo del barco siguiendo a la capitana, su asistente personal, la navegadora, que iba quien sabe por qué, y para su sorpresa no estaba entre ellos el comandante Kakashi. Sonrió con sorna antes de alejarse. El peliplateado le había casi rogado a la capitana ir con ellos, pero por alguna razón ella le había mencionado algo de un buen descanso.

–Si algo aparece por aquí, Sai-san podría ayudarnos – sonrió Shizune con un puerco entre sus manos.

–Ese crío apenas y puede soportar el golpe de una ola. ¿Cómo podría ayudarnos? – se quejó la rubia sin siquiera mirarlo. Era quien dirigía la búsqueda, iba hasta el frente y la navegadora hasta atrás.

–Entonces. ¿Por qué me trajo? – gruñó molesto, él quería estar en el barco para no mirar al rubio vivo o muerto como quiera que estuviera.

–No lo sé – se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, después de todo era la capitana y todo lo que quería se hacía, no importaba si el miembro de la raíz Anbu estaba en contra.

– ¿Y la navegadora?

Esta vez Tsunade lo volteó a ver soltando el palo que había adoptado como bastón guía. Como si fuera una ciega.

– ¿Podrías callarte mocoso? – se había molestado de tantas preguntas, por algo no había tenido hijos, además de que no había podido. – Yo soy la capitana y hago lo que me da la gana – volvió a dar media vuelta para caminar, pero el pico que había aparecido frente a ella amenazando su cuello y el de sus demás compañeros se lo impidió.

Estaban rodeados de un grupo de hombres negros, vestidos únicamente con taparrabos, marcas blancas en la cara, círculos y líneas, mirándolos amenazadores.

–Hola – sonrió la rubia queriendo parecer amable.

– ¿Y ahora qué hará capitana?

Tsunade tuvo tantas ganas de lanzarse encima de aquel maldito mocoso, pero un movimiento brusco y podría costarle la vida, ahora se arrepentía de llevar a la mascota de su asistente.

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Continuará.**

**Lamento la demora.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**


	9. Capitulo 9: ¿Y ahora qué? Parte I

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 9**

**.**

_¿Y ahora qué?_

_Parte I_

_._

Estaban en aprietos. ¿Cómo pudo zarpar cuando no tenía a un especialista en lenguas en su barco? ¡Ah, sí! No contaba con que cierto rubio fuera tan idiota y debilucho para dejarse llevar por una simple ola.

– ¿Sedetsu onc seneiuq? – no había entendido ni mierda de lo que había dicho aquel hombre frente a ella, pero sea lo que sea le estaba pidiendo hablar.

–Lo siento, no hablamos su lengua – y tal parecía que ellos tampoco comprendían que era lo que la mujer rubia y "culta" les decía. Comenzaban a enojarse.

–Neplucsid. Serodagevan somos. Ram la oyac soreñapmoc sortseun ed opurg nu y imanust nu obuh. Odnacsub somatse sol – habló la navegadora antes de que pudieran hacerle algo a la capitana y los otros dos. Tsunade estaba sorprendida, no sabía que hablara muchas otras lenguas, seguramente un ángel la cuidaba por tratar de volver a la pelirroja más sociable y tratar de emparejarla con el igual de serio espía.

Las armas se bajaron lentamente, ahora el que parecía ser el líder de aquellos cazadores se acercó a la pelirroja dejando a la capitana como segundo plato.

–Ram led alliro al ne serbmoh somartnocne.

–Soreñapmoc sortseun res nairdop.

No supo que dijeron, pero al final el hombre líder los estaba guiando hacia donde imagino sería su hogar, ya que había muchas cabañas ahí.

– ¿Qué dijeron? – preguntó Tsunade cuando tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse a la pelirroja.

–Encontraron hombres en la orilla del mar.

–Bien.

Y habían acertado, muchos se hayan apenas bien, pero la cara se les iluminó al verlos, casi corrieron a abrazar a su capitana, la asistente de su capitana, la que no sabían hasta ese momento era la navegadora y al azabache prefirieron ignorarlo. Preferían morir antes de abrazarlo.

–Pregúntale cuantos encontró.

Karin asintió a la orden de su capitana.

–Eplusid. ¿ram led alliro la a ortnocne serbmoh sotnauc?

–Sies

Karin volteó hacia todos lados, contándolos con la mirada, frunció en ceño. Sólo había cinco.

– ¿Otxes le y?

**~N*S~**

– ¡Naruto! – se sorprendió la mujer más grande al ver a su pequeño rubio inconsciente, acostado dentro de una tienda.

–Oviv atse. Odatrepsed ah on orep.

–Saicarg. Le es somagracne son sortoson.

–No podemos llevárnoslo. Si lo movemos se puede poner peor – habló la rubia después de revisar cuidadosamente al rubio. – Será mejor esperar a que se recupere – miró a su asistente y después a la navegadora que se dispuso a hablar con el que al parecer era el líder de aquella pequeña aldea.

**~N*S~**

–Escuchen todos. Tsunade-sama ha ordenado que vayan de vuelta al barco, está anclado a la orilla, no se pueden perder – hablaba Shizune con el puerco en manos.

–Ocir euq…

Se sorprendió de ver a una habitante del lugar mirar, al igual que muchos, ahora que lo notaba, a su preciado Tonton.

–Pero yo los guiaré – sonrió tratando de escapar de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Sasuke estaba a punto de irse junto con los demás, la mano sobre su hombro le detuvo, rodó los ojos antes de voltear a mirar a quien ya sabía debía ser la capitana.

–Tú te quedas – y en efecto lo era.

– ¿Por qué debería? – gruñó molesto. Ya se quería ir, comenzaban a ensuciarse sus botas.

–Por que yo lo digo. Y necesito a alguien que lo cuide mientras yo inspecciono el lugar – le sonrió guiñándole el ojo.

– ¿Y Karin? – Tsunade se sorprendió. ¿El miembro de la raíz Anbu sabía el nombre de la chica antisocial? Tal vez sea más fácil emparejarlos de lo que pensaba.

–Ella será mi traductora – se encogió de hombros yendo de nuevo hacia la tienda.

Sasuke estaba molesto. Quería irse de una buena vez.

– ¡Despertó! – escuchó gritar a lo lejos a Tsunade, para ser capitana era demasiado gritona para su gusto.

**~N*S~**

Habían pasado ya dos días que estaban ahí, todo por que la capitana no se quería ir por que había plantas que le podían servir en la medicina. Para la suerte de su higiene podía lavarse en una laguna cerca de ahí. Para su mala suerte él tenía prisa en irse y a menos que controlara a todos lo que estaban en el barco no podía hacerlo. Y de querer irse en otro… no existía esa opción, tenía que aguantar a la "vieja", como sólo se permitía decir en la mente, esa, que quería jugar.

–Sai, Sai – y ahí estaba de nuevo, no le dejaban tomar un baño lo más a gusto que se pudiera por qué aparecía la rubia interrumpiéndole. Por suerte ya le había escuchado acercarse, por suerte el agua estaba lo suficientemente onda para sumergirse hasta la quijada, no quería que viera algo que no debía ser visto.

Cuando se giró para encararla se sorprendió, la había escuchado a ella nada más, no a los otros tres hombres que la acompañaban. Frunció el ceño, eso podía traerle problemas.

– ¿Qué quiere?

–Karin está haciendo una comida para todos en la tribu, cuando esté dale a Naruto.

– ¿Por qué yo tengo que servirle a ese limpia pisos? – no quería ni verlo y recordar que era por su culpa que estaba en esa situación, aún no se recuperaba de todo el delicadito.

–Para algo te has quedado mocoso.

La miró marcharse y aprovechó, como vil cobarde a aventarle agua desde atrás, no esperaba que tal acción hiciera que la rubia golpeara el suelo y abriera una grieta hasta su persona, el agua había desaparecido. Y por suerte él había ladeado su cabeza a tiempo para que la mujer no viera la marca de su cuello.

–Se acabó el baño. Mocoso.

Frunció el ceño de nuevo. Tal vez esa vieja sí fuera peligrosa.

**~N*S~**

Una vez terminado su baño. Regresó a la aldea, y como le había dicho la "bestia", Karin se encontraba cocinando mientras las mujeres le observaban curiosas. Los niños en cambio estaban en la cabaña del rubio por razones que todo el mundo sabía. ¿Qué niño no ama un payaso en su infancia? Él.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, la pelirroja se sentó con un libro para descansar y distraerse un rato. Estuvo enormemente tentado a ir con ella un rato, pero tan parecía que el odio que sentía la capitana hacia él era completamente verdadero.

–Karin – apareció la rubia llamando la atención de ambos. – Lamento interrumpir – tosió haciendo que los dos se miraran de reojo, el azabache indiferente y la pelirroja confundida. – Te necesito, estos hombres no quieren entender nada de lo que digo – la jaló con ella antes de volver a ver al azabache. – Si no lo alimentas nos quedaremos un poco más aquí.

Era el colmo, que le amenazara de esa forma. Tomó un poco de lo que sea que Karin haya hecho, y lo sirvió en una especie de plato, para llevárselo al enfermo. Al entrar a la cabaña se dio cuenta que los niños ya no estaban y que el rubio le miraba sorprendido a los ojos.

–No sabía que estabas aquí Teme – habló el rubio tratándose de levantar, lo logró con mucho esfuerzo.

–Si fuera por mi yo seguiría directo a la capital – dejo el plato con "cuidado" junto al rubio, que apenas lo vio se lo acabó en un instante.

–Quiero más.

–Sírvete tú. A mi me dijeron que sólo te sirviera una vez – se encogió de hombros recargándose en una de las "paredes".

– ¿Y si digo que no me has dado nada?

Muy bien, él podía ser muy paciente con la vieja por que sabía que pronto iba a morir, pero el rubio era otra cosa, el rubio se había salvado de la muerte y ahí seguía, dispuesto a vivir mucho más. No iba a ser paciente con él.

Tomó el plato y se lo llevó hacia la caldera, sirvió un poco más de aquella cosa y se metió a la cabaña, donde el rubio parecía sonreír superior. Y después dejó de hacerlo para pasar a una mueca de sorpresa y dolor.

– ¿¡Estás loco Teme! – se levantó de su lugar por inercia, pero el dolor le recordó que aún no se recuperaba cuando sintió que se caía de nuevo.

–Así no dudarán en que te alimente – sonrió arrogante sin sentirse culpable por aventarle el plato con comida encima.

Naruto sólo sonrió.

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Continuará.**


	10. Capitulo 10: ¿Y ahora qué? Parte II

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 10**

**.**

_¿Y ahora qué? _

_Parte 2_

_._

Lo llevaba el diablo, de forma figurada, de forma literal hasta rezaría por que así fuera, pero no, ahora le dejaban en su propio infierno. Uno no muy grato que digamos.

El limpia pisos, como todo chiquillo se había quejado con Tsunade diciendo que sólo le aventó la comida y no le dio de comer. Claro, algo malo debía pasar con el plan que ahora Tsunade había alargado la estancia dos días más. Y lo seguiría haciendo si no le daba de comer correctamente. Vana excusa para seguir de aquí para allá en busca de nuevas plantitas con la pelirroja, que parecía no importarle lo que sucedía.

**~N*S~**

Miró al rubio con rencor, definitivamente lo mataría una vez llegaran a la capital, sería el primero en caer, después la capitana y al final el "sargento" Kakashi.

Le dejo su plato a un lado y vio que desviaba la mirada hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

– ¿No piensas comer o qué? – gruñó, a él no le importaba, pero si no comía tendrían que quedarse ahí mucho tiempo más.

El rubio sólo contestó negando con la cabeza. Que dios le perdonara si lo mataba antes de tiempo. Aunque lo más seguro era que ni siquiera tuviera intenciones de hacerlo en esos momentos con todo lo que ya había hecho. Uno más no hacia la diferencia.

–Dobe, abre.

Naruto se sorprendió, no se esperaba que el azabache le quiera dar de comer en la boca. Con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora abrió lentamente la boca para que le metiera la comida.

– ¡EHE! – se había dejado hipnotizar por la boca levemente abierta del pálido cuando éste, bruscamente, le había vaciado el contenido de toda la comida en su boca sin compasión alguna.

Había escupido todo y para ponerse en peores manos, sobre el Uchiha, que había alcanzado a cerrar los ojos, lo suficientemente paciente para no abrirlos y acabar de una vez con el ojiazul. En realidad le había tomado por sorpresa que el moreno se atreviera a besarlo después de lo que había hecho.

–Sabes bien, Teme – le lamió la mejilla como si de un animalito se tratase. Un animalito muy juguetón para el gusto del azabache.

–No es algo que puedas disfrutar dobe – lo empujo para levantarse, pero el rubio no se lo dejo tan fácil, volvió a lanzarse sobre él tirándolo al suelo. Sasuke por unos momentos llegó a pensar que lo intentaría violar.

**~N*S~**

Los habitantes del lugar miraban hacia la cabaña con curiosidad, había mucho ruido después de todo. ¿Y si se había metido un animal y aquellos hombres de sangre azul, lo decían por el azabache, no sabían que hacer?

**~N*S~**

–Mmmm… – ¿para qué mentir? Se sentía bien que el Uzumaki le besara el cuello con tanta hambre, llegó a pensar que tal vez y esa era la razón por la cual se había negado a comer. Tal vez y el muy maldito había planeado todo eso y él como un tonto había caído. Pero tampoco estaba tan mal.

Lo sintió bajar los besos lentamente por su cuerpo. No sabía cuando, pero el rubio se había desecho de la camisa del azabache y sus botas. Mientras que el rubio lo único que no tenía eran sus zapatos y la camisa estaba abierta.

Le tembló el cuerpo al sentir la lengua del rubio sobre su abdomen, y como seguía bajando, para su desgracia o salvación, le había bajado el pantalón con todo y ropa interior. Estaba demasiado excitado como para evitarlo. Y demasiado excitado como para no correrse cuando le había lamido su miembro.

Naruto se limpió el rostro, le encantaba pensar que era demasiado bueno en lo que hacía para que el Uchiha se corriera por una simple lamida. Aunque en realidad se debía a la sensibilidad que tenía el azabache.

Para ser honestos, Sasuke en vida se había enterado de lo que era el sexo oral, ni cuando adolescente las hormonas le habían hecho hacer tal cosa, nunca imagino que llegaría el momento en el que alguien le tocara de tal forma y le hiciera sentir tanto placer. Mucho menos un limpia pisos.

Cuando el rubio intentó besarlo después de que se volviera a correr en su boca, lo apartó asqueado, no podía hacer algo como eso.

–No te irás de aquí – lo había jalado de nuevo contra el piso. Ambos se miraron con fijeza, el primero que desviara la mirada perdía y por nada del mundo querían perder. Pero Naruto podía jugar sucio.

Sin quitar la mirada de la del Uchiha, se bajo hasta los tobillos la ropa inferior, llamando la atención del azabache, pero antes que eso estaba el reto de la mirada, por mucho que quisiera voltear no lo haría.

Pero lo hizo, no para abajo, lo hizo hacia arriba arqueando su espalda, ahogando un gemido cuando el rubio, sin pena alguna había restregado ambos miembros. Había perdido. Recordó el sexo oral, había sido bueno, pero lo que en ese momento estaba haciendo el rubio era demasiado intenso. Se mordió los labios mientras enterraba sus manos en el piso del lugar, ensuciando y haciendo sangrar sus blancas y limpias uñas. Eso antes de que el pervertido sobre él le escuchara gemir.

Naruto volvió a besar su blanco cuello, dándole mordidas ocasionales. Sasuke olvidó su asco cuando lo beso salvajemente metiendo su lengua en su cavidad bocal. No pudo resistirse a responder el beso que ahogaba mejor los gemidos a causa de la fricción. No se quería separar, quería adentrarse aún más profundo en su garganta, encontrar la voz del deseo en su interior. Pero el idiota del rubio tenía que echarlo todo a perder cuando se lamió los dedos frente a un confundido azabache para después acercarlos a la entrada anal de éste. Lo siguiente que sintió fue una patada bien dada, según el azabache, en su pecho.

– ¿Qué? – miró sorprendido a su compañero, que parecía estar sonrojado.

–Idiota, ¿quién te dijo que serías tú el que penetre?

– ¿He? – Le miró confundido – Sergio… ¡Yo te cogeré! – casi se lanza sobre él, pero el puñetazo en su rostro le hizo regresarse a donde estaba.

–Nos escucharán. Usurantokachi – al parecer ya estaba muy avergonzado y Naruto no pudo evitar enternecerse y aprovecharse de ello.

–Yo te penetrare Sasuke. ¿O quieres que sepan lo nuestro?

A diferencia de lo que el rubio esperaba, Sasuke sonrió altivo ante lo dicho.

–Eso sucederá sólo si vives para contarlo.

Naruto se dio por vencido, aún sentía el miembro del azabache duro bajo él. Se le ocurrió una idea.

–Bien, como quieras – le comenzó a besar, extrañamente en la frente, bajando lentamente. No era que le fuera a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad, pero la extraña actitud le hacía mantener la guardia en alto. Y una mierda cuando le lamió su miembro, se dejo caer al igual que su guardia, lo siguiente que sintió no se lo esperaba, era la lengua del rubio en su entrada, haciendo pequeñas penetraciones.

–Usuran… tokachi – gruñó tanto molesto como lleno de placer. Eso era jugar sucio. Estaba dispuesto a matarlo de una buena vez, pero la masturbación que había comenzado el moreno le detuvo, tuvo que aferrarse el suelo para no gritar mil y unas cosas que sabía hasta Tsunade en donde se encontrara escucharía, incluso Kakashi en el barco lo haría.

Tenía que aprovechar que el ojinoche estaba sumiso en ese momento, se relamió los labios cuando dejo la entrada del azabache. Se posicionó sobre él. Sasuke había sido sorprendentemente lento al darse cuenta de lo que haría. Sólo había sido un segundo que observo su rostro sorprendido antes de pasar a uno lleno de dolor y placer. Se había vuelto a correr

– ¡Maldito imbécil! – lo golpeó el azabache en la cara olvidándose de guardar silencio como había dicho antes.

–Tranquilo teme, ya pasará – se acercó a besarle el cuello – No te hare daño.

Sasuke tuvo enormes ganas de mandarlo a volar, el muy idiota ya le estaba haciendo daño y como él no estaba en su situación, claro que pensaría que pasaría ese dolor que sentía en su antes virgen cavidad.

–Dobe… - susurró antes de comenzar, por instinto, a mover las caderas. Nunca imagino que fuera algo tan excitante de hacer.

–¿Estás seguro? – gimió Naruto quedito – Después yo no… podre… controlar… me…

–Muévete de una vez… Usurantokachi – frunció el ceño y después sonrió travieso. – ¿O acaso no es lo tuyo?

Naruto sonrió divertido ante la provocación del azabache, ya le enseñaría.

Las embestidas comenzaron a volverse más rápidas, más salvajes y duras, llenando el lugar con gemidos de ambos, al fina el rubio había podido lograr escuchar al azabache decirle de una forma excitante que le causaba tanto placer como a él.

Le olisqueó el cabello y beso el cuello, le acarició la cabeza con suavidad, sin duda alguna, bajo sus ojos, le parecía que Sasuke, era lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida. No podía creer que estuviera follando con él. Realmente no lo podía creer.

Sasuke gruñó cuando lo sintió detenerse y salir de su interior, lo miró buscando una explicación ante tal descaro.

–Sasuke… - logró decir con respiración agitada antes de volver a entrar en él corriéndose en su interior, causando el grito más fuerte hasta el momento de Sasuke y que se corriera… por tercera vez. – No te calles por favor – escuchó decir al rubio después de pegar su frente con la de él. Estaba ya demasiado cansado como para seguir –Tu voz… es… es hermosa…

–No soy una chica usurantokachi – respondió apenas, ofendido.

–Lo sé pero…

–Serbmoh…

Ambos voltearon hacia la puerta, habían olvidado que se encontraban en un lugar desconocido y que todas esas personas que les miraban eran dueñas del lugar.

¿Y ahora?

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Continuará.**


	11. Capitulo 11: A seguir de nuevo

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 11**

.

_A seguir de nuevo_

.

Naruto sintió su cara enrojecerse hasta tal punto que creería que terminaría quemándose. Pero no fue así, lo inundó una sorpresa curiosa al escuchar al azabache hablar el extraño idioma de aquellas personas.

–Sosopse somos. Eidan a nagid el on. Rovaf rop. Aserpros se.

El líder asintió y junto a él se salieron los demás, dejándoles solos. Después de un largo tiempo observando hacia la entrada, volvió su vista de nuevo hacia el azabache que se había cubierto el rostro con su antebrazo, como si estuviera avergonzado o una fuerte luz le calara, por la forma en que sus labios se movían tan inadvertidamente que casi no lo notaba, quizá estaba pensando en algo importante… como planeando como matarlo.

Se acomodó en el lugar haciendo que el pálido cerrara los labios, haciéndole recordar que no estaba solo y que él seguía ahí, como si no fuera suficiente con tener medio cuerpo del rubio sobre él. ¿Por qué no hacía nada para quitárselo de encima? No lo sabía, pero él se encontraba demasiado cómodo como para darle razones… aunque también estaba lo suficientemente curioso como para evitar hablar.

–Hey Teme… – no recibió respuesta, así que creyó conveniente el seguir hablando – ¿Sabes hablar su idioma? ¿Por qué entonces no decías nada?

–Con Karin es suficiente – respondió decidiéndose a quitarse al ojiazul de encima para comenzar a vestirse, aún si el dolor que sentía en la parte baja de la espalda le hacía querer volver a costarse y esperar a que no le doliera tanto, sabía que había un orgullo en juego y era el suyo.

– ¿La navegadora está aquí?

Sasuke lo miró curioso por unos momentos. Ahora que lo pensaba, la pelirroja solamente se la pasaba fuera de la cabaña leyendo y siguiendo las órdenes de Tsunade. No salía mucho de su pequeña cueva en el barco y si lo hacía era o para ir al baño o para comer, aunque realmente la mayoría de las veces le llevaban la comida a la habitación del timón. ¿Cómo podía él saber que existía? Tomando en cuenta que sólo se la pasaba con él en un lugar separado para comerse a besos.

–Será mejor que le digas a Tsunade que ya te sientes bien. Si no nos damos prisa en irnos estas personas podrían decirlo todo.

Después de haberse puesto sus ropas de nuevo salió con su inexpresivo rostro. La loca y la de lentes aún no llegaban. Tenía que hablar con esas personas antes de que llegaran, después volvería al lago a darse un…

–Tsk… – ese lugar ya no existía ahora que lo recordaba.

**~N*S~**

–Sai-san – esuchó a la pelirroja detrás de él, no la había escuchado, ni sentido su presencia cuando se acercó. Le restó importancia y salió del lago que había encontrado, había sentido la necesidad de relajar un poco la parte adolorida de su cuerpo. Sonrió de lado al recordar lo sucedido. Definitivamente había sido una de las mejores sensaciones que había sentido, y aún si le dolía no le molestaría tanto repetir hasta llegar a la capital del país de fuego.

**~N*S~**

Ya habían pasado unos días, días claves para llegar a Konoha con todo el alimento que tenían, según sus cuentas tendrían que detenerse en algún lugar para volverse a abastecer y si no se daban prisa sería más rápido de lo que pensaba. Claro, conociendo a su capitana, y por lo que le había dicho Shizune cuando la vio llegar con la alegre noticia de que Naruto había sido encontrado y se encontraba bien, supo en ese momento que Tsunade querría quedarse en aquel lugar para investigar plantas. Él también quería ir a conocer el lugar, pero no, todo por culpa de esos dos idiotas que se acercaban al barco…

– ¡Kakashi!

No se había dado cuenta cuando se habían acercado, pero la rubia ya estaba molesta de tanto esperar que bajara las escaleras. Tuvo que darse prisa si quería seguir teniendo privilegios a bordo.

–Lo siento, capitana.

Tsunade rodó los ojos subiéndose, siendo seguida por la otra mujer. Los dos únicos hombres que venían con ellas, iban atrás, uno con cara de querer asesinar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, y el otro como si todo fuera un mundo rosa. Suspiró resignado. Aún si fuera malvado lo que sucedía, Naruto nunca sabría como esconder sus emociones. Aún si sólo era el polizonte tomándolo de la cintura y apoyando su brazo sobre su espalda para ayudarlo a caminar.

–Sube tu primero – lo soltó de repente el Uchiha dejándolo caer sin compasión al suelo delante del barco. – Si no quieres, lo hare yo – comenzó a ascender restándole importancia al hecho de que Naruto estuviera retorciéndose del poco dolor que en realidad sentía.

**~N*S~**

Lo había olvidado por completo, había olvidado la posibilidad de que Danzo haya enviado más aves… pero en caso de que los haya enviado lo más seguro es que lo descubrirían y tendría que hacerse caso del barco. Después de pasar su día en su habitación y después de observar que todo iba normal, decidió que seguramente, para su maldita suerte ya se habría rendido y que tenía dos probabilidades.

La primera era que enviara los avisos directamente a Konoha.

La segunda que enviara a algunos de sus miembros a por el barco.

Tendría que actuar con cautela y tener la guardia en alto, miró a todas las personas que había en el barco, eran alrededor de 32, y se había grabado sus rostros. Si no reconocía a uno al cabo de unos días lo destrozaría en silencio.

**~N*S~**

Miraba a la pelirrosa hablarle de todas las cosas que habían pasado mientras él se estaba muriendo en un lugar desconocido con tanta emoción que era imposible seguirla.

–Pero dejando los chistes de Choji de lado – y entonces lo comprendió, lo que Sakura le había estado contando eran chistes que había aprendido en su ausencia, tuvo deseos de pedirle que los repitiera para así poder reírse de los buenos que seguramente estaban, pero entonces ella sabría que no le escuchaba y estaría en problemas. – Tengo que darme prisa e ir con Ino – se despidió dejándole con enormes ganas de saber cuales eran esos chistes.

Terminó por acomodarse mejor en el suelo, donde se recargaba con la pared que daba a la parte superior de la zona de carga, soltó un suspiro mientras veía el dulce atardecer, el cielo naranja se le antojaba romántico, algo que él normalmente no era, pero en esos momentos de soledad le parecía melancólico.

Giró su rostro hasta el otro lado barco, donde se encontraba el azabache recostado, de brazos cruzados, con su sombrero sobre su rostro, seguramente seguía dormido.

Entrecerró los ojos en su dirección, hacia dos días que ni siquiera cruzaban palabra y tal parecía que el único que quería acercamiento era él, por que el azabache se miraba tan indiferente como siempre. Estaba completamente tentado a ir hasta donde se encontraba, pero… había tantas personas de aquí para allá, sin contar a Kakashi que parecía encantarle estar cerca del…

Sintió su interior arder con algo de furia. ¿Acaso el peliplateado era gay o qué? ¿Por qué se la pasaba cerca de Sasuke la mayoría del tiempo? Sí, era hermoso, pero era completamente de él.

Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que… Juraba que si no fuera por que Sakura le había llamado para cenar hubiera ido hasta él y lo hubiera lanzado al mar en cualquier momento.

–Naruto, ya es hora de cenar – le sonrió la pelirrosa acercándose a él después de que el mayor fuera corriendo al comedor, hambriento, el perfecto castigo de Tsunade por haberse tardado en bajar las escaleras. – Ahora sólo… - la miró querer dirigirse hacia el azabache, pero al instante se detuvo, a pesar de que él se estuviera quemando el cerebro con alguna excusa para que no le despertara - … Tal parece que está dormido… Mejor le digo a Choji que le guarde algo.

–No tengo hambre – eso había tomado por sorpresa a la pelirrosa, que se acercó a él preocupada.

– ¿Estas bien?

–Sí – le miró confundido, luego le sonrió alegre – Lo siento, Sakura-chan, pero es que… - le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara a él, lo que ella hizo caso sin darse cuenta realmente -. Me he robado algo de comida antes de… – no terminó de decir la mentira cuando había recibido un doloroso golpe en la cabeza.

– ¡No me preocupes así! ¡Idiota! – se alejó de él más aliviada de saber que su mejor amigo no se estaba poniendo melancólico por haber dejado su lugar natal.

Naruto la miró alejarse hacia el comedor, justo cuando la perdió de vista y sabía que ella ya no le vería, gateó rápidamente hacia el azabache. Quería besarlo, quería olerlo e incluso quería cogerlo todo lo que pudiera y…

Un puño le hizo regresar centímetros de su recorrido hacia el Uchiha, que se había quitado el sombrero de encima para mirarlo molesto.

– ¿Qué demonios crees que haces idiota? – no hizo ningún amago de culpa cuando el rubio se retorcía de dolor, mientras su nariz dejaba poco a poco de sangrar.

–Teme – le miró con puchero siendo inmediatamente ignorado por el otro. Dejo sus infantiles juegos a un lado para mirarlo con atención. Aún con los ojos cerrados se veía muy bien. Se preguntó por qué lo había odiado al comienzo… Ah, sí, por ser un... – Maldito bastardo – gruñó haciendo que las perlas obscuras del otro le miraran sin expresión alguna cuando le besó con necesidad.

–Dobe – lo alejó lo suficiente para ver que no hubiera nadie presente.

–Están en el comedor, sabes como se ponen cuando hay comida, son como…

No terminó de decirlo y el azabache ya estaba aferrado a sus labios nuevamente devorándolos con pasión.

No puso resistencia y lo apretó contra su cuerpo tratando de sentirlo lo más cerca posible. Apenas habían comenzado a besarse y ya se estaba poniendo duro y al parecer el bastardo también. Podía sentir sus miembros rozándose lento, pero aun así se sentían tan bien… ¿se sentiría mejor si…?

Sin pensarlo dos veces acomodó al Uchiha mejor sobre él, sin despegar sus lenguas y comenzó a hacer fricción entre sus miembros lo más rápido que ambos cuerpos podían. Definitivamente estaban locos…

Sasuke no titubeó ni un segundo cuando tomó la mano del moreno y la metió en su boca para lamer sus dedos, tan sensualmente que el rubio no pudo dejar de despegar su vista de aquella hermosa y seductiva acción. Sin darse cuenta, se corrió, aguantando un gemido lo mejor que pudo, sorprendiendo al Uchiha. ¿Eso había sido todo?

El ceño frunciéndose del pelinegro le puso en alerta tenía que hacer algo… Alejó sus manos de la boca del azabache y le bajo los pantalones juntos con los suyos, metiendo dos de sus dedos de un solo movimiento.

Juraba por dios que era una sensación hermosa sentir las uñas del azabache en sus hombros mientras se mordía el labio era mágico incluso. No aguantó más y lo penetró de una sola estocada. Sentir las carnes del otro apretar su miembro, sentir como se aferraba más a él cuando su semilla se regado de tan solo penetrarlo, sentirlo morderle de la oreja para acallar los gemidos, sentir su corazón agitarse tanto como el de él. Se sentía en el mismo cielo cuando comenzó a cabalgar sobre él, se sentía en el paraíso cuando sin querer, sin resistirlo le gimió al oído, causando un nuevo orgasmo por parte de ambos. Definitivamente ese maldito bastardo se estaba volviendo en una horrible necesidad.

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Continuará.**


	12. Capitulo 12: Necesidad

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 12.**

**.**

_Necesidad._

_._

Lo había descubierto una tarde cualquiera, cuando limpiando el lugar de carga, alguien le había dejado encerrado, había estado gritando como loco durante más de tres horas y sólo cuando Sakura le buscaba para comer y temiendo que "Sai" le haya tirado por la borda lo encontró ahí, excusando a todos diciendo que nadie pasaba por ahí a menudo y que casi no se escuchaba nada con las puertas cerradas. ¿Sería el destino que supiera tal revelación? No sabía, pero el chiste es que ya estaba ahí, con las puertas cerradas, escondidos en la parte más oculta del lugar, detrás de unas cajas mientras embestía al Uchiha bajo él.

En todo este tiempo Naruto había esperado el momento de poder escuchar, claramente, los gemidos del azabache, lamentablemente el lugar donde se encontraban era muy peligroso hacerlo, se había planteado la meta de en algún momento hacerlo gritar de placer tanto, que todos escucharan, claro… cuando se encontraran todos y nadie les pudiera escuchar.

A veces creía que Sasuke era un sádico de lo peor. No desaprovechaba cada vez que estaban juntos para enterrarle las uñas en la espalda, le ardía, mucho, pero le gustaba tanto que cada vez que lo soltaba y se sujetaba de otra cosa se acercaba más a él para que lo arañará a él y nada más a él.

No se equivocaba, a Sasuke le encantaba enterrarle las uñas por una simple razón, con algo tenía que descargar toda la pasión que no podía gritar por más que quisiera.

Era más como un ritual. Verse ahí los dos, medio desnudarse y comenzar a entregarse al placer. Embriagarse del olor del pálido, besar su cabello, lamer su cuello, penetrarlo, acariciarlo y verlo a los ojos negros. Simplemente le parecía lo más hermoso y no creía que estuviera con él, en esas condiciones, entregándose a tanto.

Y para Sasuke era lo mismo… de forma diferente.

Sasuke había intentado sacarse al rubio de encima, literalmente. Había usado el poder de sus ojos para que uno de los marineros se acostara con él… no funcionó, apenas lo miró desvestirse y se lo dio de almuerzo para los tiburones. Pensó en que tal vez alguien que le diera besos mejor que Naruto debía haber, escogió entre los más… agraciados y… de tan sólo pensarlo el estómago se le volcó. Razón por la que ahora hubiera 29 marineros, no quería hablar del tercero.

Sasuke colocó una mano sobre el rostro de Naruto, una señal que le pedía que se detuviera, y el rubio así lo hizo, ya que eso significaba que alguien se dirigía hacia allá. No tardó la puerta en abrirse y dejarse ver un castaño, tuvo que salirse del interior del azabache para que éste se levantara y mirara al hombre a los ojos.

– ¡Un gato! ¡Ven aquí! ¿Dónde se metió? – la voz se hacia lejana cada vez más, sabía muy bien lo que había sucedido. Y al mirar los ojos rojos que tenía el Uchiha al mirarlo se confirmaron sus sospechas, había usado su chakra.

En ese mundo todas las personas existentes tenían un aura, un aura del color acorde a sus emociones y sentimientos, pero sólo la mitad de esas personas tenían un aura tan fuerte que se llamaba "chakra", el cual les daba poderes o también comúnmente llamados "habilidades". Él, Uzumaki Naruto no tenía eso, aunque sabía que Tsunade, Kakashi, hasta Sakura tenía y sospechaba fuertemente que Ino también, pero él no, pero según Kakashi era lo suficientemente bueno en la espada como para llegar algún día igualar a una persona con chakra. Aseguraba que sólo se lo había dicho como consuelo.

Le miró acomodarse el cabello soltando un suspiro cansado y se volvió a abrir de piernas, a veces no creía lo desvergonzado que podía llegar a ser ese maldito bastardo. Se saltó encima de él para volver a lo que estaban, los humos no se habían calmado.

Le sonrió con arrogancia cuando le volvía a besar, definitivamente Naruto se sentía afortunado. Sasuke siempre, siempre tenía frente a todos una mascara de neutralidad, pero con él era diferente, con él dejaba ver todas sus emociones, desde la cara más clara de arrogancia y picardía a un sonroso en su rostro al terminar el acto, aunque se lo tratara de cubrir con el antebrazo mientras recuperaban el aliento.

Sabía lo que venía a continuación, Sasuke lo miraría unos segundos antes de levantarse e irse en silencio, tal y como había llegado. Pero esta vez sería diferente, no quería separarse de él tan pronto esa vez. Y ahí estaba, su mirada sobre él, sus piernas levantándose, su trasero frente a él mientras el Uchiha tomaba sus cosas para cambiarse. Y lo hizo. Lo tomó por sorpresa, creyó que lo golpearía e incluso asesinaría después de que lo penetrara de una forma tan brusca como esa. Pero no, el azabache se quedó quieto, soltando sus cosas para sostenerse mejor en el suelo, tratando de no tambalear y caerse. Lo comenzó a embestir, sintiendo como aguantaba los gemidos. ¿Por qué no podía ser como él y acallarlos? Miró sus manos, aferradas al suelo de madera. Estiró sus dedos para entrelazarlos con las blancas de su amante. Sí… amante. Últimamente le gustaba mucho esa palabra, y más si la utilizaba con él. Cuando se corrió fue que el azabache entrelazó los dedos mientras gemía quedito, realmente quería escucharlo gritar de placer al menos una vez, eso le estaba lastimando el orgullo cruelmente.

**~N*S~**

No era tonto. Él no creía que hubiera un gato ahí, pero el marinero se veía tan seguro de que lo había visto correr que lo siguió. Para él no era secreto que su querido sol y el maldito polizonte tuvieran ahí sus encuentros nocturnos, sí, él sabía que cada noche ambos iban allá a calmar lo que él llamaría, un capricho de hormonas.

También sabía que todos, absolutamente todos tenían en la raíz anbu chakra, pero nunca imaginó que el polizonte tuviera una técnica ilusoria, al menos le era útil. Y entonces la probabilidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría. ¿Y si tenía bajo una ilusión al rubio?

**~N*S~**

–Teme…

Había ganado, había logrado quedar con medio cuerpo sobre el Uchiha para evitar que se marchara tan rápidamente y él ahí seguía, sin quejarse tanto como en un comienzo con eso de que "aléjate de mí" y no hacer nada para quitárselo de encima.

– ¿Has usado tu habilidad en mí para sentirme llenos de deseo por tu maldito y placentero cuerpo?

Lo había llegado a pensar después de descubrir el poder de sus ojos, y después de que amenazara a sus hermosas bolas con no decirlo. La breve carcajada que soltó el Uchiha le decía que lo más probable es que él estuviera alucinando solo. Pero tampoco le respondía y había cerrado los ojos, ¿acaso planeaba dormir ahí? Por él no había problema, era más cómodo que su hamaca.

– ¿Qué pasa? – lo miró con algo de temor al notar que se quitaba de abajo y se medio levantaba.

No respondió, simplemente se dejo caer sobre él y Naruto se abofeteó mentalmente al dejar al descubierto que no se quería separar de él.

– ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? – El silencio era obviamente sí - ¿Qué hacen ustedes en la raíz anbu? Tsunde me dijo que ni siquiera el tercer rey lo sabe.

–No te contestare esas preguntas.

Ni siquiera lo volteó a mirar cuando lo dijo, se quedó sobre él, tratando aparentemente de conciliar el sueño. No tenían frío, pero Naruto sabía que pronto haría mucho frío, cuando ya no estuvieran tan calientes como en ese momento.

–Entonces… ¿Cómo es tu familia?

Bien, la había regado y gacho, Sasuke se estaba levantando en ese momento mientras le miraba con esa mascara que se suponía, nunca utilizaba con él. Sin decir nada se cambió y se marchó. Ahora sabía que nunca, nunca debía volver a preguntar sobre su familia.

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Continuará.**


	13. Capitulo 13: Familia

**.**

**.**

**C****apitulo 13**

**.**

_Familia_

_._

Sabía que nunca, nunca debía volver a preguntar por la familia del Uchiha, pero por la forma en la que reaccionó y por qué ya no había ido a sus encuentros nocturnos le hizo incrementar su curiosidad. ¿Tan malo era preguntar por su familia?

**~N*S~**

–He tratado de comenzar a hablarme con Karin – le escuchó decir a la pelirrosa, últimamente la pelirrosa se acercaba mucho con él para contarle cosas que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo pero si se iba sabía que el rubio se acercaría a él por explicaciones, no quería hablar con él.

¿Hacia cuanto que no pensaba en su familia? Desde que había comenzado con los besos y actos sexuales con el rubio. Y ahora que él mismo se lo recordaba, eso no estaba bien, en absoluto.

–Sai-kun – le miró, al menos quería que siguiera pensando que la estaba escuchando y que se llamaba Sai. - ¿Qué harás cuando lleguemos a Konoha?

–No te importa.

Suspiró. Ya se había acostumbrado al humor de mierda que tenía, pero aun así quería intentar hablarle, después de todo, no siempre tienes la oportunidad de conocer a alguien tan apuesto, de alto rango y que sea inteligente.

–Todos planeamos ir a un bar. ¿Quieres venir?

Todavía no llegaban a la mitad del viaje y ya estaban poniéndose de acuerdo para salir juntos. Él debería hacer lo mismo. Debería ponerse de acuerdo para saber en que momento desaparecer sin que nadie lo notara, tenía que hacer algo para que Naruto lo olvidara tan rápidamente como fuera posible.

–No.

–Igual, es hora de la comida – le palmeó la espalda sorprendiendo al Uchiha, nunca se había tomado la libertad esa chica de tocarlo si quiera. ¿Por qué ahora? La siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió en el comedor.

– ¿Por qué la miras tanto teme? – lo había tomado por sorpresa también, pero no lo demostró, sólo lo miró con gran indiferencia mientras se levantaba para ir por un poco de licor, tres botellas, e irse hasta uno de los extremos del barco, para no ser molestado. Como pensaba, el rubio le había seguido, y sin permiso se sentó a su lado y abrió una botella para tomársela.

Era molesta la constante mirada que de reojo le lanzaba el ojiazul como si esperara algo, pero él no le diría nada, no mientras estuviera sobrio.

–Sabes teme. Mi madre murió al darme a luz, y mi padre murió asesinado ese mismo día a causa de un asalto. En mis primeros años de vida, me cuido Iruka, un profesor que era muy amable. Pero después de que cumplí doce años mandaron a llamar a Iruka a Konoha, quede a los cuidados de Tsunade, que era amiga íntima de mis padres. Fue cuando conocí a Kakashi y Sakura. Nos convertimos en amigos enseguida y Kakashi me enseñó a usar la espada, ya que yo soy un usuario de chakra como ustedes, incluso me ha dicho que soy lo suficientemente bueno para enfrentarme a alguien con habilidades. ¿Sabes? Desde que conocí a Sakura-chan caí rendido a sus pies – no era su intención, pero eso llamó fuertemente la atención del azabache, ya lo sabía… pero se le había olvidado, después de todo se acostaba con él. – Una vez le confesé mi amor cuando teníamos trece, fue en su fiesta y ella me rechazó. Fue muy triste, pero después nos volvimos más apegados, mejores amigos. Siempre pensé que debería volver a decirle lo que sentía, pero casi no la veía, siempre anda de un pueblo a otro ayudando a las personas, ya que es aprendiz de Tsunade como Shizune, así que salva vidas. Yo nunca en mi vida había salido de ese pueblo, por alguna razón el rey nunca ha permitido que me dejen salir – eso también llamó la atención del Uchiha. Pero tal vez sabía la respuesta, y es que el rubio era un idiota. – Esta es mi primera vez y una vez que lleguemos a Konoha voy a huir – eso le sorprendió -. Me iré lejos y vagare por el mundo para conocer muchas cosas, más técnicas con la espada e incluso hacerme conocer como un caballero. Desde esa posición, sin ser descendiente de sangre es más probable ser rey… - Sasuke lo miró curioso, Naruto le estaba diciendo… - Mi sueño es ser Hokage.

Le sonrió al final, dando entender que ya había terminado. Sasuke se terminó su botella y volvió la vista al mar, hacia el lugar donde todo se dejaba. Sabía que Naruto le había contado todo eso para que él soltara la sopa. No planeaba hacerlo.

–Cuando tenía siete años asesinaron a mi familia frente a mis ojos. El asesino – Naruto fue consiente del desprecio que había en el tono de voz del pálido al referirse al asesino – me dejo con vida por lastima. Ese fue su error. Un hombre me adoptó a los doce, más por mi herencia que por otra cosa, pero murió cuando cumplí los dieciséis años, murió asesinado. Desde entonces he recorrido el mundo. Por motivos que no te diré hay personas que me están buscando, por lo cual tuve que hacerme pasar por ese estúpido de Sai – Naruto abrió sus ojos de par en par. ¿Él era un impostor? – Sí, soy lo suficientemente bueno para que un raíz anbu "parecido a mi" cayera en mi trampa, cuando se dio cuenta estaba amordazado y el barco ya estaba en marcha.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–En Konoha se encuentra el hombre responsable de la muerte de mi familia. Una vez ponga pie en Konoha le voy a buscar y le mataré – se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

El rubio se quedó pensativo. Si Tsunade le había tenido paciencia por ser de la raíz anbu, obviamente lo molería a golpes cuando se enterara de la verdad. Pero si Sasuke era lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a uno de los subordinados de Danzo. Peor aún, un conde. Su "abuela" podría estar en desventaja. No diría nada. Aún si fuera peligroso no lo diría.

–Kakashi me dijo que no le dijera nadie pero… - puso más atención, esperaba que Naruto huyera o algo parecido después de contarle todo lo que le tenía que contar, pero el idiota ahora le diría un secreto del sargento. No estaba mal. – Me dijo que los ojos son especiales… son de familia. – Sasuke le seguía mirando, ¿ese viejo tenía una familia poderosa? – Pensé que quizá… tenía algo que ver contigo su ojo…

– ¿Su ojo? – preguntó curioso. ¿Kakashi tenía algún ojo tan bueno como los suyos? Porque sólo hablaba de uno. El que estaba parchado.

– ¡Sí, Kakashi-sensei tiene un ojo como los tuyos! – Le señaló sonriendo alegre.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo podía Kakashi tener el sharingan?

– ¿Estás seguro dobe?

–Sí, ¿no crees que quizá sea algún familiar tuyo?

–Imposible – habló rápido para desconcierto del otro.

– ¿Por qué crees que es imposible?

–Los Uchiha son los únicos que poseen estos ojos. Todos los Uchiha vivían juntos en un área en Konoha. Todo el clan Uchiha fue asesinado por él.

Naruto no salía de su asombro. Según él, Sasuke podía ser rival de Tsunade, Tsunade era una de las tres Sannin. Si todos eran tan buenos como Sasuke, y vivían juntos, capaces de caer en ilusiones a cualquiera y sádicos. ¿Cuán poderoso había sido el asesino? Le había entrado el miedo de repente.

–Ustedes… ¿eran muy poderosos?

–El más fuerte. No sólo del país de Fuego. Si no que también de las cinco naciones.

–Entonces… ¿cómo pudo un solo hombre hacer eso?

Sasuke no respondió, había arrugado la nariz, era obvio que no quería hablar de eso.

Él se quedó en silencio, tratando de asimilar todo y cuando lo hizo una sonrisa enorme apareció en sus labios. El azabache al notarlo enarcó la ceja curioso.

– ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso dobe?

–Nada – le compartió su sonrisa al voltear a verlo, pero según la mirada amenazadora de su amante, tenía que decirle si no quería que pensara que se estaba burlando de él. – Es sólo que… bueno… recuerdo cuando al comienzo nos queríamos matar y…

–Aún quiero hacerlo.

–… Sí, bueno. Ahora no es mutuo – le restó importancia con un movimiento de mano haciendo sonreír de lado al otro -. Pero después de un beso, tú y yo olvidamos todo y terminamos hasta ahora teniendo intensas sesiones de sexo que te hacen gritar en silencio – el azabache rodó los ojos, ya se estaba creyendo el idiota, se preguntó por unos momentos que cara pondría el ojiazul si le decía lo que había planeado con otros marines, decidió descartarlo. – Pero sólo nos acercábamos para eso, en frente de todos nos odiamos mucho más de lo que hacemos realmente, pero a escondidas nos odiamos lo suficiente para pelarnos de una nueva y mejorada forma. Pero esta es la primera vez que te abres para mi… de una forma distinta – iba a golpearlo y matarlo si seguía diciendo aquellas cosas tan vergonzosas -, y aunque deseaba cogerte todo lo que pudiera antes de que se terminara la comida, me di cuenta que estaba cómodo hablando contigo, es la primera vez que hablamos de nosotros. Y ahora siento que ya no te odio. De hecho, siento que deberíamos encontrarnos esta noche, tener sexo desenfrenado y hacernos saber que hoy fue nuestra primera vez.

Su primera vez. A él le parecía más a que le estaba llamando como si fuera su amante. Cosa que podría ser cierta, pero no para él. No era su amante… no que supiera o quisiera. Desvió la mirada pensativo.

– ¿Qué dices? – miró al rubio de nuevo y suspiró mientras se acercaba a él para besarlo y dejarse basar. Ya Naruto lo sabría interpretar.

**~N*S~**

Cuando Naruto le había dicho que iban atener una noche de sexo desenfrenado pensó que estaba bromeando. No lo había hecho.

Lo podía sentir dentro de él, sentía sus testículos golpeando contra su trasero, sentía sus manos en sus caderas para hacer las estocadas más profundas, sentía su aliento en su oreja y sentía el sudor de ambos mezclarse.

Le lamió la sien, encontrándose con la mirada color cielo sobre sus ojos, lo sintió, se había corrido por un solo lengüetazo, no estaba mal. Menos si él hacia lo mismo. Lo abrazó apretándolo más contra él al sentir sus dientes morder su quijada. Suspiro con placer y le mordió la oreja, estaba disfrutando sentir las embestidas del rubio alterar todo su cuerpo. Realmente lo estaba disfrutando. Especialmente cuando lo masturbaba mientras le lamía el cuello al tiempo que le hacía gemir de placer. Desearía no estar ahí en esos momentos, tal vez en algún lugar lejano a todos ellos para gemir como quería, sólo dios sabía cuanta fuerza estaba haciendo en esos momentos para no desgarrar su garganta.

–Sasuke… - ¿para qué negarlo? Le gustaba escuchar su nombre de sus labios cuando le daba placer. Incluso más de una vez pensó en hacer lo mismo, pero si abría la boca lo más probable es que ya no pudiera cerrarla. – Somos amantes. ¿Verdad? – juntó sus frentes para mirarlo a los ojos cuando llegaron al final y no quería que se cubriera el sonroso, quería verlo así al menos una vez.

– ¿Te has enamorado de mí dobe? – sonrió con arrogancia mientras se pasaba la mano por sus cabellos para poder mirar mejor al rubio. Le miraba serio. Y entonces su sonrisa desapareció.

–No hablo de amor teme – lo besó en los labios antes de continuar con una sonrisa – Me refiero a que esto… no lo compartiremos con nadie más. ¿Verdad?

–Usuratonkachi – lo volvió a besar. Definitivamente no permitiría que alguien más intentara algo con él, y mataría a quien fuera que supiera estaba queriéndose enredar con el que le daba placer, al menos hasta llegar a Konoha.

**~N*S~**

Una tarde normal. Un día cualquiera. En medio del mar.

Sasuke estaba mirando el mar como siempre, tal parecía para muchos era lo que disfrutaba. Aunque en realidad la razón fuera otra.

Kakashi estaba sobre el techo de la oficina de Tsunade, que era el segundo piso. Justo sobre el Uchiha, para poder vigilarlo junto con el rubio, que parecía querer matarlo últimamente.

Naruto estaba hasta el otro extremo, molesto por que cada vez le parecía más obvio que cierto sensei estaba siendo atraído por el Uchiha, un temor le embargaba. ¿Y si era mutuo?

Sakura peleaba con Ino en el comedor haciendo de Choji un involuntario juez ante su pelea de saber quien podía llegar a ser una mejor cocinera.

Tsunade estaba revisando unos papeles a causa de que Shizune le había amenazado con ya no darle más de su adorado sake.

Karin estaba trazando algunas cosas en hojas, mientras vigilaba el rumbo.

Entonces algunos lo sintieron.

Karin fue la primera en reaccionar. Girando hacia la ventana y mirando fijamente hacia el mar. Alzó sus dedos índice y en medio frente a su rostro, pronto su aura desapareció.

Dos personas sintieron cuando el aura desapareció. Dos personas giraron el rostro hacia donde el aura desapareció.

Una le restó importancia y regreso su vista al mar, los seres que se acercaban al barco le parecían más importantes.

La otra dejo de lado a lo que se acercaba al barco y de un saltó bajo a la cubierta, donde comenzó a caminar directo hacia donde se encontraba la navegadora.

Antes de lograr llegar si quiera lo escuchó y sus pasos junto con los de los demás se congelaron.

Era lejano, era misterioso, suave, se hacía cada vez más claro, más atrayente, más hermoso… pronto llamó la atención de todos y cuando se dieron cuenta ya no razonaban, habían caído presas de los cantos de aquellos seres del mar, también conocidos como sirenas.

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Continuará.**


	14. Capitulo 14: Dueño del mar

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 14**

**.**

_Dueño del mar_

_._

Al primer tono que escuchó, desde que fue consiente del tipo de aura que se acercaba había estado preparado.

Sasuke se preguntó si tenía tan mala suerte para tomar ese barco o si las personas a bordo eran lo suficientemente afortunadas para llevarlo a bordo. Se puso de pie cuando ya todas las personas a bordo se movían con los ojos en blanco.

Y el primer golpe hacia el barco llegado, las primeras cabezas salieron.

Sabía bien por qué no caía en ese juego, en esa ilusión, por que el canto de aquellos seres eran "feos" comparados con los su encantadora madre. Y tal parecía que nadie más había tenido una madre tan cantarina como la suya, pues algunos marines ya se habían caído al mar dejando al cabo de unos segundos sólo rastros de sangre.

Si bien, podía dejar que todos murieran, no sentiría culpa alguna, pero aun así le daba tanta pereza tener que hacerse cargo del barco. También se suponía que esos seres eran hermosos, sí, pero ninguno como su hermosa madre. Sí, tal vez estaba obsesionado con ella de alguna forma, pero ¿cómo evitarlo si era tan perfecta? De alguien tenía que haber salido él. ¿No?

Además de que un Uchiha jamás caía en una ilusión tan típica y débil como esa. Oh, no.

–Sí… - escuchó una de las tétricas voces de una de las sirenas.

Eran mujeres de rostros con facciones finas, detrás de escamas y la piel color azul aqua, cabello verde como si algas fueran. Las respetaba. Le hubiera dado igual y mucho mejor si se trataba de Kakashi, pero la persona desafortunada que aquella sirena tenía entre sus garras era cierto rubio idiota que miraba y seguía a esa semi-mujer como si estuviera enamorado.

–_Dobe…_- bufó, encaminándose hacia él con paso seguro – Oye, tú… - la sirena le miró sorprendida. Acaso…

– ¿Qué eres tú? – siseo con la tenebrosa voz soltando al ojiazul que si no fuera por que el azabache lo alcanzó a agarrar hubiera sido devorado rápidamente por esos seres.

Volteó a mirar con sus obscura y fría mirada a la sirena cuando ésta le mostro los colmillos ensangrentados. Aventó al moreno haciendo que se desmayase a causa del golpe dado contra la cubierta, al menos así no estaría para tonterías.

Sólo bastó que el azabache volviera sacar el sharingan y ella le leyera la mente para hacer una exagerada y humilde reverencia.

–Discúlpeme mi señor. No sabíamos que estaba en esta embarcación. – Pronto todas las sirenas fueron desapareciendo como cuando llegaron, con una velocidad increíble y dejando todo en calma.

Cuando Sasuke se dio la vuelta se encontró con Sakura apareciendo un poco consternada. ¿No había caído en la ilusión?

–Sai-kun… - le miró, parecía confundida - ¿No caíste tú tampoco en la ilusión? – le miró asombrada. Él la pasó de largo para ir a su cuarto. Demasiado sorprendido para demostrarlo.

–Tú, idiota, despierta – zarandeo primero la pelirrosa a su amigo rubio de la camisa.

– ¡Ya! – se la quitó de encima tomándose su cabeza, sentía que en cualquier momento se caería. - ¿Qué pasó? – le miró confundido.

–Fuiste preso de los cantos de una sirena – parecía molesta – Sai-kun se hizo cargo de ellas. Tuviste suerte de estar desmayado.

– ¿Desmayado? – lo último que él recordaba era haber estado a punto de saltarle encima a Kakashi… y hablando de eso. ¿Dónde estaba?

**~N*S~**

Karin estaba escondida en la oficina. Mirando de ven en vez por la ventana, siendo testigo de cuando la sirena se alejó a pedido del azabache. Cuando eso sucedió suspiró aliviada volteando hacia la puerta, donde se encontró con un ojo negro mirándola curioso.

–Así que una rastreadora… - su voz grave y seria le había dejado en claro, además de la afirmación que había sido descubierta. Peor aún. ¿Cómo no lo había notado?

–Señor…

–No decía eso tu carta.

–No deseo trabajar para la corte. Kakashi-san.

–Comprendo – y claro que lo hacía, muy pocos eran los que tenían esa habilidad. Danzo tenía uno como su mano derecha junto a otro chico. Era razonable que prefiera ser navegante a ser torturada por Danzo para que esté bajo sus estrictas ordenes. – A mi tampoco me gustaría trabajar para alguien como él.

–Pero usted ya le ha dicho que no, y está protegido.

–Ah, así que me has examinado.

–Lo hago cuando me siento intimidada, debo encontrar un punto débil – señaló el parche de su ojo izquierdo – Pero el chakra de su ojo es siniestro.

–Lindo. ¿No? – sonrió irónico.

–Se parece al chakra de los Uchiha… por eso usted…

–El chico, el polizonte – le interrumpió antes de que terminara, para cambiar bruscamente el tema - ¿Lo examinaste? ¿Descubriste algo?

–Es miembro de la corte…

–Este ojo fue un regalo – le guiñó el ojo saliendo de ahí para dejarla sola.

**~N*S~**

– ¿Por qué no caíste teme?

Naruto se encontraba sobre él, mordiéndole la oreja juguetonamente, como si fuera un cachorro de zorro. A Sasuke no le incomodaba, le gustaba de hecho, o eso decía la sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

–Los cantos de la sirena son técnicas de ilusión. – Se acomodó el cabello sudado bufando como si fuera algo obvio – ¿Por qué Sakura no cayó en la ilusión?

–Sakura-chan es especialista en medicina, venenos y técnicas ilusorias. Además de tener una fuerza asombrosa. Si por ella fuera, de un solo golpe abriría a la mitad el mar.

–Exageras.

–Sí, pero es muy fuerte-ttebayo

–Eso explica todo – le empujó para poder voltearse y dejar ver su pálida desnudes al otro. – Tengo hambre.

– Me leíste la mente – se le acercó pegando sus sudorosos cuerpos una vez más para poder besarlo. Aunque lo que besó fue en realidad la mano del Uchiha, que lo había detenido en sus fantasías.

–Hablo en serio dobe. Ve a la cocina por comida.

– ¿Vas a esperar aquí? – preguntó desconfiado, sin dudar en algún momento en ir.

–No dobe, voy a esperar que te vayas para irme – respondió sarcástico, como si no fuera capaz de hacerlo.

–Creí que sería algo así pero como respondiste con sarcasmo iré – se levantó para cambiarse y salir de ahí directo a la cocina.

**~N*S~**

Se preguntaran si Kakashi dormía, pues sí, sí dormía, pero tenía el sueño tan ligero que podía sentir cuando alguien se acercaba a él. Y no era como si Naruto se hubiera decidido a matarlo mientras dormía como vil cobarde, pero él estaba dormido cerca del comedor, por no decir que estaba haciendo guardia arriba y fue testigo de como el rubio, tratando de no hacer ruido se adentraba al comedor como un perro desconfiado, revisando el perímetro de una forma no tan profunda.

Su ojito se cerró cuando sonrió divertido, se le tiraría encima para tacharlo de ladrón frente a Tsunade, para que le dieran como recompensa una porción extra de… Estaba sorprendido, llevaba dos platos de sopa fríos. No era como si el rubio no fuera un comelón, era más bien que por muy hambriento que estuviera, sabía que sólo tomaría un plato, enorme de preferencia.

Su sonrisa se borró, era claro que no eran sólo para él, ya tenía una sospecha de quien podría ser la otra persona en cuestión.

**~N*S~**

Cuando volvió a la carga se encontró con la desafortunada noticia de que el azabache ya se había puesto sus ropas y se encontraba esperándolo tal y como había dicho, muy despierto y aparentemente aburrido.

–Está frío dobe – gruñó cuando tomó el plato que el rubio le ofrecía y se sentaba frente a él con un plato igual de frío.

–No iba a calentarlo teme – sacó la lengua de una forma infantil – Además se dice gracias. De nada. – terminó sarcástico.

Inhaló un poco de aire antes de hacer ademán de exhalarlo, pero lo detuvo un recordatorio, no estaba solo. Miró al ojiazul frente a él. Frunció el ceño al saberse observado con curiosidad.

– ¿Por qué le soplas si dices que estaba frío teme?

Ignoró la pregunta y se dijo a si mismo que luego le amenazaba, estaba lo suficientemente hambriento como para no hacerlo.

Sopló.

Sonrió ante el gesto de sorpresa del otro. Como si nunca hubiera visto algo igual. Por unos momentos se sintió más poderoso de lo que ya era.

– ¿Dragón?

–Elemento de fuego – le mostró su sopa, ya no estaba fría y el rubio estaba que se moría de la envidia.

–Quisiera tener chakra – confesó un poco deprimido. Sasuke siguió comiendo restándole importancia. – Si tuviera chakra haría tantas cosas, para comenzar erradicaría el mal de este mundo. ¡Sería un héroe!

–No digas tonterías – dejo el plato vacío a un lado y se estiró – Seguramente terminarías usándolo para hacer trampas en juegos infantiles.

– ¡Es una buena idea teme!

Rodó los ojos, definitivamente Naruto era un idiota.

**~N*S~**

Los ojos de Naruto brillaban con emoción, no lo podía creer. ¿Ya habían llegado a Konoha?

–A causa de que Naruto se dejo llevar por un simple Tsunami y fuimos a rescatarlo. Hemos decidido parar un día más para poder abastecernos de provisiones. Un día, tienen un día para subir a bordo, de no ser así se quedaran acá, no importa quien falte.

– ¡Sí, capitana!

Sasuke le dirigió una breve mirada al rubio antes de saltar del barco antes de que tocara puerto, no se hundió como muchos esperaban, caminaba sobre el agua con tal elegancia y tranquilidad directo al pueblo. Tenía algunas cosas que hacer antes de volver al barco, y mientras más rápido mejor.

– ¡Oh! ¿Se puede caminar sobre estas aguas?

– ¡No, Naruto espe… - el rubio se había tirado y ahora estaba nadando lo más rápido que podía para no ser devorado por el tiburón que rondaba casualmente por ahí. – Idiota – chasqueó Sakura dirigiéndose a Ino, para ponerse de acuerdo sobre lo que compraría. Pensaron por unos momentos en invitar a Karin. Pero les daba miedo por la mirada que les dirigía cada vez que las miraba, como si les estuviera examinando para disecar después.

**~N*S~**

– ¿Vas a bajar?

Miró a Kakashi a través de sus lentes. Se había vuelto una costumbre para el peli plateado pasar sus tardes en el cuarto de navegación. No le molestaba en realidad, pero era extraño e intimidante.

–Tal vez pase a la librería – respondió volviendo su vista y atención a las hojas que tenía en las manos, tomando un lápiz para trazar cosas que Kakashi, para ser sincero había intentado analizar, pero había fallado, esa chica podía parecer lenta y no era fuerte, pero era ágil y de buenos reflejos, además de sumamente desconfiada.

– ¿Eres capaz de rastrear ADN?

Karin lo volvió a ver con una ceja enarcada. No sabía a lo que se refería, pero parecía serio.

– ¿Por qué?

–Quisiera que investigaras al polizonte.

–Se daría cuenta – volvió a lo suyo como si no fuera tan importante lo que estaba diciendo en esos momentos. – ¿Para que quiere usted conocer a la familia de Sai-san?

–Me da curiosidad la clase de familia que puede criar a un niño tan malcriado.

–No es la familia, Kakashi-san – suspiró guardando sus cosas bajo llave en uno de los cajones, parecía llevar tiempo haciendo trazos, pues se veía un poco cansada –. Nosotros nos volvemos lo que queremos volvernos. La familia sólo nos da opciones.

–Ah, una amante de la familia – ella asintió orgullosa -. ¿Tu familia es muy unida?

–No tengo familia. Crecí en la calle después de que mi madre me abandonara a los seis años. – le restó importancia sorprendiéndolo.

–Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Para ser navegadora se necesita mucho estudio.

–A mi no me dieron opciones – terminó de decir para salir de ahí seguida del peli plateado, sabía que por más que quisiera quedarse y abrir el cajón, no encontraría lo que la pelirroja estaba haciendo, además lo que ella le había dicho lo había llenado de curiosidad.

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Continuará:**


	15. Capitulo 15: Dándose cuenta

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 15**

**.**

_Dándose cuenta._

_._

Cuando sintió que el tiburón estaba a punto de alcanzarle, algo extraño sucedió, de repente había dejado de perseguirlo por que se había ido como si estuviera huyendo, la confusión en el rostro de los marineros que habían apostado pasó a resignación cuando tuvieron que pagar. Llegó a la orilla cansado, siendo observado por personas extrañas, se sintió nervioso y decidió adentrarse al pueblo para tratar de mezclarse. Tal vez no funcionó por que llevaba la ropa mojada y no llevaba ni un solo centavo para comprarse una bebida. Tenía pensado buscar al pálido para comer juntos o algo parecido, pero no lo encontró, apenas el azabache se había dando cuenta que estaba nadando en su dirección con un tiburón mordiéndole el agua de los talones había apresurado gradualmente el paso. Y entonces lo perdió de vista.

–Naruto – se le acercó Ino por detrás pasando su brazo por el cuello mojado del otro rubio.

–Ino… - se había sorprendido. ¿Por qué andaba tan feliz esa chica?

–Sakura ha dicho que me adelante para que te de un cambio de ropa – le dio la ropa humedeciéndose en el proceso a causa de lo mojado que seguía el rubio.

–Ino-chan – le detuvo antes de que se fuera - ¿Me prestas dinero? Nade sin nada y me muero de sed-ttebayo.

–Bueno…

–Le pides a Kakashi un poco de lo que me debe.

La rubia metió su mano a su bolsillo resignada, Naruto le caía bien y todo, tal vez no eran muy amigos como lo eran él y Sakura pero a la cara de cachorro que le ponía no le podía decir que no.

– ¡Gracias! – ella hizo un movimiento de mano restándole importancia. Ya después le cobraría el doble al sargento.

**~N*S~**

No había huido ni nada parecido, simplemente se había decidido a ir a comprar una nueva pistola, y la encontró, no era precisamente lo que estaba buscando, pero parecía ser la mejor opción. Un revólver Webley.

La compró y salió de la tienda encontrándose con una sorpresa. Kakashi y Karin paseando juntos en una biblioteca. Los observó unos segundos antes de irse a un restaurante, tenía que alimentarse bien para después ir a buscar a cierto rubio. Tenía ganas de probar esa arma.

**~N*S~**

–Tengo que irme – anunció Kakashi a la pelirroja que sólo asintió sin prestarle la atención necesaria.

Había visto al azabache salir de aquella sospechosa tienda. Pensando en que tal vez usaría la cosa peligrosa que había comprado para matar a su rubio sol en una noche de esas en el barco. Peor aún, en ese descanso.

Lo miró entrar a un restaurante y se preguntó si ahí se encontraría con el rubio, se encogió de hombros y al verlo sentado solo en una mesa al fondo comiendo, se tomó la libertad de pedir lo mismo y sentarse con él. Ganándose una bien merecida mirada de desprecio.

–Hola, Sai – le sonrió como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

– ¿Qué quieres? – escupió la pregunta con frialdad. No tenía ganas de verle la cara en su día de descanso.

–Sólo hablar contigo – le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. – Dime, ¿cómo es que no caíste bajo los encantos de la sirena?

–De la misma forma que tú.

–Oh, así que sabías que no había caído – le miró fingiendo sorpresa. - ¿Eres del tipo de técnicas ilusorias?

–Ya lo has de saber – levantó el mentón prepotente.

Kakashi se puso serio. ¿Cómo sabía él que tenía el sharingan? Eso no estaba en sus planes de molestarlo.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Soy miembro de la corte. Sé más de lo que puedes imaginar.

Kakashi no se sorprendió, suponía que Danzo le debió haber contado que tenía un sharingan al enterarse que viajaría con él, para evitar "sorpresas" o "molestias", entonces si lo sabía y le había prevenido, significaba que el polizonte podía llegar a ser una amenaza.

–Me lo regaló un amigo mío – respondió con una sonrisa – Se llamaba Obito, murió joven y me dejo su ojo, era un Uchiha.

Sasuke se había sorprendido pero no dijo ni expreso que no se había esperado escuchar eso. Ahora comprendía el final de la historia de su tío.

En silencio se levantó dejando solo al peliplateado, que lo siguió con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista fuera del pequeño negocio, algo de él, le inquietaba.

**~N*S~**

¡Lo encontró! ¡Por fin lo había encontrado!

Iba corriendo tan alegremente hacia él cuando una increíble imagen le hizo detenerse asombrado. No podía ser ese el bastardo. ¿Cierto? Porque… ¿desde cuando era tan bueno? Decidió esconderse y seguirlo como si fuera un ninja, tenía que saber si o si lo que planeaba.

– ¿Qué miras dobe?

Casi le da un infarto, ¿desde cuándo había desaparecido para aparecer tras él? Demonios. Si esas personas habían en la razón anbu, no quería ni imaginarse lo poderoso que verdaderamente era ese tipo, Danzo.

–T... t… tú… ¿Desde cuando eres tan bueno con los niños? Lo último que supe fue que habías pateado a uno sin compasión alguna…

–Deja de decir estupideces – gruñó volteando hacia donde se encontraba el niño, que le abrazó antes de irse, sin duda alguna eso no ayudaba mucho a su reputación. – No digas nada dobe.

Naruto estaba confundido. No entendía ni mierda de lo que sucedía. Porque no había sido una ilusión el haberlo visto comprarle algo de comer a ese niño y su hermanita. No había alucinado por tomar tanta agua salada el que les revolvió el cabello antes de que se escondiera. No lo había alucinado…. Entonces… ¿Por qué había pateado a aquel niño?

–Deja de asustarme teme y baja el arma – estaba asustado, lo había seguido hasta una costa, donde de repente le había apuntado con el arma con esa expresión fría que en ese momento le parecía lo más diabólico.

–Sólo quiero saber si funciona correctamente dobe, no te matare – no alcanzó a defenderse el pobre rubio y el azabache le había disparado sin culpa alguna en el hombro. Sintió como si se fuera a morir, razón por la cual el ojinegro le tapó la boca para que sus desgarradores gritos no se escucharan tanto. – Al final sí que funciona dobe – le sonrió burlón mientras lo miraba a sus ojos llenos de lágrimas por el dolor.

Sí, Sasuke era un maldito sádico.

**~N*S~**

–Una habitación – oh, lo que hacía el deseo, olvidar por completo una herida de bala causada por la persona que te había ordenado a buscar una habitación sin levantar sospechosas, lo estaba logrando a decir verdad. Sasuke también podía hacer lo suyo, meterse e ir directamente a la habitación sin que lo conectaran con el rubio. Entraron, uno tras el otro.

– ¡Woaaa! ¡Una cama! – chilló emocionado el rubio lanzándose a la "cómoda" cama que había. -¡Hace mucho que no estaba en una!

–Eso es razonable tomando en cuenta que parece una piedra.

– ¿Tan suave está tu cama en el barco teme?

–Deja de hacerte ilusiones – comenzó a sacarse el sombrero, las botas, su capa, chaleco y a desabrochar sus botones, mientras miraba al rubio de una forma sugerente. – Las darás cuando te escuchen gemir en una habitación en la que sólo uno ha entrado. Depravado.

– ¿¡Depravado!? – Se sentó en la cama mientras veía al azabache caminar hacia él - ¡Tú fuiste el que me disparó y luego tenía ganas de tener sexo!

–Era tu premio, pero si no quieres…

– ¡A la mierda! ¡Ahora lo tendremos!

Sasuke se había girado cuando el rubio lo tomó de la cintura para tumbarlo en la cama, parecían una pareja de enamorados, pero en realidad estaban peleando por saber quien sería el que quedaría desnudo primero.

–Me pagaras la herida que me has hecho – se quitó la venda con un poco de rencor sorprendiendo a los dos. No tenía marca alguna. – Bueno… ¡La herida queda en el alma-ttebayo!

El pálido no dijo nada y lo tocó con sus manos, nada, ni una sola marca. ¿Cómo era posible eso? Abrió sus ojos rojos para comprobar algo.

Definitivamente el rubio era un idiota.

–Entonces folla el alma – lo empujó para salir de ahí, necesitaba una explicación para lo que había sucedido. Pero el ojiceleste no le dejaría ir tan rápidamente.

–Lo hare – nunca se imaginó que el rubio fuera a ser de ese tipo de persona, mira que arrancarle la camisa y quitarle el pantalón con verdadero deseo le hacía temblar tan sólo de la excitación.

**~N*S~**

Tal vez debía dejar de saber tanto, dejar que su sol hiciera lo que quisiera, debería hacerlo… pero no podía permitir que el azabache le hechizara y terminara destrozándolo, no podía… Porque era el rubio quien recibía todo… eso… ¿Cierto? Bueno, esa era lo obvio. Ni se podía llegar a imaginar al polizonte siendo dócil ante un idiota como lo era el rubio. No quería ni imaginárselo a decir verdad.

**~N*S~**

–Ah… ah… ah… ¡Ah! – a pesar de lo descubierto no podía evitarlo, aunque no le gustaba en absoluto la posición en la que el rubio lo tenía, le gustaba que le penetrara tan fuertemente como si estuviera molesto… tal vez y sí estaba molesto con él. No lo sabía.

–Sasuke…

Mordió su labio inferior al escucharlo decir su nombre entre embestidas, no quería gemir el suyo también, sería algo tan humillante si lo hacia… al menos en ese momento. Sentía sus manos sobre su miembro, lo sentía sobre su espalda, mientras le besaba el cuello y él apretaba las sábanas. Mientras le miraba a los ojos. Definitivamente odiaba a ese maldito rubio. Y aun así lo dejaba entrar y salir de su interior con intensidad.

**~N*S~**

No era sordo, la principal razón era que tenía oídos súper dotados, por eso supo cuando habían terminado de hacer lo que hacían y lo aseguraba que el rubio había salido de aquel motel para ir al restaurante de enfrente. El maldito polizonte se estaba aprovechando del rubio, mira que hacerlo ir por la comida después de haberle… hecho lo que le había hecho, ese no tenía corazón y el otro no tenía cerebro.

Miró hacia una ventana, donde observó al azabache abrirla para que entrara el aire, con el torso desnudo, agradecía al cielo que la ventana estuviera alta y no pudiera enterarse si estaba completamente desnudo o no. Lo siguió curioso cuando lo vio girar el rostro hacia atrás como si alguien le hablara. ¿Será…?

Entonces vio al rubio volver a salir de ahí con comida y regresar al motel, no estaba muy seguro de lo que sucedería a continuación, pero definitivamente no se esperaba a dos idiotas saltando desde el techo. Una muerte segura. De parte de alguien que había sido descubierto… Tenía que ir en busca de la capitana. Ya sabía mucho acerca del polizonte. Claro, no diría lo que perjudicaba al rubio.

**~N*S~**

–Y entonces ese hombre había sacado una espada, claro que me había asustado y yo…

No le estaba prestando verdadera atención, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría por razones extrañas recordando todo lo que le dijo. Al menos no se había enterado de que había un relajo afuera por aquel suicidio. De verdad lo habían tomado por sorpresa cuando llegaron a su habitación, apuntándolo con un arma y diciéndole "Hola, bonito". Más que nada fue por que lo miraron y le dijeron eso que por el arma que los controló para que se suicidaran, ya no los vería nunca más.

–Sasuke… - lo volteó a ver, parecía nervioso. – Realmente me agrada este viaje…

–No seas… - no se dio cuenta de las intenciones de aquel rubio cuando se le colocó atrás para que se recargara sobre él y comiera de las dos comidas. – Dobe…

–Lo siento Sasuke…

Claro que lo sentía… Porque después de llegar a la capital, después de haberse enterado, después de comprenderse como masoquista y Sasuke como el sádico, después de besarlo, después de haber estado juntos, no podía dejarlo escapar, por que había comprendido. Se había enamorado de ese maldito bastardo.

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Continuará:**

**¡Feliz Navidad a todos!**


	16. Capitulo 16: Confesión

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 16**

**.**

_Confesión_

_._

Estaba tan feliz, habían tenido una buena "despedida" antes de marcharse de aquel motel. Ni siquiera se percato de las personas que hablaban en murmullos y con preocupación, no todos los días había sangre suicida en ese pueblo.

Cuando se dio cuenta, el barco ya estaba zarpando, y el azabache ya estaba arriba, aunque juraba que había salido mucho después que él. Comenzó a correr empujando, accidentalmente, a todo aquel que se cruzara por su camino, mirando apenas de reojo a las personas con las cuales se cruzaba, ignorando un cadáver y un chillido en un callejón. Un niño se encontraba muerto, mientras su hermanita le lloraba con pena. Al parecer un poco de comida había sido un último momento feliz.

**~N*S~**

– ¡Casi me abandonan-ttebayo! – claro que estaba molesto, tuvo que nadar y rogar a los cielos que Kakashi le bajara la escalera que el muy maldito de Sasuke se había encargado de alejar lo más posible de él. Sí, tal vez se había pasado un poco en la "despedida", pero vamos, después de darse cuenta completa de sus hermosos y torcidos sentimientos por él, claro que lo quería disfrutar más. Lamentablemente era algo no correspondido. Sonrió enormemente, ¿y si lo intentaba?

**~N*S~**

Cruzó sus brazos bajo sus pechos, mientras se recargaba en la silla con la irritabilidad recorriéndole el cuerpo. Chasqueó la lengua, para ella la narración de su acompañante tenía sentido.

–No es de sorprender, aunque yo mismo me haya sorprendido. Ese hombre es capaz de sacrificar a "unos cuantos peones" para llegar a su objetivo.

–Debemos tener cuidado. Si fue por algo como eso, entonces el niñato debe encontrarse en modo de ataque, esperando el momento perfecto para atacar.

–Tsunade – le miró con reproche – Yo soy más fuerte que ese polizonte – ocultando la razón de no creer que estuviera acechándolo exactamente a él.

Se habían metido una vez más a esa charla sin sentido sobre las habilidades de cada quien, que Naruto, que la princesa, un montón de cosas. Sin notar que una pequeña Catarina se había ido volando por los aires, después de haber terminado su armoniosa plática.

**~N*S~**

Sí, lo había dicho y redicho un montón de veces, se había preparado más veces de las necesarias, ni con Sakura se había puesto tan nervioso cuando se le confesó, pero a diferencia de la pelirrosa, Sasuke no era lindo, ni sensible, ni su amigo, era un bastardo arrogante con cara de chupa limón… al menos cuando no estaba debajo de él, era un maldito insensible que no le importaba nada, sólo él… al menos que estuviera dentro de él, era su enemigo, ambos tratando de hacerse daño mutuamente… al menos que estuvieran desnudos y pegados.

Soltó un suspiro mientras estaba sobre un barril, un barril lleno de quien sabe que cosa, pero que había adoptado como suyo, un espacio para meditar, al menos eso hacia en ese momento y últimamente con más frecuencia de lo normal.

Lo miró, estaba comiendo en un lugar visible. Entrecerró los ojos, últimamente hacía eso, ya casi no iba al lugar de carga, ya casi no lo besaba si quiera, y él pudriéndose por dentro, anhelando una oportunidad, pero cada vez que decía "Sasuke" y ese bastardo no le respondía, sentía que si le dijera toda la verdad, terminaría siendo cena para tiburones. También estaba la idea de decírselo estando dentro de él… pero de esa forma había menos oportunidad de escapar a los brazos de Kakashi… aunque pensándolo bien, nunca iría con Kakashi, ese traidor que no dejaba de mirar a su azabache.

Saltó del barril, haciéndole caer, para ir con el peligris, que al verlo no supo si preocuparse o sonreírle tan alegremente como siempre… optaría por lo segundo

– ¡Hola Naruto!

–Hola – bien, estaba molesto, todavía no lograba descubrir el "por qué" de esa actitud que había adoptado el rubio, ya no molestaba al polizonte. No tenía por qué molestarse. ¿Cierto?

– ¿Sucede algo?

–Dímelo tú.

Era claro que estaba molesto, prueba de eso era que no le saltaba encima para jugar como lo hacía antes, suspiró resignado, los niños crecían tan rápido que uno no se daba cuenta, y si lo hacían, era cuando ya estaba con la primera asquerosidad que se le pasaba por enfrente con un buen trasero, no era como si hubiera zorreado al polizonte, pero algo debía tener que había manipulado jodidamente a su alumno.

– ¿Y ese suspiro? ¿Acaso estas enamorado? ¿De quién?

Ok, estaba confundido. ¿De qué demonios hablaba ese chico? ¡Estaba en un barco! ¿De quién se podría haber enamorado? ¿De shizune? ¿Tsunade? ¿Sakura? ¿Ino? ¿La navegadora? Bueno, Shizune podía ser una buena opción, era muy amable, Tsunade aún con toda esa dureza tenía un par de gemelas muy firmes, Sakura a pesar de ser plana… bueno, no era correcto pensar en su alumna, pero la mejor amiga y archirrival de su alumna era otra buena opción, aunque fuera una completa soñadora y Karin…

Estaba seguro que intentaba joderle, mira que ponerse en su pose pensativo de un momento a otro después de preguntarle. ¿Acaso estaba buscando la forma correcta de decírselo? ¿Acaso y de verdad tenía algo con su azabache? ¿Por qué no se lo decían? No pudo soportarlo.

– ¡Jodido imbécil!

Todos lo habían volteado a ver, en especial Kakashi, que le había tomado por sorpresa aquel grito ensordecedor de parte del rubio, que después había huido corriendo por toda la cubierta como si estuviera loco mientras seguía gritando como desquiciado. Se preocupó más al verlo correr en dirección hacía el polizonte. ¿Será que ya no podía aguantar sus ganas de estar con él? ¿Y si estaba enamorado de aquel idiota? ¡No! ¡Tenía que detenerlo!

– ¡Naruto!

Era malvado alegrarse del mal ajeno, pero ver tirado al rubio con una enorme marca en su lado derecho de rostro le llenaba de alivio, a pesar de haber sido Sakura la que lo había golpeado con al parecer, un tercio de su fuerza, no quería ni enterarse de como lo golpearía a él si descubría lo que había estado pensando hacía sólo a penas un rato. Pero todo era por el bien del rubio, que estaba a punto de ir hacia el filo de una espada. Sí, se había dado cuenta de que el polizonte había estado a punto de sacar su arma por si el rubio se le acercaba más de la cuenta.

–Sa… Sakura-chan… - logró reprochar Naruto tirado en el suelo, viendo su vida pasar frente a sus ojos… al menos los últimos sucesos.

– ¡Deja de flojear y ve con Shizune! – estaba molesta, ¿y cómo no si lo desconcentró de una batalla de paciencia contra Ino? Esa cerda ya se creía mucho por el simple hecho de que lo golpeó. Tal vez no lo hubiera hecho, pero luego tendría pesadillas y… el responsable era. – ¡Kakashi-sen… sei… - había desaparecido, alguien había sido muy listo, después de todo seguía siendo su maestro.

**~N*S~**

–Deberías dejar de esconderte aquí cada vez que sucede algo.

Miró como la pelirroja, con bata y una coleta le ignoraba indiferente mientras seguía haciendo trazos, se pregunto si alguna vez miraba hacia el frente.

–Pero, ¿de qué hablas? Si a mi me encanta estar aquí contigo – se acercó sonriente hasta quedar frente a frente con la chica, separados por un escritorio.

Karin le miró, apenas se daba cuenta que tenía los ojos de color carmesí, pero si últimamente se enteraba de muchas cosas. Se veía bien con la luz del sol en la espalda, se miraba como un atardecer. Como le gustaban los atardeceres, la mejor hora para comer y leer.

–Entonces deberías ayudarme – le pasó algunos de los trazos. El mayor se sorprendió, ¿había llegado a ser tan fácil como eso? Su rostro se llenó de decepción, eran rutas para llegar a la capital y lugares que visitar una vez que estuviera ahí.

– ¿Planeas dejar la embarcación una vez que lleguemos? Estoy segura que a Tsunade le gustaría tenerte como navegadora permanente.

–Tengo asuntos que atender una vez que llegue.

– ¿Asuntos?

–Debo buscar a alguien. Fue por eso que decidí integrarme a esta embarcación, no es por que quiera pertenecer a una.

– ¿Por qué? Nos divertiríamos mucho.

Lo volvió a mirar con un sonroso, definitivamente el sargento era un pervertido. Le recordaba a alguien molesto.

**~N*S~**

Estornudó justo cuando estaba a un lado del azabache, ya que le habían ordenado tirar sobras, salió corriendo antes de que lo tomara de su camisa vieja y lo soltara en el mar, aunque no hubiera sido tan grave, era mejor que no estuviera cerca, con esa mirada asesina que tenía.

–Hey, teme – primero alguien que quería contagiarle una enfermedad y ahora un idiota que quería contagiarle la estupidez. Estaba preocupado por su salud tanto física como mental una vez saliendo de ese barco. Decidió ignorarlo – ¿Tú… tienes algo con Kakashi-sensei? – ¿Dónde quedó su mascara de frialdad? Se había ido al carajo cuando lo escuchó soltar esa asquerosidad, hasta su rostro lo expresó. – Bueno…, si no quieres responder no hace falta… hehe – estaba nervioso, la pistola nueva de el Uchiha frente a su cara le hacía tener un poco más de razón… pero no la suficiente - ¿Es verdad? ¿Por eso me apuntas? ¡Me hubieras dicho que era mutuo!

– ¿Mutuo? – Enarcó la ceja con elegancia - ¿De dónde diablos sacas eso dobe?

–Por que Kakashi-sensei no deja de mirarte y tú no haces nada para evitarlo.

Tal vez sí debería matarlo, así terminarían no sólo sus dolores de cabeza, también las ansias que tenía por besarlo cada vez que lo miraba como idiota. Sí, estaba haciéndole muy mal que ese rubio cabeza hueca siguiera viviendo.

–Entonces… ¿Sasuke? – y si seguía así terminaría no sólo cortándolo en mil y hacerle agujeros, también terminaría en el fondo del mar.

No contestó, simplemente lo ignoró. Naruto lo comprendió, estaba molesto, lo sabía por que tenía la misma actitud a cuando se odiaban mutuamente, esa misma actitud que en esos momentos le decía que la había regado.

**~N*S~**

¿Cómo disculparse? Aún sin saber cual era la respuesta, si saber si debía disculparse o no, pero eso en este momento arruinaba todos sus malditos planes a con el azabache. Tenía que hacer algo. ¿Pero qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser el bastardo muy rencoroso? ¿Y sí…

**~N*S~**

El sol se estaba poniendo, el cielo parecía haberse vuelto color naranja, a la izquierda se miraba el horizonte, seduciendo a las aves para que pasearan por su ser, mientras que a la derecha se encontraba el azabache con cara de pocos amigos que quien sabe como logró seducir al sol del barco.

Lo había encontrado. Debía estar loco para sacrificar su cena por ir a buscarlo.

–Hola Sasuke – le sonrió zorrunamente mientras se acercaba a él con emoción mal disimulada.

– ¿No deberías estar limpiado la cubierta dobe? – ni siquiera le volteó a ver, seguía molesto… Se encogió de hombros acercándose a él para abrazarlo por el cuello, tomando por sorpresa al azabache, que le miró sorprendido. ¿Qué demonios pretendía ahí? Estaban propensos a ser escuchados si se quedaban ahí para lo que sabía que el rubio deseaba. ¿Por qué no sólo lo besaba y le decía lo que quería en lugar de quedarse como estatua sobre él? Era incómodo. – Suéltame dobe.

–No te hagas el tímido – se burló – Sabes bien lo que quiero – tímido, claro, si fuera tímido no estaría respondiendo al inesperadamente salvaje beso que el rubio le daba, no hubiera abierto su lengua para dejar que se restregara con la suya.

Naruto sonrió victorioso para su adentros, al menos había contentado al azabache, al menos había pasado la fase 1, ahora faltaban unas cuantas más, pero para pasar la fase 2 primero tenía que quitarse los nervios que le hacían temblar y que a Sasuke le parecían de excitación. Era él, ¿quién podría culparlo? Empujo al pelinegro hacia la pared mientras lo apretaba contra él, el instinto animal al meno le dejaba deshacerse de sus temores por el momento.

¿Para qué hacerse? Había deseado, desde el momento en que lo miró preguntarle tal estupidez, besarlo, pero no lo hizo, el orgullo era cuestión de honor. Sólo que ahora, era el rubio el que había comenzado, era el rubio el que había perdido, y así tenía que ser siempre. Con una sonrisa divertida y pequeña en sus labios bajo sus pálidas manos hasta el trasero del moreno, el cual apretó con lujuria. Sacando un pequeño gemido de parte del ojiazul. Las cosas se estaban calentando en ese lugar. Y ahora era él quien aun tomando el trasero del rubio entre sus manos lo restregaba contra él, haciendo una seductiva fricción.

–Pero Sai-kun es muy apuesto y… - la manzana de la discordia empujo al rubio lejos de él mientras se daba vuelta, tenía que irse de ahí antes de que los miraran juntos y sin el rubio muerto bajo su sangrienta espada.

– ¡Sai-kun! – Gritó la rubia como si estuviera millones de kilómetros de distancia – ¿Por qué no fue a comer hoy?

– ¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la pelirrosa al ver a su amigo tirado en el suelo boca a bajo, como si alguien le hubiera golpeado en donde no debía.

–Tú tampoco fuiste a comer. ¿Estaban juntos?

Claro, ¿por qué las personas se ponían a pensar cuando no debían?

–No digan tonterías – les gruñó logrando asustarlas.

–Lo sentimos, Sai-kun – tomó Ino de la muñeca a su amiga para irse corriendo, sin dejarla ayudar a su amigo para que se levantara, lo que se agradeció en silencio por parte del humillado ahí.

–Estúpido teme. Fuiste muy grosero con ellas – el otro no le tomó importancia a lo dicho por el rubio, esa era la maldita idea. Tenía que ir a comer antes de que alguien más sospechara algo. –Espera – detuvo su andar por unos momentos sólo para escucharlo – Quería decirte algo… Tengo algo que pedirte, luego tú me respondes con un sí o un no, yo lo aceptaré… - bien, eso le estaba confundiendo, ¿sería algo muy serio? Porque la normalmente graciosa y chillona voz del rubio estaba igual de seria.

–Dilo de una buena vez dobe.

Estaba que se jodia de los nervios, lo había soltado sin pensar y después de un silencio incómodo tenía que decirlo por que el Uchiha se iría y ya no tendría momento para decírselo. Tomó todo el aire necesario para hablar. Era ahora o nunca.

–Sasuke. Te amo.

.

..

.

**Continuará...**

**¡Feliz Año Viejo!**


	17. Capitulo 17: Respuestas

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 17**

**.**

_Respuestas_

_._

–_Sasuke. Te amo._

Bien, su mente había volado después de eso literalmente. Lo único que recordaba fue al Uchiha largarse como alma que lleva el diablo a su habitación sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo una jodida vez. No había pensando en esa opción. Habían analizado que si le decía que sí, y lo que era menos probable, sería tan feliz que incluso lo besaría frente al pervertido de su sensei para dejarle en claro que era de él y de nadie más. Si le decía que no lo superaría, felicitaría a Kakashi antes de tratar de molerlo a golpes y terminar echándolo en el mar. Nunca pensó en la opción de quedarse sin respuesta. ¿Cómo debería de tomarlo? ¿Bien o mal? ¿Sí o no? ¿Qué demonios debía entender con eso? ¿Qué ni siquiera merecía la pena responderle a tal barbaridad? ¿O que lo pensaría? ¿Y si lo estaba pensando y por eso no respondía? Pero vamos, habían pasado dos días y no habían aparecido ni sus luces, ni su aroma. Quizá lo estaba evitando, por que no quería volver a verlo, quizá y estaba a escondidas con Kakashi, tratando de borrar el mal sabor de boca que le dio. Sin duda alguna había muchas posibilidades en la posibilidad que nunca pensó posible.

**~N*S~**

Kakashi lo descubrió en el barril que últimamente parecía estar echado a perder, con la misma ropa de hacía dos días, realmente eso le estaba preocupando. ¿Por qué descargar sus malos olores con las uvas bajo él? Le diría a la capitana que una vez llegando las tiraran al mar… o las quemaran… cualquier cosa que las hiciera desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Se acercó a él con cautela. No quería interrumpir sus tan raros pensamientos.

–Naruto – lo llamó sólo para verificar si estaba o no en ese mundo. - ¿Qué haces aqu… - se quedó con completo shock al verlo al punto del llanto. Sabía que seguramente el rubio no se había dando cuenta, pero era tan transparente y su ojos que parecían arder le decían todo. ¿Tan mal estaba?

–Quiero estar solo – le volvió a dar la espalda, no quería verlo hasta que Sasuke le dijera algo, no quería enterarse por medio de aquel pervertido. No quería saberlo si la respuesta era la no querida.

– ¿El polizonte te ha hecho algo? – la piedra o tensión que cayó sobre el rubio le había dado la respuesta correcta.

–No te importa – definitivamente Kakashi había sido el elegido, y buscaba una forma de hacérselo saber, nunca había sido tan sutil que digamos.

Por otro lado, Kakashi lo comprendía. Decir "Te amo" no es algo fácil, y menos aun si se lo dices a un bastardo sin corazón, claro que dolería no recibir respuesta después de dos días. Sí, se había enterado. ¿Cómo? Pues digamos que él se encontraba leyendo en la oficina de la navegadora, cuando ella fue por la comida, los escuchó. No lo había creído pero…

–Está enfermo – era la más pura verdad – no ha salido de su habitación en dos días. Shizune le ha estado atendiendo.

–Ah… no es como si me importara… Me tengo que ir.

Suspiró. Ya se hacía una idea del destino del rubio. Al menos no tendría que arrepentirse de nada. ¿Cierto? Porque lo sabía, Naruto estaba enamorado del polizonte, aunque no quería ni siquiera saber como fue que sucedió. Tenía que admirarlo, hacer enfermar a un hombre por una confesión no lo hacia cualquiera.

**~N*S~**

–Bien, Sai-san – habló Shizune – En unos minutos viene Ino con algo de comer, yo no podré venir por que Tsunades-sama me necesita – se apresuró a excusar al mirar la mala cara que se esforzaba por hacer el pobre azabache. Después salió con sumo cuidado.

Jamás en su vida se había enfermado lejos de los cuidados maternales, cuando enfermaba ella lo cuidaba como si fuera lo único importante en la vida… y lo era a decir verdad. ¿Por qué demonios se le ocurrió vomitar cuando el rubio había dicho eso? ¿Un reflejo? Lo más probable. Aunque tal vez toda la culpa la tenía el idiota que había tirado las sobras. Le había estornudado encima. Después arreglaría cuentas con él.

_Te amo_

No era algo normal en él, pero el sonrojo de su rostro no quería salir. ¿Qué demonios se creía ese idiota? ¿Cómo podía decirle algo tan… cursi y asqueroso como eso? ¿Tenía cara de niña o qué? No quería respuestas, las había tenido en su niñez y no le gustaron en absoluto.

–Sasuke… - genial, y ahora no podía sacarse su estúpida voz de la cabeza. – Sasuke… - quizá debería esconderse en la habitación de por viaje - ¡Teme!

– ¿¡Qué quieres maldito Usuratonkachi!? – lo volteó a ver molesto, había "gritado" con la voz ronca y se jodió.

– ¡Gritaste muy chistoso! – se reía a carcajadas el rubio mientras se tiraba al suelo para tomarse del estomago, terminaría con un agujero ahí si no se calmaba, y no lo decía por que lo que el Uchiha le podía hacer.

–Lárgate – lo ignoró tratando de dormir y calmar el dolor de cabeza que le estaba comenzando a dar.

–Yo… - desvió la mirada apenado, quería decirlo, de verdad que sí, pero no sabía como lo tomaría el otro. Tal vez piense que lo estaba presionando o algo así. – Quería verte y saber si estabas bien.

–No lo haremos. No tengo energías. – aquello que había dicho ese rubio había sido una de las cosas más cursis que había escuchado lejos de los labios de su padre y madre.

–Sí, lo sé – se acercó a la cama tímidamente – Quiero cuidarte.

– ¡Sai-kun! - ¿de dónde había sacado esa fuerza que logró tirar al rubio al suelo y empujarlo bajo la cama? Lo sabía. Supervivencia. – Traje tu comida – sonrió la rubia acercándose a él con la bandeja de comida, momento que el azabache aprovechó para tomarla del brazo, haciéndole sonrojar –Sa… Sai-kun…

– ¿Podrías alimentarme? Me siento muy débil… - le soltó fingiendo debilidad.

– ¡Sí! – se sentó a su lado entusiasmada por darle de comer, se sentía tan dichosa que después le contaría lo sucedido a Sakura.

Mientras tanto. "Maldito Bastardo" era lo que llenaba la mente de Naruto bajo la cama, no sería bueno para ninguno de los dos que saltara encima de la rubia, el único sospechoso podría salir siendo él.

Habían parecido más días que minutos. ¿Acaso comía lento a propósito?, no lo sabía, pero le molestaba que fuera ella quien le diera la comida.

–Muy bien, Sai-kun – escuchó por fin la despedida de la rubia -, que descanse, después regreso para saber si necesita algo más.

–S… - un golpe bajo la cama le interrumpió -. No, estoy bien.

–Muy bien. Hasta mañana.

–Por fin – salió del "escondite" el rubio cuando la rubia salió de ahí tan feliz como una niña a la que le dan un dulce después de llorar. – Maldito teme, lo hiciste a propósito. ¿Verdad?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros volviéndose a acostar dándole la espalda. Quería que se fuera, no era que no le gustara que le viera enfermo y débil, ni vulnerable, era más bien por que lo odiaba y le daba asco su presencia. Sí, eso era. Dejo de prestar atención a sus pensamientos negativos cuando sintió un peso meterse en su cama.

– ¿Qué demonios? – se giró para encontrarse frente a frente con el rostro del moreno, que le miraba fijamente. ¿Desde cuando parecía tan serio y maduro? Definitivamente estaba muy enfermo. - ¿Qué crees que haces?

–Cuidarte – se acostó obligando al otro a hacer lo mismo.

–Hum – le volvió a dar la espalda, sorprendiéndose de nuevo cuando sintió los brazos del moreno a su alrededor y sus manos cruzarse con las suyas.

–Descansa – le susurró al oído – Yo te cuidare.

_-Descansa – le susurró la voz de una mujer que le tenía en brazos – Yo te cuidare – le miró sonreír con una dulzura que sólo se podía ver en ella. _

Por unos momentos recordó a su difunta madre. Siempre había sido seguro estar con su madre, ahora mismo entonces, eso significaba que podía dormir seguro esa noche. ¿Cierto? Después de mucho tiempo sintió como podía comenzar a dormir en paz.

**~N*S~**

–Supongo que ya nadie puede hacer algo para evitarlo – suspiró Kakashi mirándolos escondido por la ventana. Quizá sólo así le agradaba el polizonte.

**~N*S~**

Su despertar era algo rutinario, pero no en ese piso. Se levantó del suelo buscando al pelinegro con la mirada, no estaba.

–Imbécil – masculló levemente molesto. ¿Por qué lo había tumbado al suelo y después se había ido a quién sabe donde? ¿Y si estaba con Kakashi?

–Dobe. ¿Te has despertado? – se asustó al escuchar la voz que provenía del baño personal del Uchiha. No lo había dejado solo. – Así que sí estabas despierto – lo miró desde la tina que privilegiadamente tenía, pero lo que importaba en ese momento era que el azabache parecía estar bien, muy bien. – ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?

– ¡Teme! ¡Estás bien! – se colocó detrás de él para darle un "merecido" masaje.

–Dobe. Te golpeaste muy fuerte en la cabeza cuando te caíste de la cama. ¿Cierto?

– ¿He? ¡Tú me tiraste!

–Tú te caíste – le dio la espalda para cambiar de tema y que el ojiazul siguiera con su buena labor.

–Me alegra que estés bien – comentó sincero con una sonrisa escapándose de sus labios – En realidad no quería ver a Sakura cuidándote como un pequeño, con brazos, caricias y comidas en la boca – frunció el ceño de tan sólo imaginarse tal escena.

Sasuke dio media vuelta quedando frente a frente, capturando al instante los labios del otro con los suyos.

–Ya no estoy enfermo. – aseguró mientras lo jalaba de la camisa para que se metiera en la tina con él.

Sin decir palabra, el rubio mojado se colocó sobre él, al menos uno ya estaba desnudo, para su desgracia, le encantaba quitarle la ropa poco a poco o rasgándola.

El agua se estaba derramando fuera de su lugar, y no parecía importarle mientras ellos estuvieran piel a piel, con los dedos en enredado en los cabellos del otro y las pálidas piernas del azabache alrededor el las caderas morenas que se movían con frenesí.

–Por unos momentos pensé que eras una sirena – ceño fruncido al sentir que se despegaba de sus labios para decir menuda estupidez - ¡No! Digo, eres demasiado… hermoso. – le acarició el rostro con delicadeza.

–No digas tonterías – lo volvió a besar.

Naruto terminó de desvestirse, ahora sí se miraron a los ojos, era obvio lo que sucedería, pero ambos sabían que sería completamente diferente.

**~N*S~**

Se acercó a la ventana, llevándose la sorpresa de que no estaban. No recordaba haberlos visto por ahí. Así que no pudieron haber salido. ¿Y si se tiraron al mar? Y entonces sucedió lo inevitable. Los miró salir del baño, nada peor que verlos completamente desnudos, mientras se devoraban los labios y se dejaban caer en la cama, con el rubio sobre el azabache, mientras se acariciaban como si fueran una pareja de enamorados. Pareja. ¿Será? El amor era la mejor medicina y se podía ver a leguas que el polizonte estaba más que bien de salud. Lo mejor sería dejarlos solos. Aunque se moría de curiosidad de saber… No estaba mal si volvía en unos momentos. ¿Verdad?

**~N*S~**

–Ah… ah, ah. Ah, ah… ah… - seguía con lo mismo, encajando sus uñas hasta hacerlo sangrar, ahora podía comprender por qué casi no le quedaban marcas al rubio de sus noches de pasión liberado en todo su esplendor. Y a Naruto no le importaba, es más, le encantaba verlo lamer la sangre que quedaba en sus dedos con tan sensualidad tan natural que no podía hacer otra cosa que embestirlo con más fuerza y brutalidad, mientras trataban de no ser escuchados por los demás pasajeros, rezando por que no apareciera Sakura ahí tan temprano.

–Sasuke… - suspiró su nombre en su oído, aquel azabache se corría por segunda vez.

–Na… ruto – quería más, con cada embestida se sentía mejor, como si estuviera a punto de llegar al cielo. Lo más cerca que llegaría estar de él en toda su vida y su muerte. Abrió la piernas lo más que pudo, sintiendo el miembro del rubio tocar la próstata, sintiéndole en un lugar que creía completamente desconocido. Con algunos pocos movimientos lograba hacerle derramar saliva, sonrojarse, apretar las sabanas, sudar y expresarse.

Lo sabía, Naruto lo amaba.

Joder que lo sabía, lo supo desde el momento en que lo protegió de la ola. Lo supo desde el momento en el que le contó sobre su familia. Lo supo desde que a pesar de contarle algo de su vida, muy corta, lo besaba y le sonreía. Lo supo desde que se dejo disparar por puro capricho. Lo supo desde que le había abrazado. ¿Cómo darle una respuesta cuando él no creía en esa porquería que se hacía llamar amor? Le dolería, lo sabía, pero quería dárselo a entender de un modo u otro. Apretó su entrada, y sí, le había dolido como mil agujas pero había logrado una expresión única en el rostro del ojiazul, había logrado una dolorosa mordida en su cuello que le hizo querer gritar. Sintió al rubio correrse en su interior. Nunca se había sentido tan bien, y eso… se sentía bien.

–Sasuke… - articuló entre jadeos - ¿Estás bien?

–Lo… lo sabes Naruto – le besó de forma tierna.

–Te amo – confesó nuevamente sonriendo enormemente colocando su frente en la frente del azabache.

–Só… sólo que en lugar de… apuestos marineros para devorar yo… yo prefiero a un idiota sin cerebro y limpia pisos para… - no pudo seguir y él lo notó, era la conversación de las sirenas, pero no entendía a que se refería.

–No entendí.

–Naruto… - lo volvió a besar y se separó mirándolo a los ojos -, lo sabes. ¿No? El beso de una sirena.

–…

–Yo… - ¿Qué ese idiota no podía entender lo que le estaba diciendo? Definitivamente debía estar loco para decirle todo eso. – Sí. Dobe.

¡No entendía nada! ¡Quería entenderlo! ¡De verdad que quería entenderlo! Sabía que debía ser algo importante, pero si no lo entendía estaba seguro que Sasuke lo asesinaría de la forma más cruel que pudiera ahora que sabía acerca de… Abrió los ojos de par en par. Ese sí… ¿Acaso era…

–Un idiota sin cerebro y limpia pisos para amar. ¿Sasuke?

–Cállate – le dio la espalda, tratando de ocultar su rostro, pero no se lo permitió y sólo lo volvió a besar para después abrazarle con ternura.

–Yo te amo también…

–Dobe.

**~N*S~**

Se sintió mal consigo mismo, desde la primera frase del polizonte lo había entendido perfectamente y el idiota de Naruto había batallado. Definitivamente pensó que en cualquier momento iba a salir disparado por la ventana, pero tal parecía que el polizonte decía la pura verdad. Se levantó para ir a la oficina de Karin. Sería lo mejor dejarlos solos en ese momento.

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Continuará.**

**El primer capitulo del año xD**

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**


	18. Capitulo 18: Promesas

**.**

**Capitulo 18 **

**.**

_La leyenda de la estrella fugaz_

_._

Le gustaba el mar, siempre había querido cruzarlo, sentirse en él, sentirse un aventurero y libre. Pero ahora lo estaba matando, quería ya salir de ahí, tocar tierra firme, para un chico tan inquieto como él, estar ahí durante más de un mes era simplemente agonizante.

Subió hasta la Cola para saber si pronto tocarían tierra, pero nada, no había objeto alguno a la vista.

– ¿Qué haces aquí dobe?

No lo había notado, después de no haberlo vuelto a ver después de despertar y salir como alma que lleva el diablo por si alguien los había descubierto, aunque también creí que tal imprudencia pudo haber dado con el mismo resultado, no fue así, no lo había visto en los siguientes dos días y ahora resultaba que todo ese tiempo estaba ahí arriba.

–Sasuke… - sonrió alegre, todavía sentía su corazón palpitar fuerte después de aquella tarde, cuando Sasuke le había que…

–Lárgate – mordió la manzana roja tratando de ignorarlo. Todavía sentía las nauseas después de despertar y darse cuenta de lo estúpido que era, seguramente sucedía que seguía enfermo y por eso mismo no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho.

–No te había visto en dos días – lo ignoró por completo sentándose junto al Uchiha, ese lugar a pesar de parecer muy pequeño podía ocultar a tres personas en total – Llegué a pensar que te habías esfumado o quizá Kakashi…

–Kakashi jamás podría tocarme – gruñó acabándose la manzana y dándole a él los restos para que los tirara cuando se fuera, esperaba que fuera pronto – Y olvida lo que dije.

– ¿Qué Kakashi no te había tocado? – no, eso definitivamente no quería olvidarlo jamás.

Volvió el rostro hacia el lado contrario del rubio. ¿Cómo decirlo sin caer de nuevo en la vergüenza? Lo mejor sería activar el sharingan.

–Oye Sasuke – le tomó la mano lentamente par a no parecer tan brusco, pero la reacción por parte del azabache fue la misma, le había soltado de un manotazo.

–Olvida todo lo que dije en la habitación, estaba enfermo y no sabía lo que decía.

Sintió el peso de los ojos azules mirándolo. Suspiró. Era mejor que sucediera ahora a que después, cuando el idiota que tenía a un lado aparentemente molesto se hiciera con las ideas muchas más expectativas de las que seguramente ya tenía.

–Jodido bastardo – lo agarró de la camisa, jalándolo hacia él para besarlo.

¿Por qué no había activado el sharingan contra él? No lo sabía y no quería descubrirlo.

Muy pocas veces se separaba de su boca, inhalando el aire que le daba la fuerza para continuar aquel extraño ritual que habían comenzado quién sabe cuando.

Llegaba a creer que poco a poco volvía su razón a él, esos dos días que estuvo ahí arriba esperando mirar la capital de una buena vez fue suficiente para comprender su humillante situación, no era digno de un Uchiha andar con tales estupideces como las que había estado haciendo en todo el viaje.

Perdía el control con él

Tenía que alejarse de él.

Lo empujó molesto, mientras activaba el sharingan. No funcionó, el idiota lo conocía y había cerrado los ojos abalanzándose contra él rodeándolo con sus brazos.

–No lo olvidaré ni aunque duela – lo miró a los ojos con decisión, él se encargaría de jamás olvidarlo – No lo olvidaré aun si me olvido de quién soy yo. Nunca olvidaré tu nombre, Sasuke.

**~N*S~**

–Distráelo Kakashi, me siento como una prisionera en mi propia nave.

Tsunade tenía razón, necesitaban ambos distraer al Uchiha, sabían donde estaba y parecía como si no fuera algún peligro, cuando en realidad estaba listo para saltar de ahí arriba si veía un pájaro mensajero salir de ahí, no pasaría mucho para que lo matara y después de leer lo que decía el mensaje diera el permiso para mandar un nuevo pájaro. Como si todavía tuvieran tantos.

– Aún si Naruto es prioridad no debería ser tan desconfiado – se acomodó en el asiento donde minutos antes había estado recargada como si de una cama se tratase – Yo soy la que lo ha cuidado desde niño. Me he encargado de que no tuviera problemas, más de los que tiene un niño cualquiera.

–La desconfianza es mucha, y puedo comprender el por qué. Después de todo Danzo debe sospechar sobre los planes que tenemos.

–Lo hemos tratado con gente de mera confianza, nadie ha abierto la boca.

–Y nadie lo hará, por voluntad propia.

– ¿Qué tratas de decir? – lo escudriñó con la mirada – Danzo no usaría algo tan vil por una simple sospecha de algo que no debe de pensar si quiera.

–Entonces. ¿Por qué la desconfianza?

No lo sabía, se suponía que Danzo estaba completamente enterado de todos los planes. A menos que estuviera planeando algo él a cuesta suya.

Se mordió el pulgar analizando la situación. Si Danzo intentaba hacer algo necesitaba informarle a _él _para que se pusiera a investigar y controlara las cosas para cuando llegaran.

–Que le toque guardia, cuando regrese a su cuarto enviaré el pájaro y aviéntale a Naruto de distracción, así estará más ocupado en buscar una excusa para derramar sangre que en vigilar a los pájaros mensajeros.

**~N*S~**

Las ropas eran más que molestas pero no podían quitárselas, en cualquier momento alguien podía llamarlos, después de todo había personas habilidosas en esa embarcación. Tenían que conformarse con sencillas caricias bajo la ropa, era claro que al Uzumaki eso le estaba desesperando.

–Sasuke – susurró entre besos mientras lo sujetaba de la cabeza para que no se alejara – Sasuke – aunque la idea era demostrarle que no olvidaba su nombre también era estimulante.

No podía evitarlo, tenía a Sasuke debajo de él, de piernas abiertas mientras se aferraba a su cintura. Quería más.

–Suficiente – le estampó la mano contra la cara para alejarlo, no creía estar en las condiciones para decir suficiente, pero no podía echar por la borda todo lo que había razonado esos últimos dos días.

–Pero Sasuke… – intentó besarlo de nuevo pero el otro no cedió.

–He dicho basta. Lárgate de una buena vez, alguien podría vernos.

– ¿Y?

¿En serio le estaba preguntando eso? No podía creerlo, definitivamente creía que lo mejor sería mandarlo a la mierda de una vez por todas.

–Suficiente, se acabó – lo pateó haciéndole caer de la cola a cubierta. Poco después se recostó de nuevo, necesitaba un jodido respiro.

–Oh, con que aquí… estás…

Estaba sorprendido, después de tener que esperar a que terminaran decidió acercarse a dar la noticia al polizonte, había pensando en acercarse sigilosamente, lo hizo, pero se había dado cuenta y ahora tenía su pistola frente a él, aunque no le intimidaba realmente.

– ¿Qué quieres? – trató de envolverse en la capa negra que casi siempre cargaba para que no viera que estaba más que despierto.

–Avisarte que te toca la guardia esta noche.

– ¿Por qué?

–Por que yo ya estoy algo viejo y necesito descansar.

–Deberías renunciar.

–Tampoco estoy tan viejo – se acomodó a su lado para hacerle un poco de compañía, no quería que alguien más los encontrara haciendo sus cosas, aunque por la cara que tenía su pequeño sol era claro que iba a desistir no muy contento. A veces le preocupaba lo expresivo que el rubio solía ser. – Ah, y espero que no te moleste pero Naruto hará la guardia contigo.

Chasqueó la lengua, estaba comenzando a creer que todo aquello era para sacarlo de sus casillas, pero no lo lograrían, al menos no ellos.

**~N*S~**

Aún si no aceptara ver a Kakashi cerca de Sasuke, aun si iba a tener una velada con Sasuke sin que nadie sospechara era molesto ver al peli plateado cerca del azabache durante todo ese día. ¿Qué se traía entre manos? Oh, los celos sí que eran malvados.

Pero dejando todo de tema, ya era la hora, todos necesitaban dormir justamente ese día en que Tsunade por alguna razón dejó trabajitos de más, nadie soportaría una fiesta esa noche. Era en su punto de vista perfecta.

Kakashi no pensaba lo mismo, aun si había presenciado el color rosa del obscuro no confiaba en él, temía que en medio de la noche, con Naruto confiado y dormido sacara su espada y comenzara a cortar cabezas. Tenía que mantenerse atento a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

–Toma Naruto – el rubio tomo unos aperitivos que su amiga pelirrosa se tomó la molestia de hacer especialmente para él – Tú también puedes tomar si quieres, Sai-kun – se volvió al azabache que se mantenía de pie mirando el mar que dejaban atrás. Se había limitado en mirarla de reojo.

–Gracias Sakura-chan – comenzó a comerlos, siempre había querido que le cocinase, y ahora tenía la oportunidad.

–Espera a que tengas verdaderamente hambre Naruto – le golpeó en la mano al notar que comenzaba a tomarlos. Naruto sabía que cuando su amiga decía "verdaderamente hambre" se refería a cuando estuviera a punto de morir de hambre. Pero ella no sabía que después de tendría tiempo de tener "verdaderamente hambre".

**~N*S~**

Fue cuando ya todo se volvió silencioso que Naruto se decidió a dar el primer movimiento, cuando llegó a estar cerca del Uchiha se dio cuenta que éste estaba completamente dormido de pie. ¿Acaso era una jirafa o algo así?

–Teme… - nada, no contestaba – Teme – no podía darse el lujo de gritar – Teme – jaló de su manga con suavidad digna de no ser atacada bruscamente como el azabache había echo.

–Dobe – gruñó más por él que por el otro, se había quedado dormido.

–Si quieres dormir acuéstate, yo vigilare.

Le tomaría la palabra y fue entonces cuando Kakashi se dio cuenta que tenerlos juntos no daría resultado, tendría que inventarle alguna excusa a Tsunade para que dejara de pensar que era una buena idea.

Poco después, al ver tan cómodo al Uchiha, Naruto se acostó a su lado también, dándose cuenta de lo hermoso que se veía el cielo, había tantas estrellas. De pronto la vio, brillante y fugaz, pasando por el inmenso cielo, como si le quisiera cortar. Y como si se hubiera sumido en un sueño y de repente despertara, cerró los ojos concentrándose.

– ¿Viste la estrella? – Preguntó volteando a verlo una vez terminó, él también lo miraba - ¿Haz pedido un deseo? – El azabache frunció el ceño, lo había tomado el rubio como si no supiera de lo que le hablaba – Sasuke. ¿Has escuchado la leyenda de la estrella fugaz? – eso había sorprendido por completo al azabache.

– ¿Tú la sabes?

–Sí – por unos momentos se sintió orgulloso, había algo que él sabía y el Uchiha no – Deja te cuento. Dicen…

**~N*S~**

_Se estaba divirtiendo, no siempre tenía la oportunidad de jugar con su hermano mayor, ya que últimamente siempre estaba ocupado con algunos asuntos encomendados por su padre o algún trabajo dejado por su maestro particular, ese que nunca le agradó._

– _¡Sasuke! ¡Ven rápido! – interrumpió su divertido juego el llamado de una mujer._

–_Pero mami, estoy jugando – respondió el niño con una espada de cartón en la mano._

–_Vamos Sasuke, será rápido – lo empujaba suavemente un niño mayor acercándose a la mujer que se encontraba sentada frente al majestuoso jardín que tenían gracias a ella. _

_Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que obedecer y acercarse a ellos, habían dejando justo entre los dos un espacio para él, donde sentó mirando hacia el cielo que su madre señalaba emocionada. Él también comenzó a emocionarse, parecía algo mágico atravesando el cielo nocturno, no era veloz y a punto estuvo de perdérselo. En su rostro se había formado una sonrisa igual que la de su madre._

– _¿Qué fue eso?_

–_Una estrella fugaz – respondió la mujer con la vista todavía clavada en el cielo._

– _¡Es muy bonita!_

– _¿Has escuchado la leyenda de la estrella fugaz, Sasu-chan? – el chiquillo ignorando el como le había llamado, negó rápidamente con la cabeza esperando recibir un nuevo conocimiento de parte de su progenitora – Dicen que si la ves pasar por el cielo debes pedir un deseo, y cuando la estrella toque el suelo te lo cumplirá…_

_El ruido de una puerta cerrándose los distrajo, un hombre había llegado._

–_Padre – susurró al verlo, el azabache recién llegado los había pasado de largo llamando a su hermano para que lo siguiera. _

–_Lo siento Sasuke. Jugaremos a los piratas la próxima vez – le dio un golpecito en la frente con sus dedos índice y en medio antes de seguir a su padre. Él tenía la esperanza de algún día ser llamado por su padre y enterarse de las conversaciones que tenían su padre y hermano en aquel saloncito privado._

– _¿Sabes que he pedido Sasu-chan? –volvió su completa atención a su madre que ahora le miraba con la dulzura que sólo ella le podía dar sin sentirse empalagado – Estar contigo por siempre…_

_Y se lo hubiera creído…_

_Hubiera creído esa promesa de no ser por él…_

_De no ser por que sus padres murieron la noche siguiente…_

**~N*S~**

– ¿Sabes que pedí Sasuke? – Le miraba emocionado, como si su deseo fuera lo más grandioso que alguien pudiera pedir – Deseo estar contigo por siempre.

–Idiota, si lo dices en voz alta no se cumplirá.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Se reincorporó visiblemente asustado – Entonces finge que no lo escuchaste, no lo escuchaste, nunca lo dije…

– Eso te pasa por dobe.

–Como sea – bufó resignado mirándolo de nuevo después de unos momentos en silencio mirando el cielo – No importa, yo me encargaré de que se haga realidad.

Eso era demasiado, demasiado rápido. Esas estúpidas promesas de amor eterno le estaba haciendo sentir nauseas de nuevo, no podía creer lo que ese idiota podía hacer cuando se encontraba aparentemente "enamorado". No quería que lo sintiera, joder. Pero suponía que ya no había marcha atrás. Así que lo dejaría ser, si al final resultaba herido no sería su culpa, sería de ese imbécil que no quiso olvidarlo.

–Usuratonkachi.

Una nueva discusión en voz baja en medio de la noche se hiso presente. Pronto los parpados se cerraron involuntariamente dejándose llevar por Morfeo, a su hogar de sueños, sin darse cuenta que a unos pocos kilómetros los seguían encapuchados con mascaras negras y blancas sin expresión alguna.

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Continuará.**


	19. Capitulo 19: Agridulce

**.**

**Capitulo 19**

**.**

_Agridulce_

_._

Todo estaba obscuro, se escuchaba como si estuviera metido dentro del agua, las voces apenas eran audibles y claras pero no las comprendía. Como si estuviera a una distancia enorme de ellos.

¿Ellos? Lo mejor era despertar.

Al abrir los ojos, con cierto esfuerzo, lo primero que notó fue a Sasuke dándole la espalda mientras un discusión daba lugar en un lugar muy cerca de ahí.

¿Quiénes discutían?

Se estiró acallando las voces. Cuando se reincorporo para sentarse y comprender mejor la situación se encontró la mirada de Tsunade y Kakashi mirándolo algo molestos o muy molestos, dependiendo de quién era la mirada.

¿Y si los habían pillado durmiendo juntitos, muy juntitos?

Estaba a punto de levantarse como alma que lleva el diablo, pero al dirigir su vista al frente se encontró con su reflejo ensangrentado.

¿Por qué?

Miró a su alrededor en busca del culpable, y descubrió que no era sólo uno. Una buena cantidad de desconocidos en capas obscuras y con mascaras rotas estaban esparcidos por toda la cubierta, algunos todavía mantenían la respiración. No los había matado.

Volteó a ver a Sasuke de nuevo, él seguía dándole la espalda con la mirada aparentemente fija en el Hatake. Había interrumpido. Pero Sasuke los había salvado. ¿No? No entendía por qué se molestaban.

Estaba sorprendido, el arma que Sasuke había utilizado para acabar con ellos no había sido su pistola, esa que siempre usaba para amenazarlo. El arma que Sasuke había utilizado era su espada, esa que jamás, jamás sacaba, estaba llena de sangre, pero nos los había matado, a lo mucho les había cortado el brazo o una pierna.

Entonces. ¿Por qué él estaba lleno de sangre? ¿Era por el salpicadero que había dado lugar ahí? ¿Y si Sasuke estaba herido?

–Abu…

–Vete a lavar – le interrumpió la palabra maldita que jamás debía decir, estaba claro que había discutido muy gravemente con el Uchiha.

–Hazlo antes de que Sakura te vea – aconsejó el mayor sonriéndole tras la mascara, siguiendo los pasos de su capitana para perderse de nuevo de sus vistas.

Cuando se encontraron nuevamente solos miró al azabache tirar todos los cuerpos al mar, le pareció de más tonto. Ellos podrían nadar y regresar buscando venganza.

**~N*S~**

No lo comprendía. ¿Por qué no los mató? No lo sabían y no importaba, era un idiota que los había dejado vivos y ahora los tiraba al mar como si con eso se esfumaran, pero no sucedería, ellos sabían nadar y los que no, tenían chakra para mantenerse de pie.

Nadó hasta acercarse a la superficie, no llegó. Un canto mágico los había detenido. ¿Qué era aquello? No estaba en su naturaleza sentir deseo, pero algo en esa mujer que iba hacia él, hermosa, le hizo sentir necesitado.

Al verla acercarse a ellos con más mujeres detrás sintió algo de alivio, que se desvaneció al ver sus afilados colmillos.

**~N*S~**

–Teme – no contestó, había comenzado a limpiar su espada con algo de fervor, como si toda aquella sangre pudiera pudrir el metal de la que estaba hecha –. ¿Quiénes eran esos? – no le respondió, seguía puliendo su espada hasta que la miró brillante y limpia de nuevo, ni un rastro de aquel líquido carmesí.

–Eres de sueño pesado – susurró antes de volverse y comenzar a alejarse – No me busques. Y limpia la cubierta. Limpia pisos.

Se levantó con pereza, todavía ni lograba asimilar lo que sucedía o sucedió y ya tenía que superarlo.

**~N*S~**

Cuando todos comenzaron sus actividades diarias, nadie notó lo que había sucedido en la noche, seguían tan sonrientes como siempre y Naruto se había esforzado en quitarlo antes de que Sakura o Ino despertaran, se enteraran y quisieran cuidar de Sasuke, por si tenía una herida, él antes de que se fuera, cuando lo estaba ignorando, lo había recorrido de pies a cabeza con la mirada, y no parecía estar herido. No tenían por qué preocuparse pero aun así…

–Naruto. ¿Cómo te fue en la… - la peli rosada calló al encontrar su plato con los aperitivos llenos - ¿Por qué nos has comido? ¿No te gustaron?

– ¿He? No es eso, no tuve tiempo, me quede dormido – sonrió con algo de vergüenza, pero decía la verdad, se había quedado dormido, no podía decirle que también se le había olvidado o la chica se sentiría con él.

–Que desconsiderado de tu parte, Naruto – lo golpeó en la cabeza como regaño – Dejándole todo el trabajo a Sai-kun

Era verdad, le había dejado todo el trabajo a Sasuke.

"_Eres de sueño pesado"_

Eso le había dicho, no se había enterado que había enemigos en cubierta.

"_No me busques"_

¿Y si estaba tan enojado con él por dejarle todo el trabajo que decidió no volver a verlo? Definitivamente tenía que disculparse.

**~N*S~**

Los dos se miraban en silencio, sabían que tarde o temprano alguien fuera de su círculo se enteraría de la persona que llevaban a bordo y no tardarían en atacar. Lo habían hecho, atacaron cuando todos estaban dormidos, pero había algo que no encajaba en todo ese asunto. Aquello hombres tenían el tatuaje de Konoha en su brazo y parecían sólo querer acabar con el miembro de la raíz ANBU pues no atacaron al idiota que se la había pasado dormido cuando todo sucedió.

Sus ojos se encontraron con la figura del peli gris sentado frente a ella sin mirar nada en especial, él ni siquiera los había notado, se había quedado dormido también el muy imbécil.

–Puede mandar el pájaro ahora Tsunade-sama – comenzó después de que el silencio se hubiera prolongado lo suficiente – El polizonte se encuentra en su habitación y creo que va a descansar.

– ¿No dirás nada acerca de lo que sucedió?

–Pensaría que sus sospechas son ciertas y Danzo planea algo.

– ¡Shizune! – llamó a su mano derecha que entró en seguida con su mascota en brazos.

– ¿Sí? – entró con algo de incomodidad a causa del ambiente tenso que ahí se podía respirar.

–Necesito que envíes un mensaje a la capital.

–Sí, señora.

–Pero no al consejo, envíaselo a _él._

**~N*S~**

¿Lo decían en serio?

Había fruncido el ceño desde hace más de dos horas atrás y al principito de hielo le importaba una mierda. ¡Vamos! Estaba convencido que no era el único que deseaba una noche de estrellas.

Otros dos días, dos días y no había salido de su habitación, Ino o Sakura, cualquiera era la encargada de llevarle la comida y muy a veces una se quedaba un rato más prolongado de lo normal, dos minutos. ¿La razón? No la sabía pero quería saberla y el imbécil no se dejaba mostrar. ¿Estaría enfermo de nuevo? No, Sakura ya se lo hubiera dicho. ¿Cierto?

–Idiota – estaba resignado, se había enamorado de él. ¿Cómo? Nunca lo sabría, aquel bastardo era un verdadero hijo de… pero el tema era que ya nada iba a cambiar y él lo quería así, le gustaba. Vaya masoquista que resultó ser a final de cuentas.

Había tomado una decisión, obviamente el azabache no iba a llamarle aunque lo quisiera, así que él tenía que acercarse. Rompería las reglas.

**~N*S~**

Estaba ya poniéndose el sol cuando se acercó a la puerta de madera. Todos estaban del otro lado del barco bebiendo a rienda suelta mientras platicaban de cosas sin sentido, cosas que él había tenido que cambiar para poder ejecutar su plan.

Sabía que Sakura comenzaba a sospechar por que Naruto amaba armas relajo y últimamente estaba distante, pero para su suerte había mantenido la distancia. Oh, que buena amiga.

Se adentró a la habitación de golpe.

Y ahí estaba, de pie frente a él con un pijama extraña y su espada a centímetros de su cuello. Ahora comprendía por qué no quería que le buscara. Pero sin darle verdadera importancia a su casi asesinato, sonrió, tocando la espada para hacerla a un lado con algo de fuerza, ya que parecía ser muy pesada.

–Idiota – lo llamó el azabache en su intento de "advertirle" sobre las causas que podía tener al querer tocar su espada. No le dio "tiempo", el rubio ya estaba en el piso después de que una descarga eléctrica le recorriera todo el cuerpo.

_Estúpido Sasuke. _

A pesar de estar casi muerto se sorprendió, ahora que lo pensaba nunca había visto al Uchiha en pijama, y para ser honestos aquella le quedaba perfecta.

Era como un vestido, podía burlarse de él por eso, pero sabía bien que ese tipo de pijamas sólo la utilizaban personas MUY adineradas. Además de que le sentaba bien. Aunque no tenía el gorrito que iba con esa prenda.

Por unos momentos creía que lo salvaría, idiota, lo único que hiso el bastardo fue tomarlo y aventarlo de su habitación como si fuera un saco de rosa sucia.

No se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, y sabía que Sasuke lo sabía, tal parecía que quería jugar "rudo".

**~N*S~**

Tenía que admitir que aquel idiota era persistente, no se había movido del lugar donde lo aventó y parecía planear quedarse ahí durante un muy buen rato. Lo iba a meter un gran lío si alguien lo miraba y preguntaba por qué estaba ahí fuera, como si estuviera esperando algo de él.

**~N*S**

Comenzaba a fastidiarse, ya no escuchaba mucho ruido de la fiesta que estaban dando, seguro y ya se estaban quedando dormidos. Se recargó en la puerta, seguramente él tendría que dormir ahí fuera esa noche.

Cayó al suelo de repente golpeándose en la cabeza antes de ser arrastrado hacia el interior de la habitación. Había ganado.

–Te dije que no me buscaras – lo miraba cruzado de brazos desde arriba. Se le hiso una pose provocativa, de esas que el bastardo hacia sin querer.

–Ya han pasado dos días y no has salido de tu "torre" – respondió levemente molesto a que el otro le tratara de esa manera, aunque se estaba acostumbrando – Quería verte.

–Estoy ocupado – gruñó, no tenía por qué darle explicaciones y aun así lo hacía.

–Mentiroso – se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero que a ojos del azabache era patético igual que él.

–Lárgate a tu hamaca de una buena vez.

–No quiero – se levantó jalándole de la parte superior de la pijama – No te haré caso.

Sasuke le respondió con un sonrisa prepotente. Oh, como amaba esa sonrisa tan arrebatadora y aun si era una de las cosas favoritas de Sasuke la borró con un beso. Oh, también sus labios era un de sus cosas favoritas en el mundo. Sus labios sabor agridulce.

–Naruto – su voz ronca también le encantaba.

Le encanta sentir sus dedos frío y a la vez tan cálidos acariciarle del cabello en medio del beso, sentirlo apretado contra él. Adoraba especialmente su trasero, tan suave y bien formado, sus gemidos bajos cuando se lo apretaba. Le gustaba el dolor que sentía cuando le jalaba el cabello como provocación. Ese hombre no tenía idea de que con sólo una mirada caía sin remedio alguno a sus pies. Amaba sus pies también, tan pálidos y cuidados, tal vez sonaba fetichista pero si por él fuera se metería sus dedos uno a uno a su boca intentando darle placer.

No dijo más. Naruto era fuerte y Sasuke pesaba, pero no importaba, le gustaba cargarlo con sus piernas blancas alrededor de sus caderas, recargándolo contra la pared comenzó a desvestirlo, tal parecía que no importaba mucho si los escuchaban o no, apenas le subió el pijama y comenzó a chocar sus miembros mientras soltaban pequeños gemidos y gruñidos.

Hundió su nariz tras el lóbulo de su amante. Sí, su amante. Le encantaba su aroma, le encantaba esa parte en especial de él, esa parte que había tenido cuidado de no marcar por que alguien podría verlo, pero en esos momentos lo olvidó. Así que con algo de furia le mordió. Esperaba un golpe o algo parecido, pero al contrario, Sasuke le empujaba para que siguiera haciendo aquello que había hecho. Lo hizo y las embestidas fueron más fuertes. El calor que desprendía el cuerpo contrario lo volvía loco, lo asfixiaba, lo calentaba también, también lo amaba.

Lo volvió a besar con entusiasmo subido de tono. Sin dejar de acariciar su trasero y moverlo contra él mientras se miraban a los ojos.

Tal vez no fuera perfecto, pero le encantaba ese sentimiento agridulce que le causaba aun el más ligero movimiento por parte del Uchiha.

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Continuará.**


	20. Capitulo 20: Demonio

**.**

**Capitulo 20**

**.**

_Demonio_

_._

Sasuke sobre él se miraba esplendido, Sasuke mirándolo lujurioso era excitante, Sasuke sonriéndole juguetón era hechizante. Sasuke… joder, toda su maldita mente estaba llena de él y eso aunque no se creyera posible era demasiado.

– ¿Qué pasa dobe? – se le acercó al oído con la respiración corta – ¿Te ha comido la lengua el ratón? – Como respuesta le lamió la oreja, la mordió hasta sacarle algo de sangre, una gota de vida de Sasuke, sólo para él – Parece que no – acercó los dedos del rubio a su boca para lamerlos con gula.

Esa era el tipo de acción que no eran de naturaleza, pero sólo lo hacían aún más excitante. Ese era el tipo de acción que para Naruto eran una orden, era ahí y ahora, Sasuke no era muy paciente en ese asunto, así que con algo de cuidado separó sus dedos de esa traviesa lengua rosada para acariciarle de la barbilla hasta la parte más baja de su cuerpo.

Ellos dos estaban acostumbrados, pero aun así no podía evitarlo, sentir el cuerpo del Uchiha tensarse sobre él, apretando los puños cuando entraba y morderse el labio inferior mientras fruncía el ceño como reacción.

– ¿Qué pasa teme? – Le sonrió burlón – ¿Te ha comido la lengua el ratón?

Se la mostró, húmeda y rosa, relamiéndose los labios con lentitud, lo miraba tan fijo como su él fuera su presa y estuviera a punto de atrapar en sus garras, pero eso no podía ser, ya estaba en sus garras y le gustaba desangrarse entre ellas.

–Cabalga – pasó con suavidad sus manos por las piernas largas del azabache hasta llegar a sus caderas. Sasuke nunca recibía órdenes, pero en ese momento las siguió sin problemas.

Comenzó a moverse con algo de lentitud extraña en él, de enfrente hacia atrás, de arriba abajo, siendo ayudado por el rubio para buscar el punto exacto hasta hallarlo, un punto exacto tan perfecto que le aumentaba las palpitaciones y las ganas de moverse, un punto tan exacto que estaba casi seguro que sólo Naruto era capaz de alcanzarlo. Un punto tan exacto que le hacía olvidar todo aquello que debía razonar. Un punto tan exacto que sentía una inmensa necesidad de soltar palabras reveladoras. Un punto tan exacto que le hacía sentir que pertenecía ahí, justo ahí, sobre Naruto y con maldito pene en su maldito interior. Con sus manos aferradas a su cintura y bolas, con sus ojos encontrados y con su respiración chocando.

Curvó la espalda hacia atrás, sentir a Naruto desparramándose en su interior era una de las mejores cosas que había sentido. Con cansancio se dejó caer sobre él mientras le besaba la frente con dulzura.

Odiaba a ese idiota.

**~N*S~**

Era una tarde esplendida, en especial por que había muchas mujeres cerca de la playa tratando de tomar el sol, y aunque sus piezas para la playa dejaban mucho, por no decir todo, a la imaginación le gustaba verlas correr y mojarse.

No, no era un pervertido, simplemente necesitaba material, después de todo era un grandioso escritor de novelas.

Miró a una doncella sentarse cerca de él, tal vez y esa podría ser su oportunidad. La chica lo volteó a ver, sí, definitivamente era su oportunidad. Oportunidad cagada por un pájaro, literalmente, se había posado en su blanco cabello y ahora la mujer huía asqueada.

Lo tomó molesto, ese pájaro sería una buena comida para los gatos que maullaban en las noches sin dejarlo dormir.

– ¿Un carta? – se sorprendió, era un pájaro mensajero, y tal parecía que venía del mar. ¿Habría sucedido algo? De ser así ya se hubiera enterado.

**~N*S~**

–"_Es un demonio"._

Recordaba lo dicho por el sargento. En los dos días que se encerró Kakashi le había platicado lo que pensaba, definitivamente esos hombres eran fuertes y eran muchos, más sin embargo el polizonte había acabado con ellos con facilidad.

No era verdad.

Se dio cuenta en la noche, cuando lo acariciaba, esa parte no estaba ahí antes, y estaba recién cicatrizada. Un corte debajo de las costillas hasta el abdomen, no era profundo pero ahí estaba. La había besado infinidad de veces y ahí seguía.

Sasuke había salido herido, no era un demonio y tampoco un dios griego.

Le encantaba verlo dormido, tan tranquilo, como si nada malo fuera a suceder, y eso esperaba. Cuando abría los ojos lo hacía sin pereza, como si fuera algo que debía hacerse y no debía discutir, despertar.

–"_Es un demonio"._

Kakashi no lo conocía, nadie ahí realmente lo hacía, tampoco fuera.

Le acarició el rostro, Sasuke era tan perfecto que le atemorizaba que se diera cuenta de que él no le merecía. Era tan idiota, parlanchín, impulsivo y bruto. No merecía a alguien tan perfecto como él. No era digno.

–"_Un demonio"._

Había soñado el momento en el que despertó, cuando le daba la espalda y no lo miraba, pero había sido diferente, en el sueño sí que lo miraba y sus ojos eran rojos, rojos como el color de la sangre, sangre que derramó y que cualquier demonio derramaba para saciar su sed. Entonces se despertó.

–"_Un demonio"._

Y le pareció la mentira más grande del mundo. No tenía los ojos rojos, no estaba cubierto de sangre y no la deseaba. Tenía los ojos de un negro tan profundo que se perdía en ellos, su piel sólo mostraba algunas gotas de sudor y lo único que deseaba esperaba que fuera él.

–"… _demonio"._

Además los demonios cuando sonreían era por qué algo malvado hacían, cuando comían entrañas. Sasuke le sonreía por que lo quería y no le comía las entrañas, pero malvadamente le volvía loco, pero no era como si él no quisiera que fuera así. Le gustaba dejarse llevar por él.

–"_Es un demonio"._

No, definitivamente él no era malvado como creían Tsunade, Kakashi, y todos los demás. Simplemente era un bastardo amargado. Si Sasuke fuera una persona malvada nunca le hubiera respondido a su "Te amo"

Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos se acercó a él para besarlo con dulzura, pocas eran las veces que lo besaba así y aunque no lo hicieran a menudo, eran sus besos favoritos. El sabor se volvía más dulce.

Le acarició al parte interna de sus muslos para abrirlas y adentrarse en él, un lugar que sólo él tenía y tendría el placer de conocer. El interior de Sasuke.

Sasuke cerró los ojos suspirando, dejándose llevar por las caricias y besos que le eran regalados. Lo tomó entre sus blancos brazos para no dejarlo ir, para que siguiera adelante sin separarse de él. Los dos tipos de cielo no se volvieron a encontrar durante un rato.

Había comenzado el vaivén que revolvía los cuerpos, los deseos, los gruñidos y gemidos, habían comenzado la danza que no pararía hasta que doliera y vaya que dolía pero era un dolor tan placentero que no importaba.

Naruto lo besó. Naruto necesitaba y amaba a Sasuke más de lo que podría necesitar a sus padres o a sus amigos, infantilmente o no, llegó a creer que con Sasuke a su lado no necesitaría jamás algo más.

–Te protegeré – le susurró al oído después de correrse en su interior.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. ¿De qué hablaba ese idiota?

–No importa lo que suceda, yo te protegeré.

–Imbécil – lo empujó para quitárselo de encima de una vez, lo único que logró fue cambiar posiciones, ahora él estaba sobre el rubio, que lo sujetaba fuerte para que no se alejara.

–Es la verdad Sasuke.

–No te necesito.

–Pero yo a ti sí.

Le volvió a besar aun con la molestia que se cargaba el otro. Se estaba cansando ya tanto de fingir.

**~N*S~**

Había salido de la habitación esa misma mañana, cuando nadie lo pudiera ver, o eso esperaba. En todo el día no volvió a mirar a Sasuke, hasta la mañana del día siguiente, que seguía con la pose altiva de siempre mientras vigilaba el mar. Cuidadoso de las sorpresas que le podían llevar.

Estuvo tentado en acercarse a él pero se abstuvo, era un cuadro perfecto. Sasuke con su sombrero, un pie sobre el costado a estribor y su capa dejándose llevar levemente por el viento. Parecía un pirata y sabía que los piratas no eran buenos pero lo parecía, un pirata temerario y poderoso.

– ¡Naruto!

Ese era el grito de Sakura buscándolo, probablemente para darle un trabajito, pero en esos momentos no quería moverse mucho, así que como todo macho, huyó antes de que lo viera.

**~N*S~**

– ¡No lo encuentro! – ¿Cómo debía decírselo para que entendiera que el mocoso se había escondido bien? Ya estaba cansada de tanto dar vueltas con Sakura y Tonton, necesitaba un descanso.

–Está muy bien escondido el mocoso o… - le lanzó una pregunta muda a Kakashi a su lado, preguntándole si sus sospechas sobre el Raíz Anbu eran ciertas. Kakashi negó con la cabeza, así que no lo había lanzado al mar, ya era algo – Ese mocoso – chasqueó la lengua molesta – Encárgate de vigilar las salidas cuando lleguemos, Kakashi. No queremos que escape.

– ¿Por qué cree que lo hará Lady Tsunade?

Algunas veces creía que Shizune era demasiado inocente para su seguridad, algunas otras la recordaba en el campo de batalla y le temblaba la mano.

–Conozco a ese moco casi como la palma de mi mano y puedo asegurarte que lo único que le ha de estar pasando por la cabeza en estos momentos es la palabra "aventura".

**~N*S~**

¡Aventura!

Esa era la palabra exacta que rondaba su cabecita desde que salió de la aldea. Más sin embargo las cosas cambiaron, ya no era "Aventuras", se habían vuelto "Aventuras con Sasuke".

Se imaginó a si mismo con una capucha al igual que el azabache, sus espadas con ellos, vagando por el desierto, aguantando todo, vengando juntos la muerte de su familia, entrenando, salvando aldeas y en la noche… ¡Sí! Todo parecía perfecto.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Estaba seguro que menos de una hora y ahora tenía que encontrar las palabras correctas para proponérselo al Uchiha, después de todo el tiempo se agotaba.

En medio de su ensoñación, el sonido de unos pasos precavidos lo sacaron de su ensoñación, su sonrisa se borró y mantuvo la respiración, no quería que lo descubrieran ahí y le mandaran a limpiar.

– ¿Dónde está ese idiota?

¡Era Sasuke! ¡Y lo estaba buscando! Ya sabía él que se aguantaba las ganas de estar juntos por mero orgullo.

–Aquí estoy, no desesperes querido Sasuke-kun.

Congeló todos los movimientos que iba a realizar para saltarle encima en cuanto escuchó esa voz, la reconocía a la perfección, era la voz de Suigetsu.

¿Por qué lo buscaba? ¿¡Acaso lo engañaba!? No, eso no podía ser verdad. Seguramente era otra cosa, lo mejor era quedarse detrás de toda la carga para asegurarse.

–Tsk.

Un momento. ¿Suigetsu le decía "querido" y él sólo chasqueaba la lengua molesto? Como llegó la furia se desvaneció, dando paso a la curiosidad. ¿Cómo sabía el verdadero nombre de Sasuke?

–Llámalo Sai, idiota – había una tercera persona, era la voz de una mujer. No recordaba haberla escuchado antes. Aunque algo en su interior le decía que ya lo había hecho. ¿Quién…

–Cállense los dos – hablaban en voz baja, aunque el azabache había interrumpido cuando la discusión que comenzaron comenzaba a subir de tono – Quiero que comprendan algo. No tomaremos el barco – casi pudo jurar el esfuerzo que los otros dos hacían para no gritar el "¡¿Qué?!" que susurraron.

–Pero Sasuke… - ahora la chica que le había regañado antes al otro también lo llamaba por su nombre. ¿Quiénes demonios eran esos dos? ¿Y por qué jodidos irían a tomar el barco?

–No nos han descubierto, podemos llegar a la capital y desaparecer…

¿Con ellos? ¿Y él?

–Está bien Sasuke-kun – respondió la chica algo melosa para su gusto antes de ser interrumpida por un…

– ¡Tierra a la vista! – vaya que aquel parecía emocionado. Pronto se escucharon las risas y los pasos veloces que pasaban por toda la cubierta.

**~N*S~**

Los tres intercambiaron miradas antes de que comenzaran a caminar, justo antes de que él también saliera su compañera lo había detenido del brazo una que vez que Suigetsu había salido y se encontraban solos.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Y el limpia pisos?

– ¿Qué tiene ese idiota?

–Él te va a querer seguir como un maldito cachorro.

–Lo mataré si es necesario.

Se soltó del agarre de la pelirroja sin sorprenderse, sabía que ella los descubriría tarde o temprano y también que se mantendría callada a menos que la cosa fuera seria, aparentemente ella creía que así era.

–Ahora ve a tu cargo, Karin.

–Sí… - susurró mirándo la espalda del Uchiha alejarse, poco antes de salir miró una última vez hacia donde había un montón de cajas amontonadas en uno de los extremos.

**~N*S~**

Cuando respiró el aire de fuera se sintió tranquilo. Buscó con la mirada al rubio idiota del que le habló su compañera momentos antes. No lo encontró. Eso era lo mejor, no podía dejar que se le arrimara una vez llegaran a puerto, tal vez y tendrían que irse antes.

Mientras pensaba las cosas "tranquilamente" y con las palpitaciones de su corazón aceleradas por alguna razón que no quería y sabía, se pasó la mano por sus negros cabellos dándose cuenta de lo inevitable. Había olvidado su sombrero en el lugar de carga.

Giró sus talones, tenía que regresar.

**~N*S~**

Sólo una, una sola lágrima cayó de sus ojos azules sin entender por qué. El dolor era agobiante, lo asfixiaba, sentía que en cualquier momento moriría del dolor y lo único que lo expresaba era esa tola lágrima.

Se levantó de su escondite furioso, dispuesto a romperle la cara al maldito hijo de perra, dejando caer algunas cajas por accidentes, haciendo un ruido seco escuchado por él… y por el hijo de perra.

–Naruto – parecía sorprendido – ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

– ¿Por qué? – sonó brusco, no podía evitarlo, enterarse algo así…

–Hemos llegado a la capital – cambió de tema mientras se le acercaba con paso calmo.

La realidad que había escupido en su cara momento antes pareció abrirle los ojos, le hacía ver las cosas más claras. Claramente veía que Sasuke tenía una mano sujetando su espada, listo para atacar.

"_Lo mataré si es necesario"_

Para matarlo…

"_Es un demonio"_

–No te preocupes, Sasuke-kun. No iré tras de ti – Rápido, fuerte, decidido. Lo había golpeado en el rostro con toda la fuerza posible, ocasionando que cayera hacia atrás mientras el rubio huía de ahí, dispuesto a avisarles a todos.

**~N*S~**

Por todo el barco se escuchó.

El sonido del disparo los alertó a todos.

El quejido fue en cambio silencioso.

La victima siguió corriendo aun con la pierna herida.

El de ojos rojos con el arma en mano y caliente, se levantó con paciencia. Con un brusco movimiento se limpió la sangre que salía de su labio inferior.

Muchos lo miraban con curiosidad cuando salió de ahí.

¿Por qué seguir fingiendo?

–Cambio de planes – habló con voz alta, alzó la mirada sorprendiendo a todos. Tenía el sharingan activado – Pero no los maten.

–Los tiburones se encargaran de eso – jaló el de cabellos azules a uno de los marineros para tirarlo al mar, dejando al descubierto su afilada sonrisa.

**~N*S~**

Azotó el cajón cuando sacó los papeles con furia.

–Un maldito pirata – se la lanzó a su asistente, que no sabía que hacer con ella. Kakashi caballerosamente se la había quitado para evitar accidentes.

–Será mejor irnos de una buena vez – miró a su capitana.

Tsunade paseó la vista por todo ese lugar. No estaban todos, pero sí los que le importaban.

–Tsk – odiaba tener que tomar esas decisiones. De una patada hico un hueco en la pared, donde cabían todos para poder salir. Naruto tragó en seco. ¿Se olvidaban de que él no tenía chakra y además tenía una herida en la pierna? – No te preocupes mocoso – la rubia no lo miraba, se había mordido el pulgar sacándose algo de sangre, poco después unos sellos en el agua aparecieron y con ellos una babosa gigante. La conocía. – Suban. Katsuyo nos llevará a la capital.

**~N*S~**

Dos trajes parecidos y diferentes. Uno verde con blanco y el otro verde con negro.

Dos hombres con catalejos de oro miraban hacia el mar, uno sonriente y el otro serio.

–Oh, ya viene el barco de Tsunade – habló el de traje blanco. Era pálido y su cabello verde, de ojos dorados y dientes afilados.

–Ex barco – corrigió el que estaba a su lado. Era idéntico al otro, pero su piel era negra y su voz más grave y ronca – Lo han tomado.

–Vulgares piratas – torció el gesto bajando su catalejos.

–No son piratas.

–Déjenme ver – le quitó el instrumento un hombre azul, igual que su traje, de ojos pequeños. Su boca formó una sonrisa tenebrosa, sus dientes afilados se veían peligrosos. Lanzó una mirada de soslayo al hombre que se encontraba sentado tomando el té con aparente tranquilidad – ¡Oh! Pero si es el pequeño Sasuke-kun – su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver como la taza negra de té se quedaba a medio camino del moreno – Aunque ya no parece tan pequeño después de tantos años –. Sus ojos dorado se encontraron con los rojos del hombre sentado, parecía tan indiferente a lo que escuchaba – ¿No crees Itachi?

**.**

**..**

**.**

_**Fin Parte I**_

**Muchas gracias por haber leído esta historia hasta aquí.**

**Goten Trunks5, Candy, Lolaneko, UzuchiKarin, Nesseira, Mirelle Sky.**

**Lamento haberles hecho esperar, pero aquí están los capítulos restantes.**

**¿La Parte II?**

**Comenzare a escribirla, sin embargo necesitaré un tiempo. **

**Espero verlos cuando regrese con la segunda parte que será en Agosto.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
